


Szeress örökké

by Lauras07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Blood Drinking, Dracula Influence/References, Drama, F/M, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance, Tragedy, Vampires
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauras07/pseuds/Lauras07
Summary: Egy szerelem, aminek nem szabhat gátat a halál vagy a múló idő. A történet alapját a Dracula című film adta.





	1. 1.

_2012 július 2._

Dr. Stuart Moor évek óta dolgozott lélekgyógyászként, ezért úgy vélte, már mindent látott és tapasztalt, amit csak lehetett. Volt rá példa, hogy egyik betege a kezelés során úgy döntött, az ablakon kivetődve bizonyítja be, a gravitáció rá nem vonatkozik. Szerencsére a helyiség földszinti elhelyezkedéséből adódóan nem történt komoly baj.   
A doktor még ilyen esetekben sem esett pánikba, hiszen tudta, hidegvérén múlik minden. Sőt, míg várták, hogy a hivatalos segítség kiérjen, úgy vélte, tovább folyhat a kezelés. Azon a napon határozottan áttörést értek el. Az ilyen és ehhez hasonló alkalmak megedzik az embert a váratlan fordulatokkal szemben.

Ezért, mikor a négyórás páciens többedmagával érkezett, cseppet sem jött zavarba. Az, hogy plusz egy fővel emelkedett a kezelendő betegek száma, legfeljebb annyival csigázta föl, hogy még egy emberen segíthet.  
Legendás nyugalmát akkor is képes volt fenntartani, mikor a páciens párjaként mutatta be a mellette lévő ezüstös hajú ifjút. Doktorunknak erre arcizma sem rándult, pedig páran talán néma hörgéssel konstatálták volna a tényt. Nem mintha a két ifjú taszító látványt nyújtott volna, sőt, épp ellenkezőleg, nagyon helyes páros volt. Az egyedüli zavaró tényező pusztán annyi lett volna a maradiak számára, hogy mind a ketten XY kromoszómával rendelkeztek.  
Szerencsére doktorunk haladó szellem volt, és nem foglalkoztatták ilyen apróságok. Számára a lélek volt fontos, amit gyógyítani kell, ha igény van rá. Tehát, ha az adott személy boldog a választásával, akkor csak így tovább.  
Túljutva a bemutatkozáson, szívélyesen hellyel kínálta az érkezőket, majd rutinosan a lényegre tért:  
– Miben segíthetek?  
– Álmatlanságban szenvedünk – érkezett egyből a határozott válasz. – Nehéz erről beszélni… – bizonytalanodott el a hangja a beszélőnek.

Érezte a doktor, hogy itt bátorításra lesz szükség. Közben azon sem akadt fenn, hogy többes számban beszéltek a problémáról. A hallottak alapján úgy vélte, hogy valószínűleg szimpla alvászavarral, valamint túlzott egymásra hangolódással lesz dolga. Ez párok esetében tipikus tünet. Az alaposság híveként tette is fel a következő kérdést:  
– Egyáltalán nem tudnak aludni?  
Remélte, ezután bátorságra kapva állnak elő a tényekkel, ami valamilyen szinten meg is történt. Ugyanis az ezüstös hajú fiú, aki eddig csendben ült, fáradtan felsóhajtott, mielőtt átvette volna a beszélő szerepét.  
– Tudunk, pont ez a bökkenő!   
– De hát az imént mondta a párja... – fogott bele a doktor, de türelmetlenül félbeszakították a mondatát.  
– Egyszerűen csak nem akarunk! – válaszolta türelmetlenül a fiatal férfi. – Mondtam, hogy ne jöjjünk ide! – fordult ezután haragosan társához. – Menjünk...  
Ennél a pontnál szakadt el a cérna a másiknál, és határozott hangon utasította rendre a lázongó félt.  
– Fejezd be azonnal!   
Az egyedüli meglepő mozzanat az egészből pusztán az volt a doktor számára, hogy az előbb még meglehetősen tüzesnek tűnő ifjú rögtön elhallgatott. Ráadásul még bocsánatot is kért. Ebből már ki is derült számára, hogy az eddig lágyabbnak vélt társ az erősebb a kapcsolatban. Igazi pszichológusként máris elemezni kezdte az eseményeket, és ennek megfelelően szólalt meg.  
– Nem történt semmi. Kérem, én segíteni szeretnék, mondják el, mi a probléma.  
– Két hete ismertük meg egymást... – kezdte, de félbehagyta, mikor észlelte az orvos arcán a zavart. – Erre nem számított?  
A lélekgyógyász félszegen nevetett, mert hosszú idő óta először fordult elő, hogy megérzése tévesnek bizonyult.  
– Nem – ismerte el. – Valahogy, ha magukra nézzek, úgy érzem, mintha évek óta lennének együtt. Egy egészet alkotnának, de... – A mondatot végül befejezetlenül hagyta, hiszen nem akart a jellemzésükbe belemélyedni. – Kérem, folytassa.   
Az előbbi szavakra a különös páros némán fogta meg egymás kezét.  
– Mi is így éreztünk, mikor találkoztunk. Egészen addig nem gondolt egyikünk sem arra, hogy egy másik pasival legyen. Mind a ketten a barátnőnkkel mentünk egy buliba, de az est végén már együtt távoztunk. Aztán jöttek az álmok, amiknek nem tulajdonítottam túlzott jelentőséget, egészen addig míg...  
– …én is hasonlókat kezdtem álmodni – vette át a szót a páros másik tagja automatikusan.  
A doktor, aki egészen eddig hallgatott, kezdett rájönni, hogy nem egy szimpla alvászavarral lesz dolga.  
– Azt akarják mondani, hogy az előző életük hat ki a jelenükre?  
– Igen – érkezett a határozott válasz. – Úgy tudjuk, foglakozik előző élet regresszióval.  
– Néha szükség van rá, egy-egy bonyolultabb esetnél. Miről szólnak ezek az álmok?  
Láthatóan ez a kérdés igen kényes téma volt. Végül a szürke szemű ifjú válaszolt.  
– Az álmok felkavaróak... Csak részletekre emlékszünk belőlük, miután felébredünk. Azok pedig... véresek.   
– Értse meg, tudnunk kell, mit jelentenek, hogy megértsük, kik voltunk – vette át hevesen a szót a sötétebb hajú, aki a vér szó hallatára meglehetősen elsápadt.  
Látva a kétségbeesésüket, Stuart úgy döntött, megtesz mindent, amit csak tud, ha ezzel segíthet a kissé kialvatlannak tűnő fiúknak.  
– Melyikükkel kezdjem? A holnapi nap...  
– Egyszerre kell mind a kettőnket – érkezett az utasítás. – Most!  
Stuart, ahogy belenézett a zöld szempárba, pontosan érezte, nem mondhat nemet. Pedig két személyt vonni hipnózis alá elég szokatlan vállalkozás. Viszont életfilozófiája másik fontos eleme volt, hogy soha ne utasítsa el az új dolgokat. Hiszen attól, hogy eddig még nem tett ilyet, az nem jelenti azt, hogy képtelenség lenne.  
– Szerencsére maguk az utolsó betegek ezen a napon. Rendben, megteszem, de nem ígérhetek semmit. Eddig még soha nem próbálkoztam hasonlóval.  
– Képes lesz rá, doki.  
További ellenkezés már nem is merült fel az orvosi részről. Eléjük lépve kérte meg őket, hogy koncentráljanak a kezében tartott ingára. Habár kevés esélyt jósolt a sikernek, gyorsan kiderült, mennyire rosszul gondolta ezt. A szükséges tíz percnél ráadásul jóval hamarabb estek mély transzba. Ezután feltett pár rutinkérdést, aztán, mivel stabilnak érezte a tudati állapotukat, mélyebbre merészkedett. Úgy döntött, elsőként a világosabb hajú fiúnak teszi fel a fő kérdést.  
– Álmában kicsoda?  
– Erzsébet – érkezett a válasz azonnal, majd riadtabb hangon jött a folytatás. – A férjem a törökökkel küzd. Félek, hogy meghalt... túl régóta nem kaptam hírt felőle. Ha valami történik vele, akkor nem ér semmit sem az életem.  
Szemmel láthatóan a pánik kezdte kerülgeti a beteget, ezért az orvos igyekezett megnyugtatni. Mikor már úgy vélte, ez sikerült, ismét visszatért az eredeti témához.  
– Milyen évet írunk?  
– Az Úr 1462. évében vagyunk.  
Elégedetten bólintott, hiszen az első kiindulási pont megvolt. Ezután úgy döntött, ideje a másik beteget is megszólaltatni, hogy meglegyen a szinkron mind a két páciens között. Elővigyázatosságból újra feltett pár egyszerű kérdést, s miután mindent rendben talált, rá is tért a lényegre.  
– Mi a neve?  
– Imrich Vlad Dracul.  
Elkerekedett a jó orvos szeme, és lehuppant a közelben lévő székre. A történelem soha nem volt az erőssége, de ki ne hallotta volna már ezt a nevet? Izgatottságtól rekedtes hangon kérdezte:   
– Milyen évet írunk?  
A válasz pedig ugyanaz volt, mint az előbb. Valamint kiderült, hogy a magát Erzsébetnek valló személy férje az a nemes férfiú, akit Imrich Vlad Draculnak hívnak. Doktorunk úgy vélte, ha a lehetőség bekopog az ajtón, akkor nem csaphatod rá, hanem helyette ki kell tárni előtte. Sietősen kereste elő a magnetofont, majd elindítva megkérte a betegeket, hogy beszéljék el életük történését.

 

_Kelet-Európa, 1462._

A harcoktól elgyötörten olyan látvány fogadott, amire soha nem is mertem gondolni. Asszonyom, ki a világon a legdrágább volt számomra, holtan feküdt ősöreg kápolnánk földjén. Az előttem álló embereket egy mozdulattal söpörtem félre, hogy aztán szerelmem mellett lehessek. Öleltem, csókoltam, azonban már semmi sem hozhatta vissza az életbe, mint ahogy szívemet sem. Éltem, lélegeztem, viszont ez csalóka látszat volt csupán. Vele haltam én is. Mielőtt végleg itt hagynám ezt az árnyvilágot, tudnom kellett az igazságot.  
– Mi történt?  
A csendet először senki sem akarta megtörni, mintha féltek volna beszélni. A másodpercek múlásával sem kaptam választ, ezért tekintetem elszakítottam kedvesemről. Felnéztem, hogy egy konkrét embertől tudjam meg az eseményeket. Meglátva a keresett személyt, ráparancsoltam.  
– Beszélj, Chesare!  
– A bástyáról... leesett.  
Értetlenül mértem végig, a bánattól képtelen voltam felfogni a szavak valódi jelentését.  
– Mit keresett a bástyáknál?  
Mindennél jobban érdekelt a válasz, és fájdalmam ködén is észleltem habozását. Tudnom kellett, ki a felelős szívem haláláért. Szükségem volt egy névre, egy célpontra, amire dühömet zúdíthattam. Óráknak tűnő percek teltek el, mire remegő hangon beszélni kezdett. Csendben hallgattam a magyarázatot, miközben indulataim vulkánként fortyogtak a mélyben.  
– Uram, asszonyod nagyon aggódott érted. Tudta, hogy a törökök vérdíjat tűztek ki a fejedre. Emiatt szüntelenül kínozta a félelem. Volt, hogy napokig aludni sem bírt. Pihenést csak akkor engedett magának, mikor ereje elfogyott, és teste felmondta a szolgálatot. Ellenségünknek valahogy a fülébe juthatott a fejedelemasszony szenvedése. Ma hajnalban egy török íjász által kapott egy üzenet, ami a te halálhíredet tartalmazta. Túl sok volt ez neki.  
Ezután egy pergamentekercset vett elő csuhája rejtekéből, és felém nyújtotta. Átvéve gyorsan átfutottam a rövid üzenetet, melyből kiderült, nem véletlen baleset okozta zuhanását.  
„Uram meghalt, ezzel az életem véget ért. Kérem az Istent, hogy egyesítsen újra bennünket.”  
A végére érve dermedt ujjaimból a földre hullt a pergamen. Ott pedig lassan átitta a vér, mely még mindig szivárgott a szeretett testből. Gyöngéden simítottam félre egy ezüstös fürtöt a halálban is szépséges arcból. Tisztában voltam vele, hogy a temetés után azonnal indulok vissza a csatába. Nem számít, hányan vannak, annyit ölök meg közülük, amennyit csak lehetséges. Aztán, ha Isten valóban kegyes, harc közben halok meg, aztán ismét vele lehetek. Homlokára lágy csókot leheltem, majd karomba vettem, s Chesare felé fordulva kérdeztem rá arra, amire csak akkor eszméltem rá.  
– Miért nem öltöztettétek méltó ruhába? Mit keres itt a kápolna hideg kövén?  
A pap elsápadt, de végül mély levegőt véve ájtatos hangon válaszolt.  
– Hű szolgái azt remélték, a tudtom nélkül eltemethetik asszonyodat.  
– Miért kellett volna ehhez folyamodniuk? – Hangom figyelmeztetően lágy volt, ahogy végigmértem.  
– Önkezével vetett végett életének, ezért megszentelt földbe nem temethetjük. Ez Isten törvénye.  
Szavaira gyengéden helyeztem vissza a padlóra Erzsébet testét, aztán felemelkedve engedtem szabadjára indulataimat. Egy lépéssel Chesare mellett termettem, és megrázva őt szakadt fel belőlem a kín.  
– Az egyházat védve öltem ezreket, és most megtagadja Isten, hogy asszonyomat méltón temessem el?!  
– Uram, ő már elkárhozott – nyögte félve.  
Türelmemet vesztve löktem el magamtól, és kardomat előrántva tompán észleltem az ijedt pillantások kereszttüzét.  
– Ha szerelmem elkárhozott, akkor én is vele lépek a kárhozat útjára. Megtagadok mindent, mi szent! A sötétséget választom, legyen társam az utamon maga az Ördög!  
– Uram, ezt nem teheted… – próbált megakadályozni a szent ember, de erőtlen szavai hatástalanok voltak.  
A következő pillanatban fegyverem keresztülhasított a levegőn, s az oltárnál álló kereszt közepébe fúródva állt meg, vért fakasztva belőle. Ijedt sikolyok törtek fel a menekülő emberekből, a pap buzgón imádkozni kezdett, remélve, megvédheti a hite. A kialakult káoszról tudomást sem véve megragadtam egy kupát, és felfogtam benne a keresztből ömlő vért.  
– A vér az élet, és ezentúl az én életem! – Szavaim határozottan törtek fel belőlem.  
Aztán ajkamhoz emelve nyeltem le az első kortyot. Azonnal éreztem, haldoklásom kezdetét vette, és soha nem fog véget érni. Ez sem tántorított el. Az utolsó cseppig kiittam kelyhem tartalmát. A kárhozat útjára léptem, innen már nem volt visszaút.  
Ígéretemhez híven a Sötétséget fogadtam szívembe, és birtokaimról száműztem minden szerzetest. Az egyház számára a megtestesült Sátán lettem. Fenyegetőzésük, miszerint a Pokolra jutok, nem hatott meg, hiszen ez volt a célom. Egyedül az érdekelt átkos életemben, hogy pusztítsam az ellenségeimet, mert olyankor legalább éreztem valamit. Feleségem halála előtt is kíméletlen harcos voltam, bár az ölés addig soha nem okozott örömet számomra. Elfogadtam, hogy békés eszközökkel egyszerűen nem lehet megvédeni hazámat és honfitársaimat. Mielőtt harcba indultam volna, asszonyomtól e szavakkal búcsúztam:  
„– Érted, a hazáért és Istenért legyőzöm a török veszedelmet!”  
Kedvesem zavartan nevetett fel akkor, mielőtt merészen kijavított.  
– Uram, a sorrend nem inkább fordított? Elsősorban Istenért, aztán a hazáért kell küzdened, és utolsó sorban értem. Ha ezt Chesare hallotta volna, igazán nagy bajban lennénk.  
Magamhoz rántottam karcsú testét, és hevesen megcsókoltam, mert tudtam, hosszú ideig nem láthatom a szikrázó ezüst szemét, pirosló ajkát, szépségét. Amikor nagy nehezen szétváltunk, a fülébe súgtam:  
– Jó volt a sorrend. Elsősorban érted fogok mindig harcolni, mert számomra a legdrágább vagy. Nélküled a világ sorsa nem érdekel.”  
Elveszítve Erzsébetet hű maradtam szavamhoz. A csatákban válogatás nélkül öltem, megadással nem törődtem. Egyedül a halál számított. Egy idő után már nem is akartam rágondolni, mit veszítettem, mert halott szívem jobban fájt, mint mikor élő volt. Kerestem végzetemet a csatákban, harcoshoz méltón akartam veszni. Végül meg is találtam azt, amit oly ádázul kutattam. A harcmezőn estem el, egy orv támadást követően. Támadóim nem is sejtették, kit terítettek le, hiszen addigra már megszabadultam mindattól, mi a Sárkány Rend lovagjává tett. A valódi felismerés bukásom utáni éjjel ért el, miközben halott testem újraépítette magát.  
Emberi halálomkor ébredtem rá, mit értem el valójában, mikor ittam a vérből, mely a keresztből ömlött. Halni nem tudóvá váltam. Esküm, mellyel egyesülni akartam feleségemmel, igazából örökre elválasztott tőle. Első ébredésem után már valóban nem volt semmi, ami megállíthatott volna. A sötétség teremtménye lettem.

 

_Kelet-Európa, 1862. július 18._

A szobát a hold fénye világította meg, de ennyi bőségesen elegendő volt számomra a kezemben tartott levél elolvasásához.  
_  
„Tisztelt Mr. Harry V. D.!  
Az Ön által vásárolt ingatlanokon befejeztük a kért átalakításokat. A vizsgálatok alapján a házak alkalmasak a fogadására, amennyiben egyéb kívánsága lenne, kérjük, jelezze felénk. Megérkezése várható időpontja alapján a kulcsokat másnap személyesen fogom átadni Önnek, kérése alapján a Carfax birokon.  
Tisztelettel:  
Ron Weasley”_

Elégedetten húztam el számat, és évszázadok óta talán most először töltött el némi izgatottság. A világ az elmúlt négyszáz évben túl sokat változott, és ezt a régi kor gyermekeként mindenkinél jobban éreztem. Ahhoz, hogy ennek a fejlődésnek a részese legyek, értenem kellett a sok újítást, mi további változásokhoz fog elvezetni. Egyebek mellett emiatt is utazom Londonba. A tudásért, valamint nem elhanyagolható az sem, hogy csábít a nemzetközi ízek gondolata. Ezután figyelmemet a következő levélre fordítottam, ami vendégemet illetné, de neki erre már amúgy sem volt szüksége.

_  
„Mr. Renfield!  
Megkaptuk a levelét, miszerint érdemes lenne felmérni az ingatlanpiacot Kelet-Európa térségében. Megkapja az engedélyt, és az ezzel együtt járó további tartózkodás jogát. Amennyiben sikerrel jár, és befejezte a kutatómunkát...”_

 

A levél további tartalma lényegtelen volt, mint ahogy a vállamat átkaroló selymes karok is. Türelmetlenül ráztam le magamról a nem kívánt érintést. Elutasításomra bosszús sziszegés volt a válasz. Oda sem figyeltem a kiváltott reakcióra. Helyette inkább összehajtogattam a leveleket, és csak utána fordultam szembe ágyasaim egyikével. Sápadt, élőt lángra lobbantó, gyönyörű arc nézett vissza rám. Szerencsére már régen nem voltam élő, így csak unottan néztem a csábító álcát, ami egy ragadozót takart.  
– Ne menj el – kérte édes hangon, és hosszú szemfogai előbukkantak borvörös ajkai közül. – Mind magányosak leszünk, ha itt hagysz bennünket.  
– Mr. Renfield elegendő társaságot biztosít neked és nővéreidnek.  
A csábító arcvonásokon démoni kifejezés uralkodott el, ahogy eszébe jutott a hálójukban vergődő alak.  
– Már nem bírja sokáig.  
– Túl sok csókot adtatok neki – állapítottam meg tárgyilagosan. – Hagyjátok néha pihenni is – ajánlottam az atyai tanácsot.  
– Éhezünk – panaszolta kedvetlenül –, mert nem engedsz vadászni.  
Erre inkább nem is mondtam semmit, mert tudtam, ha szabadon engedem őket, akkor rövid időn belül elpusztítják a megmaradt kevéske embert is. Eddig legalábbis nem kereshették szabadon vágyaik forrását. Viszont, mivel hosszabb időre terveztem utazásomat, úgy véltem, az a kevéske is veszhet.  
– A következő éjszakától szabadon portyázhattok.  
Válaszomra selymes, hideg karok öleltek át, csókokkal csábítva próbált tüzet csiholni ott, ahol parázs sem volt. Érzéketlenül tűrtem az ostromot, a varázsa rég elmúlt. Négyszáz év magányosan túl hosszú lett volna, ezért hódításaim közül három nőt tettem magamhoz hasonlatossá. Az eredmény pedig, mint kiderült, hosszú távon semmit sem segített unalmam elűzésében. Ezért is volt szükségem arra, hogy oly sok évszázad után kimozduljak kastélyomból.  
A kihívás volt az, ami igazán vonzott, ettől több leszek, mint egy járkáló hulla. Keresek valamit, még magam sem tudtam, mit, de úgy véltem, Angliában fogom megtalálni. A végzetemet. Hátha odaát lesz valaki, aki méltó ellenfelem lehet. Ha pedig nem, akkor terjeszteni fogom a sötétséget, feladatomhoz híven. Nőm csókjai egyre forróbbakká váltak, jól tudtam, mit kíván valójában. Nagylelkű hangulatban voltam, ezért a néma kérésnek engedve fejemet oldalra billentve hagytam, hogy fogai belém hatolva vegyék véremet. Miközben mohó vágyát csillapította, a szobában lévő képre meredtem, de halott szívem már meg sem rezdült Erzsébet látványára.

_  
London, Malfoy kúria, 1862. június 5._

Nemesi születésem jogán kiváltságos vagyok, de míg ez a kívülállók szemében lehet irigyelni való, inkább teher a rám kényszerített színjáték. Legalábbis nekem mindenképpen, hiszen még jövőmről sem dönthettem szabadon. Mások határozták meg, mit tehetek. Esetemben apám, Lord Lucius Malfoy. Kérlelhetetlen szigorral szabta meg életem minden egyes állomását, és most leendő menyasszonyom személyét jelölte ki.  
– Ginevra Weasley. A családfája nem éppen fényes, valamint több testvére van, mint kellene. Viszont távoli nagynénjének egyedüli örököse. Az összes vagyonát a vörös fruskára hagyja, amint örök álomra szenderül. Biztos forrásaim szerint ez hamarosan bekövetkezik.  
Nyugodtan hallgattam egészen idáig, pedig tisztában voltam vele, hogy milyen indokkal hívtak a dolgozószobába. Egy ideje már nyílt tény, hogy csődbe mentünk. Ez még csak családunk számára világos, barátaink – vagy inkább talpnyalóink – előtt egyelőre rejtve volt az igazság. Tönkremenetelünk pillanatától nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy szüleim általam remélhetik a felsőbb körökbe való visszakapaszkodást. Ez alól kibúvó nincs, a feladat egyes-egyedül az enyém. Azonban bizonyos feltételeim nekem is voltak ezzel kapcsolatban, még ha a Malfoy név miatt meg is kellett tennem.  
– Megértem, hogy a családért nősülnöm kell, azonban a leendő feleségemet magam fogom kiválasztani. Az biztos, hogy nem Ginny Weasley lesz ez a személy.  
– Mi bajod vele, Draco? Az a lány visszautasított egy amerikai milliomost azért, mert rád vár. A környezetében mindenki tudja, hogy megőrül érted. Ráadásul csinos, és hamarosan pénzes is lesz. Mi kell még?  
Apám szavaiból szinte sütött az értetlenség, mert valóban, a nagy többség számára ez maga volt a megvalósult álom. Viszont számomra pontosan az említett dolgok nem jelentettek sokat. Ha már pénzért kellett nősülnöm, legalább kedvelni akartam hitvesemet.   
– Szerelmet, vagy legalább némi vonzalmat elvárok – csúszott ki akaratlanul a számon.  
Apám fürkésző, szürke szemében gúnyos szikra villant fel.  
– Szerelem? – ismételte megvető hitetlenkedéssel. – Anyáddal mi sem indultunk jól a házasságunkban, de összecsiszolódtunk.  
Azt nem említettem meg erre, hogy ez a „csiszolódás” annyiból állt, hogy nem tartózkodtak túlzottan sokáig egy légtérben. Pontosan ezért nem akartam egy ehhez hasonló kapcsolatot. Cseppet sem meglepő módon apám egyáltalán nem értette meg, mire vágyok. Ez persze várható volt, soha nem is állt szándékában megérteni. Számára nem voltam más, mint az örökös, akit a saját képére kell formálni. Viszont ebben az esetben nem akartam engedni, és már nyitottam is a számat tiltakozásképpen, de megelőzött.  
– Felesleges akadékoskodnod, Draco. A szülők felé már jeleztük, hogy igényt tartunk a lányuk kezére, amit érthetően elfogadtak. Ezzel nemesi cím kerül a családjukba – jegyezte meg dölyfösen. – Ma délután teára vagy hivatalos, ahol személyesen is megkéred a kezét. Holnapra az újságok is közlik a hírt. A hitelezőink pedig, mondhatom, elégedettek ezzel a fordulattal. Párat már ki is tudtam fizetni; leendő arád máris igen bőkezűen bánik az örökségével.  
Nem sok híja volt, hogy haragosan törjek ki. Olyan helyzetbe kerültem, amiből lehetetlen szabadulni. Ha felbontanám az eljegyzést, botrány robbanna ki, a behajtók rögtön a nyakunkon lennének, és Ginevra Weasley valószínűleg az élükön csörtetne.  
Az évek óta belém nevelt önuralom ebben a helyzetben is segítségemre sietett, ezért csak annyit mondtam kifejezéstelen hangon:  
– Ha már ennyi mindent elintéztél, akkor délután át is viheted azt a gyűrűt!  
Ezután magára hagytam atyámat, és elindultam oda, ahol valószínűleg jobban megértenek. A Carfax ház mellett álló elmegyógyintézet volt az úti célom. Nem mintha jegyet akartam volna oda váltani egy hosszabb tartózkodásra. Keresztapám vezetése alatt állt az intézet, aki mindennél jobban át tudta látni a helyzeteket, ezért tőle reméltem tanácsot. Mit tehetek egy menyasszonnyal, akit nem kívánok?  
Megérkezve egy ápoló azonnal elvezetett az irodájához. Belépve mellőztem mindenféle illemszabályt, és rögtön a lényegre tértem:  
– Megnősülök!  
Az asztalnál ülő szikár alak némileg meglepetten bámult felém, de aztán szokásos sztoikus lénye felülemelkedett a pillanaton, és csak annyit mondott:  
– Gratulálnék, azonban az arckifejezésedből úgy vélem, nem erre van szükséged. Egy whisky talán jobban a kedvedre lenne.  
Fáradtan rogytam egy karosszékbe, miközben az italra vártam. Megkapva azt azonnal felhajtottam, és bár marta a torkomat, rögtön nyújtottam is a következőért poharamat.  
– Fiam, elég idős vagy már ahhoz, hogy élvezd az italt – korholt gúnyosan.  
Mivel a kiszolgálás szemmel láthatóan hagyott némi kívánnivalót maga után, saját magam vettem kézbe a dolgot... vagyis az üveget. Felpattanva koboztam el az egészet, és aztán visszatértem székem puhaságához. Ezután néma egyetértésben ittunk, habár Perselus csak kortyolgatott, de ez nem zavart túlzottan. Több maradt nekem.  
– Segíts, találj ki valamit, hogy ne kelljen elvennem Ginnyt – törtem meg váratlanul a csendet.  
– Mi a bajod azzal a fruskával?  
– Vörös – válaszoltam azonnal.  
– Komoly érv – állapította meg ironikus éllel a hangjában. – Viszont formás.  
Félreraktam az eddig ölemben dédelgetett üveget, és dühöngve álltam fel, bár közben némileg forgott a világ körülöttem. Úgy éreztem, muszáj járkálnom, képtelen voltam egy helyben ülni.  
– Egyszerűen nem kell! Van, aki egyből tudja, ha valakit szeret, vagy éppen kevésbé kedvel. Na, én pont így vagyok ezzel a nővel. Az ízlésemnek túl harsány. Szerelmes akarok lenni, ha már egy életre választok magam mellé valakit – tört ki belőlem.  
Utolsó szavaimra pontosan olyan pillantást kaptam, mint apám dolgozószobájában.  
– Draco, szerelem nem létezik, egyszerűen az agyunk generál egy illúziót. Mondhatjuk úgy is, a létfenntartás ösztönének nevet adtunk. Jobban hangzik a szerelem, mint az utódnemzés.  
A tudományos magyarázat alatt teljes komolyság uralta arcvonásait, és nyilvánvaló volt, hogy tökéletesen hisz szavaiban. Rögtön ráébredtem, nem a jó emberhez jöttem tanácsért; ennyi erővel maradhattam volna otthon is.  
– Tényleg jó barátok vagytok apámmal. Ez pontosan megegyezik azzal, amit mondott. Persze, ő kevésbé tudományosan fogalmazta meg az érveit – jegyeztem meg a végén szarkasztikusan.  
Iróniám szó szerint lepattogott róla, mert elégedetten húzta mosolyra vékony ajkát.  
– Apád egy okos ember.  
– Ezért kell pénzért nősülnöm!  
– Azt nem mondtam, hogy hibátlan. Sajnos, a hiúsága miatt vagytok ott, ahol.  
Érdeklődve néztem vissza rá, mivel családunk csődjének részleteiről soha nem kaptam pontos felvilágosítást. Sejtettem, hogy van valami a háttérben, és most ez bizonyossá is vált. Ezzel lehet némi fegyver a kezemben, ha megtudom – vontam le azonnal a végkövetkeztetést.  
– Mondd el! – követeltem.  
– Egy ideje már szemüveget kellene viselnie, mert a látása nem a legjobb. Hiába mondtam neki, mennyire ragyogóan nézne ki vele, nem hitt nekem. Habár a csúfos „tévedése” után, azt hiszem, titokban mégis elkezdte hordani.  
Válaszától nem lettem jobban. A tudat, hogy azért kell pénzért nősülnöm, mert valaki nem volt hajlandó szemüveget viselni, eléggé bosszantó. Visszarogytam székemre, teljesen elkeseredve. Ezt látva Perselus a maga módján vigasztalni próbált.  
– Egy eljegyzés még nem házasság. Tudom, nem sok választ el tőle, de ezt el kell fogadnod. Ezzel tisztában vagy magad is. Egyébként volt elég időd, hogy megtaláld azt a személyt, akit jobban kedvelnél, mint Miss Weasleyt. Végül is, már húsz éves vagy. Esetleg valahol van egy lány, akiről eddig nem beszéltél?  
– Nincs – sóhajtottam fáradtan. – Bár lenne.  
Sajnos hiába voltam igazi gavallér, és számos hölgy kegyét élveztem fiatal korom ellenére, valami mégis hiányzott ezekből a kapcsolatokból. Ürességet éreztem egy-egy szenvedélyes kalandom közben. Az időt agyonütöttem ezekkel a légyottokkal, de közben végig tudtam, hogy várok valakire. Viszont ha megnősülök, akkor elszalasztom a lehetőséget, ami bármikor betoppanhat. Fogalmam sem volt, miért ragaszkodtam ennyire makacsul ehhez a gondolathoz, de olyan régóta volt bennem ez az érzés, hogy képtelen voltam szabadulni tőle. Talán nem is akartam, hiszen családunk hidegsége mindig is oly fojtogató volt, és mikor már úgy éreztem, nem bírom, csak ez a gondolat adott erőt: valahol vár engem is valaki. Az esküvőt késleltetni kell, amíg csak lehet – határoztam el.  
 __

_Greenwich kikötő, 1862. augusztus 8._

Viharral érkeztem a Demeter nevű hajón. Addigra a legénység minden tagja feladta a harcot, amit az életéért vívott. A partok közelébe érve holló alakjában folytattam utamat. A hajón csupán földdel teli ládáimat hagytam, amiket majd Mr. Weasley fog eljuttatni hozzám. Az egyedüli kényelmetlenség, amit el kellett viselnem, míg távol voltam otthonomtól, az általam hozott ládákban rejlett. Hozzá voltam kötve az átkos földhöz, mely a rég elhagyatott kápolna alól származott. Ott tettem meggondolatlan eskümet. Ha képes lennék érezni, valószínűleg bánnám döntésemet, azonban szerelmem elvesztése óta semmi sem számított. A magányos évszázadok alatt ellenállás nélkül adtam át magamat a sötétség csábításának. Hiszen egyszerűbb volt megtenni, amire buzdított, mint gondolni az engem ért veszteségre. Érzelmek nélküli létezésemet a vér utáni vágy törte meg.  
A szélben vitorlázva egy ragadozó szemével mértem fel az új környezetet. Az éjszaka sötétjében vörös fürtök villanását észleltem egy virágzó rózsabokornál. Közelebb érve már a hozzá tartozó alakot is láttam. A látvány csábító, kedvemre való volt. A kísértés ellenére is tovább szárnyaltam, mert szó szerint tele voltam, viszont megjegyeztem a kerthez tartozó házat. Szándékomban állt visszatérni oda, hogy mélyrehatóan megismerkedjek az éjszakát szemmel láthatóan kedvelő hölggyel. Folytattam utamat birtokom felé, jól tudva, hogy másnap megérkezik első hivatalos vendégem.

Új lakhelyemre érve elégedetten állapítottam meg, hogy birtokom mentes a modern épületekre jellemző formáktól. Kedvemre voltak a sötét folyosók és fénytelen szobák. Habár a Nap nem tesz kárt bennem, mégis legyengít, ha túlzottan sokáig élvezem a világosság tüzét. Szerencsére Angliára inkább jellemző a köd és eső, mint a túlzott napsütés. Ez pedig ismét csak a választott ország mellett szólt. Ideálisak a körülmények a magamfajta számára.


	2. 2.

_  
Purfleet elmegyógyintézet, 1862. augusztus 9._

 

Az elmúlt hónapokban sajnálatos módon menedékem lett keresztapám irodája. Hiába vetettem bele magam a keresésbe, hogy megtaláljam a nőt, kit nekem rendeltek, nem jártam sikerrel. Eddig eredménytelenül kutattam az első bálozók és vénlányok között. Közben pedig fenyegetően közeledett az esküvőm időpontja, hiába álltam elő újabb és újabb kifogásokkal a halasztást illetően. A kettős erővel azonban nem bírtam; külön-külön talán még lehetett volna némi esélyem, de apám és menyasszonyom együttesen egyszerűen legyőzhetetlenek bizonyultak. Hiszen a cél közös volt: mielőbb oltár elé állítani engem.  
Az ablakhoz sétáltam, és kinézve meglepődve észleltem a szemben álló birtokhoz érkező kocsikat, amiken hatalmas méretű ládák voltak.  
– Már megint itt vagy?! – törte meg a csendet Perselus hangja.  
Kelletlenül fordítottam felé a figyelmemet.  
– Erről nem akarok beszélni – közöltem fáradt hangon. – Inkább mondd csak, ki az új szomszéd? Elég fura figura lehet, ha egy diliház mellé költözik.  
– Ez egy szanatórium, ami segít a túlfeszített idegzetű betegeken – javított ki fensőbbséges hangon. – Amúgy fogalmam sincs, nem érdekelnek mások ügyei, amíg nem tartoznak a pácienseim közé.  
Gúnyosan húztam el számat a kórháza védelmében ejtett szavai nyomán. Mivel amúgy is pocsék hangulatban voltam, úgy gondoltam, rémes egyedül lenni ebben az állapotban.  
– Mindig is csodáltam benned a fogalmazó képességedet. Azonban ettől az igazság változatlan marad. Az összes beteg itt egy rakás dilis.  
A tények embereként erre már ő sem mondhatott semmit. Sakk-matt.

_  
Carfax birtok, 1862. augusztus 9._

 

Másnap percre pontosan megérkezett Mr. Weasley a ládáim kíséretében. Sajnálkozva számolt be a Demeter hajóval történt szerencsétlenségről. Érdeklődve hallgattam, bár jobban érdekelt vérének illata. Habár férfiból csak végszükség esetén táplálkoztam, mint például egy hosszabb hajóút során. Új ismerősöm vöröslő hajával felidézte bennem a bájos hölgyet, kit éjszaka figyeltem meg.  
– Ma estére egy kisebb összejövetelt tervezünk, ha van kedve, csatlakozzon hozzánk – érkezett a baráti ajánlat, ami számomra igazi felhívás volt keringőre. – Lánytestvéremnek meséltem önről, és rendkívül módon szeretne hallani az országáról. Hamarosan az esküvőjét tartjuk, ezért keresi az ideális helyet a nászútra.  
Gyanútlansága elképesztően vonzó volt. A földemen élők mindegyike tudta, miféle fajzat vagyok, és inkább vártak kereszttel a kezükben, mint vacsorára. Határozottan kedvemre volt ez a fajta fogadtatás, amiben most részesültem.  
– Az ajánlat kedves, és élek is vele. Remélem, angoltudásom nem fog cserbenhagyni a társaságban.  
– Kitűnően beszéli a nyelvet, uram.  
– Köszönöm, mondhatni, az utazásom során szívtam magamba az... ismereteket. Mikor lesz az esküvő?  
Új ismerősöm szemmel láthatólag igazán a szavak embere volt, mert azonnal, mindenféle hezitálás nélkül tárta elém a család dolgait.  
– Oh, a húgom évek óta szerelmes Lord Draco Malfoyba, de eddig nem sok esélye volt nála. Viszont fordult a kocka, bár csak Ginnyt illetően. Egy férfigyűlölő nagynénink, aki eléggé jómódú, minden vagyonát ráíratta. Családunk rengeteg taggal dicsekedhet, sajnos, hogy nénikém szavaival éljek: „Mind megvetendő férfiak!” – A mondat végén vidáman nevetett fel, láthatólag nem bánta, hogy kimaradt a gazdagságból.  
– Úgy veszem észre, egy cseppet sem zavarja.  
– Boldog ember vagyok – vigyorodott el. – Este megismerkedhet a menyasszonyommal is.  
Hiába teltek el évszázadok, az új hatásokkal szembesülve váratlanul csapott le saját veszteségem tudata.  
– Szerencsés, ha egy nő szerelmét tudhatja magáénak – válaszoltam fakó hangon. – Én sajnos elveszítettem, mi örömet hozhatott volna életembe.  
– Sajnálom, uram, régen történt?  
– Mintha évszázadok teltek volna el azóta – válaszoltam az igazsághoz híven –, azonban a fájdalom soha nem múlik el teljesen. Viszont, kérem, hívjon Harrynek – ajánlottam fel váratlanul, ezzel témát váltva.  
– Harry? Ez meglehetősen angol név – állapította meg.  
– Hazámban Imrich néven kereszteltek, de mivel úgy döntöttem, ideje hm... hogy is mondják? Ah, igen, megvan! Modernebbnek lennem, ezért utánanéztem nevem angol megfelelőjének.  
– Való igaz, az Imrich olyan középkorinak tűnik – értett egyet döntésemmel. – Harrynek fogom hívni, és cserébe szólítson Ronnak.  
– Természetesen.  
– Rendben, akkor este várjuk. Elmondom, merre kell jönnie...  
Némán hallgattam a magyarázatot, miközben jóságos barátnak tüntettem fel magamat. Valószínűleg, ha élő lennék, valódi barátság alakulhatott volna ki közöttünk. Így azonban boldogsága bosszantó, ha nem egyenesen irritáló volt számomra. Ahogy a címet megtudtam, sötét elégedettséget éreztem, mert a helyszín megegyezett azzal, ahova amúgy is el akartam látogatni.  
– A testvérednek is vörös haja van? – kérdeztem érdeklődve, bár a választ előre sejtettem.  
– Az egész családunk az! – nevetett zavartan.  
A vadászat határozottan szórakoztató lesz, ezt már előre éreztem a csontjaimban.  
– Ez a vér színe – jegyeztem meg elgondolkodva.  
– Jellemző is ránk a forrófejűség – értett félre, de nem javítottam ki.  
Kedélyesen váltunk el, és gyanútlan áldozatom nem is sejtette, mit hívott magához.

_  
Hillingham-ház, 1862. augusztus 9._

 

Az általam áljegyességnek tartott kötelesség megkövetelte tőlem, hogy bizonyos időközönként tiszteletemet tegyem menyasszonyom házában. Nem volt sok kedvem hozzá, csakhogy muszáj volt alkalmanként eljátszanom a vőlegény szerepét. Ugyanis, ha Ginny csak megsejtette volna, mennyire nem akarom elvenni, akkor nagyobb iramra kapcsolva sürgette volna az esküvőnket. Nekem pedig legfőképpen időre volt szükségem ahhoz, hogy megtaláljam azt a különleges személyt, akitől szívem majd hatalmasat dobban.  
A hetek múlásával keserűségem egyre csak nőtt, hiszen hiába vettem szemügyre már a csúnyább nőket is, nem jött a várt érzés. Néha, alkoholmámoros pillanataimban, úgy véltem, csak egy álmot üldözök, és ideje lenne feladnom, vagy – apám szavával élve – felnőnöm.  
Elkeseredettségem napról napra növekedett, de egyelőre még makacsul kitartottam, bár magam sem tudtam, honnét merítettem hozzá az erőt. Egy ösztön vagy inkább őrület űzött tovább.  
Álom és ébrenlét határán egy megfoghatatlan sejtelem uralt el, ott látni is véltem azt, kit nekem rendeltek, azonban magamhoz térve nem emlékeztem, kiért égtem oly hevesen. Szégyenemre az ilyen ébredések során könnyek gyűltek szemembe. Megvetettem magamat ezért a férfiatlan magatartásért, azonban így sem tudtam feladni.  
Beszélni nem mertem arról, hogy mit élek át mostanában, egyre sűrűbben. A környezetemben valószínűleg senki sem értette volna meg. Esetleg Pitonnak beszámolhattam volna az újabb gyötrelemről, ami lassan hatalmába kerített. Tőle viszont nem kapnék megoldást gondomra, legfeljebb beutalót egy kezelésre, a rokoni kapcsolatoknak hála, jutányos áron. Barátaim szintén kizárva, hiszen hozzám hasonlóan az arisztokrácia felső rétegének szabálya szerint nem beszéltünk komoly témákról, érzelmekről meg főleg nem. Így hát maradtam a problémával egyedül.  
Szerencsére a külvilág semmit sem sejtett minderről, és viselkedésemben egyelőre nem volt felfedezhető egy parányi hiba sem.   
Legalább ilyenkor kifizetődő volt Malfoynak lenni... ha a világ össze is dőlt, akkor is képes voltam hűvös egykedvűséget tettetni. Természetesen ezen a téren még kezdőnek számítottam, mert a mester Lucius Malfoy volt. Ezzel pedig elértem a legfőbb félelmemhez, hogy az évek múlásával pontosan olyan leszek, mint ő. Rideg és megközelíthetetlen. Fáradtan sóhajtottam fel, mert lovaskocsim megérkezett úti céljához. Rendeztem elkeseredett arcvonásaimat, és mire kiszálltam a hintóból, már olyan voltam, amilyennek látni akart a világ. Egy gondtalan arisztokrata.  
Egykedvűen léptem be a házba, ahol a komornyik fogadott, és kötelességtudóan vette át cilinderemet meg a többi kiegészítőt. Mielőtt feltettem volna bármiféle kérdést Ginny hollétét illetően, Hobbs már meg is adta a választ.  
– Weasley kisasszony a szalonban várja a vendégekkel, hogy vacsorához ülhessenek.  
A szavakra sikerült uralnom indulataimat. Ennek eredményeként éledező dühöm belülről kezdett fojtogatni, de már hozzászoktam ehhez az érzéshez az idők folyamán. Habár nem terveztem egy egész estét itt tölteni, tisztában voltam vele, elbuktam. Villámlátogatásra jöttem, ami azt jelenti, hogy tíz, maximum húsz percet szándékoztam itt eltölteni. Mikor jeleztem érkezésemet, még szó sem volt vendégekről.  
Elismerő mosolyra húztam számat. El kellett ismernem, jegyesem kieszelte a tökéletes megoldást, amivel maradásra bírhat, s emiatt muszáj lesz hosszabb ideig játszanom a vőlegény szerepét. Mivel jó lenne tudni, mennyire is kell odaadónak lennem, finoman érdeklődtem a legbiztosabb forrástól:  
– Kikből áll ez a vendégsereg?  
– Mr. Ron Weasley és menyasszonya, Miss Hermione Granger – sorolta azonnal a neveket a komornyikok gyöngye.  
Ezt hallva kelletlenül indultam meg a szalon felé, és magamban megállapítottam, hogy Ginny máris úgy viselkedik, mintha övé lenne a ház. Igaz, ez csupán idő kérdése, hiszen nénikéje súlyos beteg, de állítólag azért van itt, hogy ápolja, cserébe az örökségéért. A gondoskodásból azonban még nem sokat láttam, mióta abban a szerencsében volt részem, hogy ide járhatok. A szalonhoz érve időm sem volt jelezni érkezésemet, mert Ginny elsőként vett észre, mintha valami belső érzéke súgta volna meg jelenlétemet. Szó szerin lerohant, a rá jellemző hevességgel esett karjaimba, mire önkéntelenül átkaroltam. Szerencsémre a fal a hátam mögött volt, így nem estünk hanyatt, de nem sok választott el tőle. Észleltem a vendégek jóindulatú kacagását, és a „szerelmespár” szó is megütötte a fülemet. Hosszú éjszakának néztem elébe, ahogy azt már eleve sejtettem, de most bizonyossággá vált.  
– Nem vagy már gyerek! – súgtam figyelmeztetőleg jegyesem fülébe, miközben eltoltam magamtól. – Így viszont legalább hajlandó voltál átölelni – lehelte, csak számomra hallható módon.  
Mivel többen voltak körülöttünk a kelleténél, ezért nem tehettem hozzá, hogy nem volt más választásom. Némán viseltem el, hogy belém kapaszkodva vonszoljon beljebb. Soha nem értettem meg ragaszkodásának fokát. Sejtelmem sincs, mivel váltottam ki belőle ezt az esztelen kényszert, amivel magához akart kötni. Szavaiból és az egész viselkedésből süt, hogy tartózkodásomat irányába egyáltalán nem veszi komolyan. Ostobán azt hiszi, pusztán kéretem magamat, de végül majd rájövök, mennyit is ér valójában. Végül is, ki az az idióta, aki képes lenne visszautasítani őt?! Valószínűleg egyedül nekem volt nyomorom attól, hogy egy csábító, fiatal szépség veszettül akart férjének.

Udvariasan üdvözöltem leendő sógoromat és jegyesét, akik élő példái voltak annak, hogy a szerelem létezik. Különben mi más magyarázata lenne annak, hogy egy amúgy okos nő Ron Weasleyvel akarta összekötni az életét?  
– Ron, mikor érkezik az a külföldi herceg, akit meghívtál?  
– Herceg? – ismételtem meglepetten, hiszen az arisztokrácia berkeiben nem hallottam semmiféle hercegről.  
A váratlan kérdések láthatólag megzavarták az ifjút a kokettálásban, amit Hermionéval folytatott, mert némileg elvörösödve nézett irányunkba.  
– Ginny, mondtam, hogy nem szeretne a címével kérkedni, nincs szüksége felhajtásra – válaszolta sietősen, majd felém fordulva kezdett magyarázni. – Mr. Harry Vlad Dracul az egyik ügyfelem, akit ma személyesen is megismerhettem. A teljesen új környezet miatt, valamint azért, mert valaki rágta ezért a fülemet, meghívtam estére.  
– Egy herceg, aki nem akar herceg lenni – jegyezte meg csúfondárosan leendő hitvesem.  
– Pontosan – helyeselt a hátunk mögül váratlanul egy selymes hang.  
Meglepetten fordultunk az újonnan érkező irányába. Először annyira lefoglalt a látvány, hogy igazából a lényeget egy pillanattal később fogtam fel. Azonban, mikor nyilvánvalóvá vált, már nem tehettem semmit. Másodpercek alatt szerelmes lettem egy férfibe.  
Mi volt az, ami magával ragadott? Nem tudtam volna pontosan megválaszolni a kérdést. Talán koromszínű tincsei, melyek oly sötétek voltak, hogy még a gyertyák fénye sem csillant meg rajtuk. Talán szemének zöldje, mely szépsége ellenére is furcsán élettelenek hatott. Úgy tűnt, ez a kegyetlen szempár látott olyat, amit élőnek soha nem lett volna szabad. Sápadt arcában ajka kihívóan piroslott, túlzottan felhívva ezzel a figyelmet érzéki ívelésére. Ez a száj gúnyosan rezdült meg ijedtségünk láttán.

Szívem fájdalmasan szorult össze, miközben ráébredtem a kegyetlen valóságra. Megérkezett a várt vendég. Valamint tovább már nem kell kutatnom, mert az iménti fájdalom nem volt más, mint a szerelem kínja, amit egy férfi ébresztett bennem.  
A bűn gondolatára jeges rémület hasított belém, és tekintetemet azonnal el is fordítottam az érkezőről, aki tudtán kívül elérte azt, amit még soha senki. Megijesztett. Tudtam, hogy a lehető leggyorsabban össze kell kapnom magam, ahogy azt is, hogy erre csupán pillanataim vannak.  
Szinte hálás voltam a belém kapaszkodó vékony ujjaknak, mert bár nekem kellene támaszt nyújtanom egy hölgynek, ezúttal mégis inkább én szorultam segítségre. Számtalanszor elképzeltem, mi lesz, ha megtalálom a vágyott személyt, de természetesen ilyenkor mindig nőre gondoltam. Eszembe sem jutott, hogy életem párja férfiként fog felbukkanni... ráadásul herceg lesz.  
Jegyesem eközben meglepetten sikkantott föl a váratlan vendég hatására, de gyorsan magához tért. Gyorsabban, mint én. Azonnal az újonnan érkezőhöz lépett, és mivel támaszom volt, ezért vele haladtam. Nem hághattam át az udvariassági szabályokat. Távolról hallottam az ilyenkor szokásos, semmitmondó üdvözlési formákat. Mikor rám került a sor, gépiesen mutatkoztam be, majd nyújtottam felé kezemet. Miközben megérintettük egymást, akkor mertem újra rátekinteni, mert addig valahova, egy távoli pontra meredtem. Elszakítani tekintetemet a biztos pontról mindenképpen hiba volt a részemről. Közelsége azonban túlzottan erős hatással volt érzékeimre, melyek egyszerűen képtelenek voltak alkalmazkodni az új körülményekhez. Önuralmam, ami eddig büszkeségem volt a kellemetlen helyzetekben, romokban hevert.  
Ahogy tekintetünk összekapcsolódott, az a különös szempár döbbenettel telt meg. Ismeretlen tűz támadt bennem, égetően forró. Soha nem éltem át semmi ehhez foghatót, mint akkor, azokban a másodpecekben. Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt, míg elszakadtunk egymástól, hogy a többiek is üdvözöljék az érkezőt. Kábultan engedtem, hogy Ginny magával cibáljon, de pár lépés után átvettem az irányító szerepét. Sietősen kivezettem a szobából, és oda sem figyeltem záporozó kérdéseire. Szó nélkül kísértem be a könyvtárszobába, ahol azonnal a tettek mezejére léptem, amint becsukódott mögöttünk az ajtó.  
– Draco, mi a fene bajod...? – A mondatot már nem tudta befejezni, mert az ajtónak lökve vadul megcsókoltam.  
Jövendőbelim jogos felháborodás helyett elégedetten morrant fel, és a selymes karok rögtön körém fonódtak. Az „Oh, Draco” nyögései jelezték, hogy valamit jól csinálok, azonban a magam részéről semmiféle elragadtatást nem tapasztaltam. Ez pedig nagyon rosszat jelentett rám nézve. Be akartam bizonyítani, hogy a tűz, mi megégetett egy apró érintés nyomán, igazából semmi sem volt. Puszta képzelgés, hogy egy percre is vonzónak véltem egy másik férfit. Egy álom volt, és ha innét kilépek, a szalonba visszatérve higgadt egykedvűséggel mérem majd végig ezt a Harry Akárkicsodát.  
Viszont lehet, rossz nőt választottam az elmélet bizonyításához, hiszen vonzalmat sem nagyon éreztem eddig Ginny iránt... viszont kellett valaki. Sajnos, ő volt az egyetlen lehetőségem, mert úgy véltem, Ron nem díjazta volna, ha Hermionét vonszolom ki. Elégedetlenül szakítottam meg ölelkezésünket.

– Most miért hagytad abba? – nyögött csalódottan.  
– Vendégeid vannak – közöltem fagyosan a tényt.  
– Oh, de az előbb még ez nem zavart! – válaszolta felfortyanva. – Talán féltékeny lettél a jóképű hercegre, mert igazi gavallér módjára kezet csókolt? – érdeklődött reménykedve. – Azért voltál ilyen, Draco?  
Kiábrándító, de észre sem vettem ezt a momentumot, pedig ott álltam mellette. Ez is jelzi, mennyire próbáltam nem figyelni a környezetemre.  
– Drágám, mivel az estét nem tölthetem tovább veled, úgy véltem, az a minimum, hogy megadom neked azt, amiért jegyességünk óta epekedsz.  
Kegyetlen voltam, egy utolsó szemét, tudtam jól. Mégsem voltam képes kedvesebb lenni hozzá. Kihasználtam, miközben ő igaz érzésekkel kapaszkodott belém. Undorodtam magamtól, az egész világtól. Eddig soha nem mutattam különösebb érdeklődést iránta, mégis imádattal csüngött rajtam. Most pedig, hogy gyakorlatilag lerohantam, okkal remélhetett többet. Elkeseredettségemben hibáztam, méghozzá nagyot.  
– Miért vagy ennyire utálatos velem? – kapott karom után.  
Ujjai, mint bilincsek fogtak közre, és elfogott a bezártság érzése, mint mindannyiszor, ha mellette voltam. Lehet, ha a kezdet kezdetén nem akaszkodott volna rám, talán más szemmel néznék rá. Bár ehhez túl késő, mert megérkezett az, akire vártam – hasított belém a gondolat. Ez csak valami tévedés, nyugtattam magamat azonnal. Az nem lehet, hogy első látásra beleestem egy férfiba! Hallottam már hírét annak, hogy vannak olyanok, akik jobban kedvelik a férfias dolgokat, de én eddig nem tartoztam közéjük. Érdeklődésemet eddig kizárólag gyönyörű nők vonták magukra... igaz, az ismeretlen is szép, különös módon, de szép. Bosszúsan észleltem, hogy elég csak rá gondolnom, a szívem azonnal rakoncátlankodni kezd. Az érzés, melyet úgy vártam, átok lett. Minél előbb el akartam szabadulni a közeléből, mert úgy véltem, némi távolság, valamint rengeteg alkohol talán segít a tisztán látásban. Előtte persze a Ginny-ügyet kellett lerendeznem, de az adott lelkiállapotomban ez egyszerű volt.  
– Ha ennyire nem tetszik a viselkedésem, akár fel is bonthatjuk az eljegyzést – ajánlottam fel készségesen.  
A válaszreakción meg sem lepődtem, az elmúlt időben már hozzászoktam.  
– Nem, arról szó sem lehet! Szeretlek.  
– Kérlek, közöld a vendégekkel, hogy sürgős ügyek miatt távoznom kellett – hagytam figyelmen kívül szavait.  
– De hát... – kezdett volna tiltakozni, viszont pillantásom hatására inkább félbehagyta a mondatot.  
Minden ellenérzésem ellenére őszinte sajnálat töltött el iránta, és mielőtt magára hagytam volna, szinte kedvesen mondtam:  
– Miért ragaszkodsz ennyire hozzám? Látod, micsoda egy utálatos alak tudok lenni. Ez vagyok én – jegyeztem meg figyelmeztetőleg.  
– Ez nem igaz – mosolyodott el. – Több vagy ennél, és mikor összeházasodunk, boldogok leszünk.  
Vak reményével sokszor szembesültem, ezért valamilyen szinten hozzászoktam az ehhez hasonló válaszokhoz. Most mégis kifejezetten irritált kitartása, de nem vesztegettem rá több szót. Egy hang nélkül hagytam magára a buta álmaival együtt. Az elmúlt hónapokban több mindennel próbálkoztam, hogy végre kiábránduljon a körém szőtt illúzióiból, természetesen teljesen eredménytelenül.  
A házból kiérve megkönnyebbülten szívtam be a hűs, esti levegőt. Békés hangulatom nem tartott sokáig. Ugyanis az éj sötétje azonnal felidézte bennem azokat a hollószín fürtöket. Emlékeimben ehhez társult egy igéző, zöld szempár. Szerencsére, mielőtt mélyebbre merültem volna saját nyomoromban, a kocsim előállt, kiragadva az álmodozás markából. Jobb szó híján menekültem befelé a biztonságos fülkébe.

Azonban hiába kerültem egyre messzebb a háztól, és vele együtt tőle is, csak nem szűnt meg a rám gyakorolt hatása. Valami mély ösztön azt súgta, ez örökké így lesz. Szerelmes lettem, menthetetlenül. Erre vágytam egészen idáig, most mégis azt kívántam, bár soha ne talált volna meg. Lehetne szegény, csúnya, bárki... csak ne egy herceg. Gyötrődve bámultam ki a tájra, és magam sem tudtam, képes leszek-e ezzel valaha is megbirkózni.

  
OoOoOo

Az éjszakába olvadva egészen az otthonáig követtem Draco Malfoyt. Mohó tekintettel néztem be ablakán, lesve minden egyes mozdulatát. Éhségem, melyet lassan egy napja nem csillapítottam, vad hévvel lángolt bennem, azonban nem engedhettem a kényszernek. Egyelőre csak tudni akartam, hol keressem legközelebb. Semmi sem úgy alakult, ahogy terveztem, de még soha nem volt ekkora öröm a csalódás.  
Az est igen különleges véget ért számomra. Gyanútlan vendéglátóimat jóval hamarabb hagytam magam mögött, mint eredetileg szándékoztam, ráadásul élve. Valójában indulásom előtt erre nem sok esélyük lett volna, hiszen játszadozni akartam, s mivel étkezésre hívtak, természetesen elfogyasztani mindegyiket. Ebből végül semmi sem lett, miután felbukkant egy árny a múltból. Ez pedig alapvetően változtatta meg örökké tartó szenvedésemet.

 

_Mikor megérkeztem, a vidám kis csoport már teljes létszámmal jelen volt. Jó vadászként azonnal felmértem a terepet, de igazából leginkább a bájos, vörös hölgy érdekelt. Ezért először fel sem tűnt a mellette álló karcsú alak.  
Talán egyedül hajának lágy csillogása volt az, melyre némileg felfigyeltem, de nem tulajdonítottam neki túlzott jelentőséget. A szőke haj valahogy mindig is a gyengém volt, hiszen szeretett nőm is ilyennel büszkélkedhetett. Aztán, mikor megfordult a páros, a kiszemelt áldozatra akartam koncentrálni, és csak egy felületes pillantást vetni kísérőjére. Ebből nem lett semmi. Férfit soha nem tartottam szépnek, őt azonban igen. Ahogy közeledett felém, a vágyam egyre nőtt. Olyan erővel, hogy félő volt, kárt tennék benne, ha ott és akkor szabad utat engedek kívánalmamnak. Észleltem, hogy találkozásunk nem csak rám volt különleges hatással, bár úgy tűnt a többiek számára, figyelek szavaikra, igazából érzékeim a szobából váratlanul eltűnő párosra fordítottam. Hallottam a veszekedést, a... csókot, melytől poharam majd eltört a kezemben, miközben az eddig oly vonzónak tartott lány nyakát képzeltem a helyébe.  
Vissza kellett szereznem hidegvéremet, mert amíg nem uralom indulataimat, addig nem mehetek a közelébe. Az eddig közönyös nemlétem semmissé vált egy pillanat alatt, ennek azonban ára volt. Nehéz újra élni egy magamfajta szörnynek. Vágyam mélyebb, mint a halandóké, veszélyesebb. Beszélni akartam az ifjúval, akit Dracónak hívtak. Érinteni, csókolni sápadt bőrét, mely alatt a finom erek lágyan lüktettek. Vérének gondolata még jobban feltüzelt, szemfogaim veszélyesen megnyúltak. Sietve fordultam el, hogy visszaszerezzem önuralmamat. Természetes ösztöneimet ugyan visszafogtam, de nem sok híja volt a kitörésnek. Eredeti szándékom ellen cselekedtem, ez pedig olyan tett volt, amire még soha nem került sor.  
Nehéz is volt visszafognom éhező énemet. Maradásról ezután szó sem lehetett, legalábbis egyelőre. Az ezüstös hajú fiú távozása után nem sokkal én is búcsút vettem értetlen vendéglátóimtól, hogy követhessem._

 

Közben a fény kialudt a szobában. Ezután már rugaszkodtam is el a faltól, emberi szemnek láthatatlan módon. A háztól távolabb kecsesen értem földet. Utazhattam volna levegőben is, de úgy véltem, némi időt kell szánnom megzavarodott gondolataimra. Hiszen létem, mely eddig átok volt, ajándék lett. Hihetetlen, de Erzsébet élt. Ebben az időben, férfiként. Ennek kijózanítónak kellett volna lennie, mégsem volt az. Elfogadtam az igazságot.  
Tagadhatnám, hogy feleségemet véltem látni. Őrületemet magyarázhattam volna azzal, hogy megzavarodtam az új környezet miatt... egy ember biztos ezt tenné. Kifogásokat gyártana. Ebbe a hibába életemben sem estem soha, s nem szándékoztam elkezdeni az önámítást, főleg nem négyszáz évvel később. Tudtam egyből, első pillantásra, amint belenéztem azokba az ezüstös szemekbe, hogy Erzsébet lelke tekintett vissza rám. Újra megtaláltam társamat, akit nekem rendeltek. Gyermekként, mikor először találkoztunk, akkor is éreztem a köztünk feszülő köteléket. Az egyedüli gond ezzel csak az volt, hogy fiatalságomból kifolyólag különös módon mutattam ki vonzalmamat. Kész csoda volt ezután, hogy felcseperedve a kígyós, békás incidensek ellenére szerelemre lobbant irántam.

Ha megérzésem nem lett volna elegendő, akkor érzékeim ébredése minden aprócska kételyt félresöpört. Testem reakciója letagadhatatlan volt. Bármily képtelenség, halott szívem megdobbant a láttára.  
Az, hogy újra velem lehet a szeretett személy, egy csoda. A csodákat pedig nem kérdőjelezzük meg. Az egyedüli gond ebben a felfedezésben annyi volt, hogy most fiú alakjában élt. Ennek ellenére sem volt kétségem megérzésem felől.  
A dönthetetlen bizonyíték: férfit soha nem kívántam, őt viszont azonnal akartam. Mit számít, hogy férfi vagy nő? Semmit! Láttam, tettem olyat, amit senkinek sem kellett volna. A lényeg, ami igazán számít, hogy ismét vele lehetek oly sok magányos évszázad után. Persze, nem hitegettem magamat azzal, hogy visszakaphatom halott asszonyomat. Az elmúlt évszázadok nem őrjítettek meg, csak még kegyetlenebbé tettek. Mit elveszítettem régen, egy másik élet volt. Én is más voltam, egy halandó.

Megváltoztam, és ezt a változást gyenge nőm nem bírná. A szíve szakadna bele, mivé váltam. Visszatérni nem lehet oda, ahol valaha boldogok voltunk. Viszont újrakezdhetjük. Ehhez pedig minden erőmre szükségem lesz, nem eshetek kísértésbe. Vérét nem vehetem.  
Felnéztem a csillagos égre, úgy döntöttem, ideje harapni valamit, ahogy eredetileg is akartam. A meghívás érvényben van, ezáltal szabadon jöhetek-mehetek. Semmi sem állíthat meg.


	3. 3.

Az emlékezetes estét követő napom a tagadás jegyében telt. Bármennyire is vártam a szerelmet, az érzést, mely hideg szívembe életet lehel, mégsem azt kaptam, amire számítottam. Más lehetőségem nem lévén, tagadtam, hogy első pillantásra rabja lettem egy férfinek. Nevetséges volt még a gondolat is, hiszen életemből ez a találkozás pusztán két percet tett ki. Mégis olyan zavart hagyott maga után, amit még soha nem tapasztaltam.  
Egész este az ágyamban forgolódtam, mikor pedig végre álomba merültem, abban sem volt köszönet. Fáradtan, égő szemmel ébredtem, de addigra elhatározás született bennem. Hiszen egy Malfoy nem adja meg magát harc nélkül. Elutasítottam még a lehetőségét is, hogy valamiféle Harry mély benyomást gyakorolhatott rám.

Ezen elhatározás szellemében rögtön fényes nappal fel is kerestem szeretőmet. Az sem gátolt meg ebben, hogy már véget akartam vetni a kapcsolatunknak, és emiatt jó ideje nem is időztem társaságában. Ez az apróság nem érdekelt akkor, abban az állapotban, hiszen jól tudtam, mivel engesztelhetem ki. Elérhető személy kellett, és ő az volt. Mit akartam ezzel az egésszel? Pusztán bizonyítani, hogy a Ginnyvel való fiaskóm nem az én hibámból eredt.  
Megérkezve az előre sejtett rutinban részesültem. Megjátszott, durcás tekintet, lebiggyesztett vöröslő ajak. Szó nélkül ragadtam magamhoz a kezdeményezést, remélve, nem vallok kudarcot, mint legutóbb. Hiszen valaha kívántam ezt a karcsú testet, és még akkor is vonzónak tartottam Pansyt, mikor beléptem az ajtón. Mi lett az eredménye kitartásomnak?

Oh, a vágy felhorgadt bennem, és ezt kellő hálával is fogadtam. Annak viszont már kevésbé örültem, hogy Pansy helyett egy magas, zöld szemű férfit képzeltem karjaim közé. Ennél a pontnál lett elegem, és hagytam magam mögött a veszettül átkozódó némbert. Eme kísérletemet teljes kudarcként könyveltem el. Azonban még mindig nem adtam fel.  
Hazaérve úgy döntöttem, megpróbálkozom egy másik módszerrel, aminek eredményeképp piszkosul berúgtam. Az egyedüli dolog, amit végül elértem, hogy másnap meg akartam halni, annyira hasogatott a fejem. Sajnos, még ebben a pokoli állapotban is csak rá tudtam gondolni. Tehát végül bárhogy akartam tagadni az igazságot, az nem engedte magát feledni.

Délutánra, mikor újra embernek éreztem magamat, elfogadtam a lehetőségét annak, hogy bennem lehet a hiba. A tökéletes magyarázatom is megvolt: egyszerűen túlzottan beleéltem magamat a tagadásba, és ezzel pont az ellenkező hatást értem el. Eme eszmefuttatás tökéletesen megnyugtatott. Egyedül a bizonyítás volt hátra, miszerint, ha újra találkozom vele, akkor kiderül, mindez egy nagy tévedés.  
Egyszerűen csak az elkeseredettségem miatt jutottam el idáig. Túl vad hévvel kerestem az ideális társat, emiatt estem egyik végletből a másikba. Ahhoz pedig, hogy ez bebizonyosodjon, újra kell találkoznom vele, normális körülmények között. Ott pedig rögtön nyilvánvalóvá fog válni, hogy egy hagymázos képzet ragadott magával. Rögtön a tettek mezejére is léptem volna, viszont úgy véltem, állapotom miatt egy napot még igazán várhatok.  
Erőmből annyi telt, hogy egy levelet küldtem Ronnak, amiben elkértem a herceg elérhetőségét. Be nem vallottam volna, de izgatottan vártam a választ.  
Kézhez kapva mohón bontottam fel a borítékot. Természetesen, nem egészen azt kaptam, amit reméltem.  
_  
Draco!_

_A meglehetősen különös leveled láttán némileg aggódni kezdtem. Három oldalon keresztül részletezni, miért szükséges találkoznod Harryvel, kicsit sok volt. Viszont miután a küldöncöd felvilágosított másnapos állapotodról, némileg megnyugodtam._

_Bár így meg főleg elég lett volna két mondat, hogy miután az első találkozásotok után „sürgős” ügyek miatt távoztál, ezúttal hivatalosabb körülmények között akarod üdvözölni. Megjegyzem, emiatt Ginny elég rosszul érezte magát, és azóta sincs jól. Az elmúlt napokban mintha árnyéka lenne önmagának. Tehát mielőtt hivatalos látogatásra mész a herceghez, azt ajánlom, keresd fel húgomat. Utána pedig majd beszélünk a többiről._

_Malfoy, komolyan nem értem, miért ragaszkodik annyira hozzád, de téged akar. Eljegyeztétek egymást, szóval tegyél úgy, ahogy egy aggódó vőlegény tenne._

_Ron Weasley_

 

Leendő sógorom több, mint bosszantó volt, és feleslegesen erőlködött az ostoba feltételével. Teljesen félreismert, de ezen meg sem lepődtem. Az emberek a külsőségeket veszik észre, ilyenkor az látják, amit akarnak. Engem pedig Lord Lucius Malfoy fiaként vettek számba. Felesleges lett volna bizonygatnom, hogy én én vagyok, és nem az apám. Képes vagyok aggódni, félni... csak éppen jobban titkoltam ezt, mint az átlag. A kezdetektől fogva belém nevelték, hogy a túlzott érzelmesség oktalanság. Hideg környezetben nőttem fel, így nem csoda, ha többet akartam ennél.  
Olvasva Ginnyről még a levél vége előtt tudtam, hogy először őt fogom felkeresni. Fejfájásom ellenére is bűntudat kerített hatalmába, mert valóban piszkosul bántam vele az utolsó találkozásunk alkalmával. Igaz, magának köszönheti ridegségemet, mivel erőltette a házasságot. Viszont, bár ezt szintén nem sokan hinnék el, soha nem okozott külön élvezetet számomra, ha kegyetlen voltam másokkal.

_  
Purfleet elmegyógyintézet, 1862. augusztus 12._

Ginnyt meglátogatva két dolog nyilvánvalóvá vált: sürgősen másik orvost kell találnunk, mert akit otthagytam a házban, nem ér semmit; valamint nem ártana, ha egy elmeorvos is ránézne. Ez ügyben talán nekem is elkél a segítség. Az elsőbbség azonban Ginnyé volt.  
Szerencsére az utóbbival rögtön elő is tudtam rukkolni, emiatt is mentem keresztapámhoz, ki a szakma koronázatlan királya volt. Higgadtan fogadott, hiszen volt alkalma hozzászokni váratlan felbukkanásaimhoz.  
– Ezúttal mi a gond, ami ide vezetett? – érdeklődött némileg unottan. – Talán mérsékelni kéne a látogatásaidat, mert egyre gyanúsabb a sok itt töltött idő – jegyezte meg figyelmeztetőleg.  
– Kit érdekel, hogy mit pusmognak?! – kiáltottam fel türelmetlenül, lehuppanva egy bőrfotelbe.  
– Apádat – érkezett azonnal a válasz.  
– Ezt most hagyjuk. Ginnyről van szó...  
– Hiszen mindig róla van – vágott közbe gúnyosan.  
– Most nem az elhibázott jegyességem miatt jöttem. Pár napja mintha nem lenne önmaga.  
Szavaimra végre halovány érdeklődés csillant meg koromfekete szemében.  
– Ezt hogy érted?   
– Néhány napja ágynak esett, és az orvos azt mondja, egyszerű vashiányról van szó. Ez pedig egy nagy ostobaság, mert három nappal ezelőttig semmi gondja nem volt, ami miatt most literszám kellene tejet innia.  
– Keress másik orvost – ajánlotta segítőkészen a megoldást.  
– Ezt is fogom tenni – közöltem vele elhatározásomat. – Azonban szükség lesz rád is.  
– Ugyan miért? – nézett vissza meglepetten. – Szavaidból úgy veszem ki, hogy a kis hölgy elkapott valamit, ez pedig nem igényel lelki segítségnyújtást. Vagy van valami, amit még nem mondtál el?  
– Van – értettem egyet fáradt sóhajjal. – Letámadott.  
Piton arcán ritka tünemény a mosoly, a nevetés pedig mint a fehér holló. Azonban, ahogy kimondtam az utolsó szót, a képembe röhögött. Lenyugodva némileg csúfondárosan tette fel a kérdést:  
– Draco, csak nem azt mondod, hogy eddig tiszta és szűzies életet éltél?  
– Persze, hogy nem! Azonban eddig még soha nem akartak egy darabot kiharapni belőlem!  
– Tessék?  
– Jól hallottad! Az én beteg kis kedvesem – magyaráztam vehemensen –, amint kettesben maradtunk és fölé hajoltam, lerántott az ágyra. – Az emléktől kellemetlen borzongás futott végig rajtam. Volt valami sötét, gonosz abban a pillanatban. – Először csábítani akart...  
– Ami mindig hatástalan volt, nem? – szólt közbe érdeklődve.  
Eddig – értettem egyet vele némán. Viszont még soha nem láttam Ginnyt olyannak, mint akkor. Undorodtam tőle, mégis megkívántam – ismertem el magamban.  
– Nem sok híja volt, hogy sikerre vigye ma a vágyait – válaszoltam fahangon. – Ha nem láttam volna meg a fogai villanását, talán észre sem veszem, mit akar. Időben meg tudtam fékezni a rohamot. Ellöktem magamtól.  
– Mi történt ezután?  
– Pár percre elveszítette az eszméletét, és mikor magához tért, nem emlékezett rá, mit tett.  
– Értem. Talán mégis csak jó volt, hogy ma eljöttél – állapította meg ironikus éllel a hangjában. – Este nyolckor találkozzunk a Hillingham-háznál. Nem árt, ha te is ott vagy.  
– Mindenképpen ott lennék, ezt nem kell hangsúlyoznod.  
– A viselkedésed alapján azt hittem, Miss Weasley sorsa nem túlzottan érdekel.  
– Az egy dolog, hogy nem vele akarom leélni az életemet, és a kötendő házasságunk gondolatától is rosszul vagyok, az pedig egy másik, hogy segítségre van szüksége.  
– Miért pont te akarsz segíteni? – érdeklődött.  
– Most mi van? Elemezgetni akarsz? – csattantam fel védekezően. – Nincsen hőskomplexusom, bármennyire szeretnéd!  
– Mondtam én egy szóval is ilyet?  
– A betegeid utálnak, ezt látatlanban is megmondhatom – válaszoltam erre. – Nézd, a szülei vidéken élnek a többi Weasleyvel együtt. Igaz, Ron itt van, de rá még egy növényt sem bíznék. Ginny nénikéje pedig köztudottan már csak egyféleképp távozhat a szobájából. Tehát maradtam én, mint megoldás – fejeztem be keserűen.  
– Amúgy jól vagy?  
– Csodásan! – kiáltottam kifelé menet

Az intézményt magam mögött hagyva már szálltam is be várakozó kocsimba, ami azonnal elindult. Sajnos, a napok óta tartó szerencsétlenségem még ide is követett. Ahogy kiértünk a főútra, egy éles reccsenés jelezte a bajt. Kiszállva, a hajtóval közös egyetértésben megállapítottuk, hogy eltört a tengely. Életemben először vágytam arra, hogy levetkőzzem jeges felsőbbrendűségemet, és haragomat kimutatva káromkodjak egy tisztességeset. A városba vezető út kocsin röpke félóra, gyalog ennél jóval hosszabbnak ígérkezett. Kétségbeesés szélén álltam, mikor az úton feltűnt egy koromfekete kocsi, mely sebesen közeledett felénk. Hajtóm egyből integetni kezdett, hogy álljanak meg. Utólag bántam buzgóságát, mert az ablakon kitekintő arc ismeretségünk óta szüntelenül álmaimban kísértett.  
– Üdvözlöm, Mr...  
– Kérem, szólítson Harrynek – vágott közbe.  
– Harry – ismételtem meg a nevet akaratlanul.  
– Gyere velem – ajánlotta közvetlenül, mire magam sem tudtam, miként reagáljak.  
– Nem szükséges – tiltakoztam menekülésképp. – Egyszerűen visszamegyek a kór...  
– Ugyan, minek? – vágott közbe. – Komolyan megsértesz, ha visszautasítasz. – Szavai nyomán arcának szép vonásai elkomorodtak. – Talán ellenedre van a külföldi származásom?  
Én, akire soha nem lehetett hatni semmi fortéllyal, ott, akkor elgyöngültem, ahogy a zöld szemei bánattól csillantak meg. Makrancoskodó szívem összeszorult, és mielőtt felfogtam volna, mit teszek, már ott is ültem mellette. Kettesben a félhomályban. Ez határozottan nem volt egy jó döntés a részemről. A közöttünk feszülő csendet túl intimnek éreztem, pedig egy mozdulatot sem tett felém. Egyszerűen csak nézett, de már ettől különös izgalom fogott el. Kezdtem félni, mert egyre jobban hatalmába kerített egy eddig ismeretlen, édes őrület. Önmagammal küzdve próbáltam beszélgetést kezdeményezni, megtörni ezt a kínzó légkört. Mivel barátian közelített felém, én sem adhattam alább.  
– Tehát, megvetted a Carfax birtokot. Elég különös helyet választottál otthonodnak. Mások inkább a város szívében kerestek volna házat.  
Közben megkíséreltem ránézni, de mikor pillantásunk találkozott, nem sok híja volt annak, hogy gyáva módon elkapjam tekintetemet. Komoly nehézségek árán kitartottam, és büszke lehettem magamra, mert önuralmam még ebben a helyzetben is segítségemre sietett.  
– Transylvania, az otthonom, csendes vidék, és kastélyom messze esik a város zajától. Jobban kedvemre van a várostól való kis távolság.  
– Miért jöttél ide, ha ennyire idegen neked ez a környezet? – tettem fel akaratlanul az udvariatlan kérdést.  
Szomorú, lemondó mosoly jelent meg arcán, miközben a távolba révedve válaszolt:  
– Egy letűnő világ gyermeke vagyok. Őseim harcosok voltak, bátran védték hazájukat, szerelmüket. Nem féltek semmitől. Ennél alább én sem adhatom. Hiábavaló bujkálni a változás elől, előbb-utóbb elér hozzánk. Habár hazám esetében inkább utóbb – javította ki magát lágyan, miközben engem hangjának varázsa egyre jobban magával ragadott. – A kihívásokra soha nem vártam, jobban kedveltem elébük menni.  
– Jelenleg milyen kihívás felé igyekszel? – Gúnnyal próbáltam palástolni éledező zavaromat.  
Szavaimra nem bántódott meg, sőt, kedélyesen válaszolta:  
– Úgy hallottam, a mozgóképszínház igencsak látványos szórakozást biztosít. A nap további részére van már valami programod?  
A váratlan váltás miatt gondolkodás nélkül böktem ki az igazságot:  
– Nincs, estig szabad vagyok.  
– A mai napra lennél az idegenvezetőm? – kért lágy hangon, s nem lehetett visszautasítani.  
Némán bólintottam, és közben úgy éreztem, mintha önmagam halvány mása lennék. Hol volt a nagy elhatározás? Az undor, amit éreznem kellet volna? Eltűnt minden ellenérzésem, mit felhoztam ellene. Lehet, ha ismét magam leszek, újra felbukkannak a kételyek. De itt, most ezek nem számítottak.  
– Persze – válaszoltam végül a biztonság kedvéért, hogy ne tűnjek teljesen idiótának. – Az első találkozásunk után ez a minimum – nevettem fel némileg erőltetetten.  
A sápadt arcon egy szórakozott mosoly tűnt fel.  
– Miért, mit történt akkor?  
Meglehetősen kellemetlen volt boncolgatni ezt a témát.  
– Egyszerűen csak leléptem – ismertem be kényszeredetten.  
– Én is – vallotta be bizalmasan, közelebb hajolva. – Az estből egyedül egy dolog maradt meg.  
A fülemnél éreztem leheletének melegét, és tudtam, csak egy kicsit kellene mozdulnom ahhoz, hogy szánk összeérjen. A gondolat hatására megriadtam magamtól, sietősen húzódtam távolabb. Ennek hatására a távolság komoly öt centire nőt, miközben szó szerint felpréselődtem a kocsi falára. A kialakult helyzet kényes volt, a csend veszélyes, ezért mentőövként kapaszkodtam beszélgetésünkbe.  
– Hm... mi hagyott ennyire mély nyomot?  
Megkockáztattam egy pillantást, de szemének huncut ragyogása előre sejttette a bajt.  
 _  
„Mindig így nézett rám, mikor valami rosszaság járt a fejében.”_

Sejtelmem sem volt arról, hogy ez a gondolat honnan a csudából jött. A következő percben azonban kiderült, mennyire igaznak bizonyult.  
– Egy pár ezüstös szempár, mely rabul ejtett.  
Képtelen voltam másfelé nézni. Képtelen voltam értelmes gondolatokra. Mindent feledtem, a rangomat, aggályaimat. Egyedül őt láttam. A fényben inkább tűnt egy bukott angyalnak, mint hercegnek. Mozdulatlanul ült, mint aki képes lenne az örökkévalóságig várni válaszomra.  
Megkaptam a választás szabadságát, hogy miként cselekszem ezután. Én pedig pár másodperccel később éltem ezzel a lehetőséggel. Önként hajoltam felé, érezni vágyva a közelségét, melytől nem is oly rég még menekültem. Akkor azonban még uralt maradék józanságom, ami most semmissé vált. A pillanat tökéletes volt. A kocsi magánya megadta az illúziót, hogy a világon csak ketten létezünk.  
Hosszan leomló fekete tincsei, melyek a válla alá nyúltak, hívogattak. Selymesnek tűntek a fényben, érinteni vágytam. Kezem kiszámított lassúsággal indult felfedezni, miközben tekintete egy pillanatra sem eresztett el. A távolság négy, három, kettő, és végül egy centi lett. Ujjaim elértek hozzá, óvatosan kíséreltem meg az első érintést.  
Egy pillanatra elfogott az érzés, hogy egy szelídítetlen vadat közelít meg az ember ekkora körültekintéssel. Fogalmam sem volt, miből ered az óvatosságom, mert semmi okom nem volt ilyesfajta nyugtalanságra. Hiszen útitársamból semmiféle fenyegetés nem áradt.  
Egyedül tekintete árulkodott érzései felől. Hogyan is hihettem, hogy élettelen ez a zöld tűz? – merült fel bennem a kérdés.

Ujjaim köré csavartam egy éjsötét fürtöt, lágysága élvezetet okozott. Annyira elmélyedtem a tevékenységben, hogy meglepetésként ért, mikor megéreztem érintését. Úgy tűnt, türelme eddig a pillanatig tartott. Finoman simított végig nyakam ívén, majd tarkómat megragadva határozottan vont közelebb. Szándéka nyilvánvaló volt. Válasz gyanánt hajába markolva vártam a pillanatot, mikor szánk összeér. Ám mielőtt ez bekövetkezhetett volna, a varázst egy kintről bekiabáló hang törte darabokra.  
– Megérkeztünk!  
Kábultan fordultam oldalra, és az ablakot takaró függöny résein át valóban ismerős épületek voltak felfedezhetők. Arról, hogy a kocsi mikor állhatott meg, halvány sejtelmem sem volt, s ez megrémített. Hiszen lényegében egy másik férfi karjaiban voltam, amit bárki megláthatott volna, ha kíváncsian bekukkant. Zavartan köszörültem meg a torkomat, és úgy határoztam, a legjobb, amit tehetek, ha nem teszek semmit. Ez a kis incidens egyszerűen nem történt meg, és onnan folytatom, ahol előtte abbahagytuk. Ehhez viszont kellett pár pillanat egyedüllét, távol a kísértő személytől, akit szemmel láthatóan cseppet sem zavart a helyszín. Legföljebb talán csak az, hogy megzavartak bennünket. Bár nem ismertem volna el, mélyen belül hasonlóképpen éreztem.  
– Túl gyorsan ideértünk – jegyezte meg csalódottan. – Hiába, ha jó a társaság, valóban repül az idő – jegyezte meg ironikusan.  
Szavaival nem törődve próbáltam minél nagyobb távolságot teremteni közöttünk, ezért már hagytam is el a kocsit, és nagy igyekezetemben lényegében kizuhantam belőle. Vagyis majdnem. Utánam kapva gátolta meg csúfos bukásomat, és lágy hangon intett óvatosságra. Természetesen ő kecsesen, teljes nyugalommal lépett mellém. Bosszantó volt, hogy egyedül rám volt hatással a kettőnk között lejátszódó incidens.  
Hidegvér – emlékeztettem magam. Míg Harry a kocsissal beszélt, volt pár másodpercem arra, hogy némileg visszaszerezem nyugalmamat. A beszélgetés végeztével elégedetten fordult felém, majd élvezettel tette fel a kérdést:  
– Mit akarsz megmutatni először, Draco?  
– Micsoda? – kérdeztem némileg rémülten, mert olyan képek jutottak eszembe szavaira, amiket a nyílt utcán nem tehet meg az ember.  
Ajkának íve dévaj mosolyra húzódott, mintha olvasott volna a gondolataimban.  
– Az idegenvezetés, hát nem emlékszel? Megígérted.  
Mentálisan üvöltöztem magammal, hogy mekkora egy hülye vagyok, és csak reméltem, arcvonásaim nem tükrözték fojtott indulataimat.  
– Oh, igen – válaszoltam végül beleegyezően.  
– Mi lesz az első látnivalónk?  
Szerencsére most már nem ért el a zavar hulláma.  
– A British Museum. Ott kezdjük – válaszoltam határozottan. – A mozgóképszínház az utolsó hely lesz, ahova megyünk. Előbb a kultúrát és az igazi tudományt érdemes megismerned.

Ezután elindultunk, s közben reméltem, képes leszek távol tartani magamat a kísértésektől. Habár az addigra már bizonyítást nyert, hogy harmadik kísérletem is, amivel tagadni szándékoztam vonzalmamat, megbukott. Ahogy telt az idő, egyre jobban megismertem, és mire elértünk a mozgóképszínházhoz, elfogadtam a lehetetlent. Valóban szerelmes lettem, menthetetlenül.

  
OoOoOo

A terem zsúfoltságig megtelt, mindenki feszülten bámulta a vetítőt. Számomra nem sok szórakozást nyújtott, inkább a mellettem ülő karcsú alakra fordítottam figyelmemet. Egyedül az ő jelenléte tartott vissza attól, hogy valami megbocsáthatatlant tegyek. A csábítás túl erős volt ezen a zárt helyen, tömve emberekkel. A vér közel, mégis távol. Szüntelen éhségem átkos létem velejárója, de szomjam most mégsem tűnt annyira égetőnek, mert velem volt Draco.  
Habár nem nyilatkozott valami fényesen erről a „látványosságról”, mégis feszülten bámulta a feltűnő képkockákat. Ez az édes ellentmondás mindig is jellemző volt asszonyomra. Az idő múlásával egyre több olyan vonást fedeztem fel benne, mi megvolt Erzsébetben is. Kellemes érzés volt, hogy bár alapvetően megváltozott, lénye mégis ugyanaz maradt. Például ezüstös szemének fénye, mikor csókomra vágyik.  
Türelmem lassan a végéhez közeledett. A kocsiban elkezdtünk valamit, ami durván félbe lett szakítva. Bármennyire is próbálta titkolni, zavara nyilvánvaló volt. Emiatt hagytam, hadd nézzük meg London összes elérhető nevezetességét. Igazi maratont tudhattunk magunk mögött, mert a British Museum csak a kezdete volt a mi kis kirándulásunknak.  
Úgy tűnt, mostanra megnyugodott, viszont az elválásunk fájdalmas közelségbe került. Mielőtt ez bekövetkezhetett volna, igényt tartottam a csókra. Ebben már senki sem gátolhatott meg. Karját megragadva, emberfeletti sebességgel vittem egy eldugott részre, ahol ketten lehettünk. Ideje sem volt tiltakozni, mert mire felfogta, már távol voltunk a kíváncsi tekintetektől.  
– Hogyan...?

 

Kesztyűs kezemet ajkához érintve hallgattattam el. Szerettem volna igazából a bőréhez érni, de testem jeges hűvössége riasztó lett volna számára. Még nem tehettem meg. Csábítani kell. Az igazság ráért később is. Némán meredt rám, várakozóan, és nem is haboztam tovább. Szeméből kiolvastam a nap folyamán felgyűlt érzelmeket.  
Egy mozdulattal szüntettem meg a köztünk lévő távolságot. Ösztönösen, mélyen csókoltam, nem finomkodva, mint első alkalommal szokás az emberek között. Nem kellett csalódnom; úgy fogadta, ahogy hajdanán Erzsébet. Összeszokott szeretőkként merültünk el az élvezetben. Karját körém fonva követelt még többet.

Halálom óta először voltam tökéletesen boldog megtalált szerelmemmel. Ez az állapot sajnos nem tarthatott sokáig, mert miként vágyam mértéke egyre nőtt, úgy kezdett éledezni vérvágyó természetem. Két kényszer csapott össze bennem. Egyrészt szörnyű lett volna elereszteni, főleg, mikor ujjaival mohón markolta vállamat, miközben kéjesen nyögött fel. Másrészt viszont borzalmas lett volna, ha alantas vágyamat kiélem rajta, aki mindazt jelentette, ami voltam, és lehetek még. Ővele nem bánhattam úgy, mint prédáimmal! Tudtam, bármennyire fájdalmas véget vetni a csóknak, muszáj távol maradni a kísértéstől. Mielőtt azonban eltávolodtam volna készséges testétől, ijedt sikolyok hangzottak fel. Draco, kiesve a kábult pillanatból, rémülten húzódott el.  
– Farkas!  
– Meneküljünk!  
Ezek a szavak értek el hozzánk, és kedvesem rögtön reagált is rájuk. Karomat megragadva húzott maga után a kijárat felé. Mivel a terem egy kietlen részén voltunk, könnyű dolgunk lett volna. Viszont a beszabaduló ordas is úgy gondolta, ez a rész biztonságosabb a számára, mert pár méterre előttünk termett. Az idegen környezet és az ismeretlen zajok miatt idegesen vicsorgott ránk. Társam lélegzete elakadt, ennek ellenére sem húzódott volna hátrább védelmet keresve. Halott szívembe egy cseppnyi melegség költözött a nyilvánvaló szándéktól. Védeni akart. Kedves, bolond gesztus volt részéről. Előrelépve hagytam magam mögött.  
– Mit csinálsz? – sziszegte fojtott hangon.  
– Ne félj, ha velem vagy – válaszoltam oda sem nézve, miközben elsuhantam az állat irányába.  
A helyszín addigra teljesen kiürült. A teremben ragadozó nézett szembe egy másik ragadozóval. Mire az állathoz értem, a vicsorgás abbamaradt, és engedelmesen tűrte érintésemet. Visszafordultam Dracóhoz, aki szinte kővé válva bámult bennünket.  
– Gyere, kedves, ne félj.  
Ezek a szavak magukhoz térítették.  
– Ki mondta, hogy félek? – csattant fel dühösen. – Egyszerűen csak nem vagyok az a típus, aki egy pillantással megzaboláz egy farkast – jegyezte meg gúnyosan.

Várakozón meredtem felé, mire fáradt sóhajjal indult el; szemmel láthatóan kihagyta volna az élményt. A megszelídült vad engedelmesen tűrte Draco érintését, aki addigra feledte, hogy a dédelgetett állat valójában egy ragadozó.


	4. 4.

Az állatbefogók kiérkezése utána eljött a búcsú ideje. Így is már tovább maradtam, mint szándékoztam. Noha felajánlotta, hogy elvisz, gondolkodás nélkül utasítottam vissza ajánlatát. Rövid időn belül kiderült, kettesben maradni vele komoly veszélyt jelent rám nézve. Az úton némán vártuk megrendelt hintóm felbukkanását. Előző viselkedésemre gondolni is alig mertem, bár tisztában voltam azzal, hogy nem tehetek örökké úgy, mintha semmi sem történt volna közöttünk. Csókunk felkavart, romlásba döntött, ugyanakkor olyan magasságokba emelt, ahol még nem jártam.  
_  
„Talán egy másik életben.”_

Különös volt ez a gondolat, de nem volt időm mélyebben elemezni. A hívott kocsi megérkezett, és beszállni készültem, egy forró hang azonban megállásra késztetett.  
– Mikor láthatlak újra?  
Itt kellett volna véget vetni az őrületnek, elmagyarázni neki, mennyire nincs kedvemre a társasága. Határozott visszautasítás helyett viszont ezt mondtam:  
– Nem tudom. A jegyesem beteg, vele kell lennem.  
– Szereted? – érdeklődött lágyan.  
– Dehogy! – tiltakoztam hevesen. – Én akkor nem... engedtem volna meg odabent.  
Az utcákat megülő félhomály miatt arcvonásait nem láttam tisztán, de érezni véltem mosolyát.  
– Holnap egykor várlak a Rule's Caféban.  
Sietősen szálltam be a kocsiba, de mielőtt elindultunk volna, az ablakon kinézve csak annyit mondtam:  
– Nem biztos, hogy ott leszek.  
A szavak ellenére mégis tudtam, hogy történjék bármi, odamegyek. Talán szándékosan késve, a látszat megőrzése érdekében.  
– Várni foglak – érkezett nyugodt hangon a válasz.

Egy utolsó pillantást engedtem magamnak, miközben elindultunk. Láttam a sötétségbe burkolt magányos alakot, és lényem egy része vele akar maradni. Tisztába voltam vele, hogy pár dolgot muszáj lesz átgondolnom. Hiszen alapjaiban kell megváltoztatnom az eddigi világszemléletemet. A Hillingham-házhoz érkezve keresztapám komor arccal fogadott. Sejtettem, nem a félórás késésem miatt. Némán intett, hogy kövessem. Az, hogy beszélgetésünkre a dolgozószobában került sor, előre jelezte a rosszat. Ahogy becsukódott utánunk az ajtó, egyből a lényegre tért.  
– Sürgönyt küldtem a volt professzoromnak. A jegyesednek segítségre van szüksége, méghozzá sürgősen.  
– Ezért hívtalak ide – jegyeztem meg.  
– Igen, a zavart elmék gyógyítása a feladatom, viszont itt valami több húzódik meg a háttérben – hangzott el komoran a válasz.  
– Ezt hogy érted?  
– A vérveszteséget nem tudjuk megmagyarázni a másik orvossal együtt sem. Valamint kiderült, alvajáró a kis hölgy. Valakinek vigyázni kell rá este.  
Értetlenül mértem végig, mert a hallottak újdonságok voltak.  
– Miről beszélsz? Vérveszteség? Erről nekem egy szót sem szólt az a kontár!  
– Orvosok egymás közt beszélnek olyanról is, amiről a hozzátartozók előtt nem.  
– Ez a rész most nem érdekel. A professzorod segíthet?  
– Dumbledore valódi szaktekintély, még ha a módszerei hagynak is kívánnivalót maguk után. Ragyogó elme. Valószínűleg holnap estére itt lesz.  
Ellenvetés föl sem merült bennem a döntése miatt. A szobát megülő csendet egy kopogás törte meg, ami Ron Weasley érkezését volt hívatott jelezni. Arcán az aggodalom nyomokat hagyott, különös módon mégis valami boldog aura vette körbe, és kezére nézve rögtön megértettem, miért.  
– Megnősültél?  
Zavartan elvörösödött, de sikerült összeszednie magát.  
– Ginny kérése volt – magyarázta. – Kérte Hermionét, hogy ne habozzon, látni akarja férjes asszonyként. Nagyon felizgatta magát ezen, és úgy éreztük, ha ettől boldog lesz, megtesszük. Egyikünk sem akart nagy esküvőt, az számít, hogy együtt legyünk.  
Szerencsés flótás, állapítottam meg. Azzal lehet, aki szeret. Cseppnyi féltékenységet éreztem, mert nálam a boldogság nagyon távolinak tűnt. Gondolataim ellenére barátilag vágtam hátba Weasleyt, és találkozásunk óta talán először éreztem iránta szimpátiát.  
– Gratulálok!  
Láthatólag meglepte reakcióm, de végül megtalálta a kellő szavakat.  
– Köszönöm! Perselus elmondta?  
– Igen – bólintottam. – Itt maradsz? – intéztem a kérdést Pitonnak, aki kényelmesen nyúlt el a kanapén.  
– Egy időre beköltözöm, és a professzor is itt fog megszállni. Van ellene kifogásotok?  
Gondolkodás nélkül egyetértettünk Ronnal: jobb, ha az orvosok közel vannak a beteghez. Végül abban egyeztünk meg, hogy estére Hermione és Ron marad Ginny mellett, nehogy elkószáljon. A beszélgetés végeztével felnéztem jegyesemhez. Azt vártam, aludni fog már, de éber volt, és örömmel fogadott. Arcának sápadtsága riasztó volt, ezt még jobban kiemelte vörös zuhataga. Egészen felélénkült jelenlétemre, bár a téma, amit előhozott, nem volt éppen kedvemre. Közelgő házasságunkról, a vendégekről, a helyszínről csevegett. Az állapotára való tekintettel némán hallgattam áradozását. Szerencsére az éjjeli őrség felbukkanása sokat javított a helyzeten, ezután „sajnálkozva” állapítottam meg, hogy ideje távoznom.

Hazafelé tartva a gondok ellenére csak egyvalamire voltam képes gondolni. Vagy éppen valakire. Harry. Egyszerű név egy bonyolult embernek. Hiába töltöttem vele egy fél napot, képtelen voltam kiismerni. Kedvessége nem tévesztett meg, sejtettem, van egy mélyebb, sötétebb része. Érzésünk egyforma, ebben biztos voltam. De... mindig ott van egy „de”. Rengeteg akadály tornyosult előttünk. A családom. Ginny.  
Fáradtan sóhajtottam fel. Tudtam, nehéz küzdelem lesz, mégis ki fogunk tartani. Képtelenek leszünk elengedni egymást. Próbáltam küzdeni az érzés ellen, de a mai napon végleg bebizonyosodott, a szerelmet nem lehet tagadni. Kerestem és rátaláltam, bár nem abban a formában, mint eredetileg vártam. Magamnak képes voltam bevallani, megijesztett az érzések hevessége. A vele töltött idő ráébresztett, mennyire gyerek voltam még. A tökéletes szerelmet vártam, azonban az életben semmi sem lehet tökéletes.  
A nagy kérdés pedig most az volt: mihez kezdjek? Mi lenne a kevésbé rossz választás? Ugyanis ebben az esetben nem lehet jól dönteni. Mikor mellettem volt, minden egyszerűnek, helyénvalónak tűnt. A világon csak ketten voltunk. 

Sajnos, amint elváltunk egymástól, a valóság azonnal megtalált. Az éjszaka hosszúnak ígérkezett, és tudtam, muszáj lesz valamiféle döntésre jutnom.

OoOoOo

A balkonon állva élveztem a hűs levegőt. Valóban kedvemre volt házam elhelyezkedése. A városhoz közel, mégis megfelelő távolságra a harsány zajoktól. A szemben lévő ideggyógyintézetet pedig egyfajta vésztartalékként tartottam számon, noha egyelőre nem vágytam felkeresni ez ügyben. Élvezni akartam a lezajlott boldog óráim emlékét, egy időre megfeledkezni arról, mi vagyok valójában.

Éjszaka a kísértés erősebb, mint bármikor, viszont ma este nem szándékoztam engedni sötét vágyaimnak. Szerettem volna, ha a Dracóval megteremtett illúzióm tovább tart. Oly régen voltam ember, talán az évszázadok folyamán feledtem is, mit jelent ez a szó. Legalábbis ezt hittem. Pár nappal ezelőttig nem is gondoltam arra, hogy ismét élő legyek. Bolondság vágyni arra, mi soha nem lehetek. Mégis, legalább ez mutatta, hogy mégsem veszett ki belőlem végleg az emberség morzsája. Hiszen csak egy halandó vágyik a lehetetlenre. Örömmel fogadtam ezt, mert társam számára ezt az énemet szántam, és nem azt, mi halált hagy maga mögött. Jobb esetben – emlékeztettem magam a keserű igazságra.  
Sajnos lényemnek ezt a részét, bár most képes voltam visszafogni, holnap kénytelen leszek szabadon engedni. A ragadozó megtalálta a prédáját, és az elmúlt napokban vére bőséges étket biztosított, ruganyos teste élvezetet. Vadászataim során alapvető ösztönök vezéreltek. Éhség. Vágy. Szaporodás.

Érkezésemkor tisztában voltam azzal, hogy terjeszteni fogom átkomat. Ezen a területen elegendő táplálék áll rendelkezésre fajtám számára. A bennem lakó szörny pedig érzi ezt a lehetőséget. Emiatt is esett áldozatul éhségemnek Miss Weasley, kit már első éjszaka kiválasztott prédájának. Józan állapotomban magam is tudtam, nem volt túl jó ötlet megfertőzni őt a véremmel, ám megtörtént. Visszafordítani nem lehet.  
Szomorú mosollyal bámultam az éjsötét árnyakat, mert egyvalami megmenthetné sorsától. Legnagyobb sajnálatomra ez tökéletesen ellene volt a céljaimnak. Hiszen soha nem akartam még ennyire erősen élni, mint mióta megérkeztem Londonba.

Másnap egy elkülönített szeparéban vártam Dracóra. Természetesen megvárakoztatott, ami cseppet sem lepett meg. Szórakozott mosollyal zavartam el a körülöttem legyeskedő pincéreket, akik az érkezésemkor kapott bőséges juttatástól megszédülve vágytak többre. Asztalom mellett gurulós kocsin halmozta fel a személyzet mindazt, mi szem-szájnak ingere lehetett.  
Húszperces késéssel végül megérkezett vendégem, bár arcának elgyötört vonásai nem voltak kedvemre valók. Gúnyosan felhúzott szemöldökkel mérte végig magánfülkénket. Magunkra maradva hangosan meg is jegyezte:  
– Ezért aztán sokat kellett fizetned!  
– A pénz nem jelent semmit...  
– Azért ne hangoztasd ezt itt, mert koldusbotra jutsz a végén – vágott szavamba.  
Határozottan harapós hangulatban volt a drága, viszont nem egy veszekedés kedvéért hívtam ide. Ismertem egy módszert, amivel megtörhettem a jeget; ehhez pusztán be kellett fejeznem mondatomat.  
– ...főleg, ha rólad van szó, Draco.  
Sápadt bőre rózsás árnyalatot öltött, miközben helyet foglalt a szemben lévő széken. Ezüstös szemének jege felengedett.  
– Hogy vagy képes hangosan ilyeneket kimondani? Mi van, ha valaki meghallja?!  
– Rajtad kívül nem látok itt senkit.  
– Mégis, mi van, ha... – Makacsságát látva újra megakasztottam.  
– Elég borravalót adtam érkezésemkor, és külön felhívtam a figyelmet arra, miszerint érkezésed után magányra vágyunk.  
– Ez még gyanúsabb!  
– Egyszerűen üldözési mániád van – válaszoltam komoly hangon, bár közben nevetés kerülgetett, ellenálltam a kényszernek.  
Draco elkeseredetten túrt hajába, mellyel imádnivaló kócosságot hagyott maga után.  
– Nevetséges vagyok – állapította meg.  
– Egy kicsit – ismertem el. – Mit innál?  
Meglepetten kapta fel a fejét, mint aki el is felejtette, hol van.  
– Semmit – válaszolta nyugtalanul. – Mennem kell – közölte váratlanul. – El sem kellett volna jönnöm!  
Mielőtt azonban szándéka szerint elmehetett volna, sebesen nyúltam át az asztal felett, megragadva karját. Finoman szorítottam meg, erővel soha nem illettem volna őt. Érintésemre megdermedt.  
– Mi a baj? – kérdeztem lágyan.  
Mivel láthatóan egyelőre nem akart távozni, megnyugodva húzódtam vissza.  
– Téged nem zavar?  
Tettetett értetlenséggel kérdeztem vissza:  
– Hogy koldusbotra jutok a pincérek miatt? Nem igazán.  
Bosszúsan villant felém szeme, és élveztem dühét. Erzsébettel – bár imádtam őt – voltak vitáink, és olyankor kiütközött gyengéd feleségem vadóc természete. Hiányoztak azok a pillanatok. Néha igazi élvezet volt előhozni harcias énjét. Elfeledett emlékek ébredtek bennem, melytől halott szívem élővé vált egy röpke pillanatra.  
– Nem! – csattant fel idegesen. – Lehet, te hozzászoktál ehhez, de számomra ez teljesen új!  
– Micsodához? – érdeklődtem szelíden.  
– Hát a... – Láthatólag erőlködve kereste a szót, majd végre kinyögte – férfiszerelemhez!  
Határozottan szórakoztató volt szerelmem „új” változata. Kínlódása és váltakozó színárnyalata szemet gyönyörködtető látványosság volt. A játék élvezetet okozott, így a további folytatásról sem mondhattam le.  
– Miből gondolod ezt?  
– Oh, te! Szórakozol velem?! Nyilvánvalóan gyakorlott vagy! A színházban is, ahogy... azt tetted.  
– Szóval élvezted – állapítottam meg vigyorogva. – Éreztem, de azért tudni mégis jobb.  
– Ne is merd tagadni, már egy csomó férfin végigmentél! – vágta hozzám gyanúját.  
– Alaptalanul vagy féltékeny – közöltem vele nyugodtan.  
Ez a mondat mintha olaj lett volna a tűzre, mert a felháborodottság szinte kirobbant belőle.  
– NEM VAGYOK FÉLTÉKENY!  
– Igen, azt hiszem, ezt az egész kávéház hallotta. Hova lett a legyünk inkognitóban nézőpontod, Draco? Nem baj, így is szeretlek – közöltem vele higgadtan.  
Vádlón meredt felém létezésem egyetlen értelme, és képes lettem volna – persze, nem szó szerint – megzabálni az adott pillanatban.  
– Látod, erről beszéltem! Olyan nyugodtan közlöd, hogy szeretsz, mintha egy pohár vizet kérnél – válaszolta halkabban, megszívlelve előbbi észrevételemet.  
– Örömöt okoz, ha kimondhatom – vallottam be fojtottan. – A feleségem halála után a szívem meghalt. Aztán megismertelek, és újraéledtem hamvaimból. Te vagy az első és az utolsó férfi, akit vonzónak tartok. Soha nem volt más.  
Vallomásomból egyetlen részlet hagyott benne mélyebb nyomott, bár észlelhetően boldoggá tette utolsó mondatom jelentése.  
– Nős voltál?  
– Egy másik élettel ezelőtt. Az emlék rég megfakult – válaszoltam tettetett könnyedséggel.  
– Ezt nem hiszem.  
Az asztalon átnyúlva vigasztalóan fogta meg kezemet. A vihar, ami szemmel láthatólag gyötörte, elvonult, megnyugodott.  
– Szeretted – állapította meg óvatosan, félve reakciómtól.  
Önként nyúlt felém, ezért az érintése felbecsülhetetlen értékű, még ha a kesztyűm anyaga el is választott bőrétől. Az akadály ellenére is szinte égetett forrósága.  
– Igen, úgy szerettem, hogy szavakkal le sem lehetne írni – ismertem el. – Nélküle a létezésem örökös kín volt, ennél többet nem is reméltem. Aztán eljöttem ide, és megismertelek. Mindent jelentesz, mit valaha elveszítettem, Draco.  
– Pótlék vagyok?  
Türelmemet ennél a pontnál veszítettem el. A kis asztalon áthajolva dühödten csókoltam a makacskodót. Elhúzódásra esélye sem volt, mert határozottan markoltam rövid hajába, maradásra kényszerítve. Az ellenállása pár másodpercig tartott csupán. Ezt észlelve fájó gyöngédséggel becéztem tovább ajkát, majd tértem át állának ívére. Szemét becsukva tűrte támadásomat. Lassan, ráérősen haladtam feljebb, leheletnyi csókokkal jutalmazva, de többre vágyva. Végül füléhez érve lágyan súgtam:  
– A szívem vagy. Hogyan is gondolhatsz ilyesmire? Hiszen érzed, összetartozunk. Fogadd el.  
Ezután pedig folytattam csókjaim útját visszafelé, vágyva ajkának ízére. Majdnem elértem a kiindulási pontot, s azt gondoltam, szavaim válasz nélkül maradnak. Tévedtem. Alig hallhatóan lehelte, mielőtt elértem volna szájának ívét:  
– Szeretlek.  
Felengedett, s a következő pillanatban átvette a kezdeményezést. Felém hajolt, ezáltal a résnyi távolság, ami elválasztott bennünket, semmivé lett. Őt csókolva szívem könnyeddé, emberivé vált. Úgy éreztem, testét karjaim között tartva képes vagyok megszabadulni haragomtól; újra élni. Törékeny ábránd volt ez, de oly sok magányos év után végre ismét képes voltam hinni valamiben. Még ha csak addig is, míg mellettem volt a szeretett személy. Draco volt az, aki végül hátrább húzódott, megszakítva az intim percet. Engedtem, mert tudtam, nem erőltethetem, inkább visszaültem helyemre.

Egy nőnek odaadni magát a természet rendje szerint való, megszokott. Viszont egy másik férfi esetében ez már nem olyan egyszerű. Hiába volt lelke Erzsébeté, most férfitestben élt, és aszerint is gondolkodott. Tettünk egy lépést előre, de még időbe telik, míg képes lesz teljesen elfogadni összetartozásunkat. Számomra ez a része sem okozott túlzott törést. Vágytam rá minden formában. Szépségét számomra semmi sem csorbította. Elfogadtam őt annak, ami.  
– Mennem kell – szólalt meg kis idő múlva.  
– Holnap megint itt várlak – közöltem kedvesen.  
Szemét lehunyva egy pillanatig habozott, mielőtt válaszolt volna.  
– Jegyesem van.  
– Aki iránt nem érzel semmit – emlékeztettem egy korábbi beszélgetésünkre.  
– Kötelezettségem köt az irányába, most, hogy beteg lett.  
Ennél a résznél nem jegyeztem meg, hogy ez a „betegség” pár napon belül megszűnik. Főleg, ha rajtam múlik.  
– Eljössz? – tértem vissza az eredeti témára.  
– Nem kellene... igen – sóhajtott fáradt beleegyezéssel.  
Ajkam vidám mosolyra húzódott, mert egy újabb akadályt léptünk át. Végre képes volt elfogadni, hogy nem tehet semmit, mi egyek vagyunk.  
Indulás előtt próbálta eltüntetni ziláltsága nyomait, nem sok eredménnyel. Természetesen azonnal a segítségre siettem. Először riadtan nézett rám, félve egy újabb letámadástól. Kedélyes vigyorral úgy tettem, mint aki nem is sejti, mi jár a fejében. Finoman igazítottam helyre az elkóborolt tincseket, a némileg csálén álló nyakkendőt, majd végigmértem, amit addigra már nyugodt derűvel tűrt.  
– Megfelelek? – érdeklődött megjátszott komolysággal.  
– Hm... talán – válaszoltam, aztán egy hirtelen mozdulattal érintettem össze szánkat egy röpke csókra.  
Ezután lettem csak tökéletesen elégedett az eredménnyel, amit közöltem is vele.  
– Most már jó leszel!  
Egy nagyon csúnya pillantást kaptam válasz gyanánt, és szinte hallottam a „pimasz” szót a fejében.  
– A közelembe se gyere, te csókszörny! – vágta hozzám búcsú gyanánt, miközben távozott.

Egyedül maradva mintha csak letörölték volna ajkamról a boldog mosolyt. Az élet, ami addig betöltött, azonnal el is hagyott. Ismét az lettem, aki voltam. Unottan vártam pár percet, majd magam mögött hagytam a helyet. Az éjszaka egyre közeledett, és ezzel együtt éhségem is nőtt.

  
OoOoOo

Az utcára kiérve ajkam égett a rálehelt csóktól. Érthetetlen a könnyedsége, amivel kezeli ezt a kényes helyzetet. Ennek egyáltalán nem kellett volna megtörténnie, sőt, ide sem kellett volna jönnöm. Mégis megtettem.  
Előző éjszaka volt időm töprengeni. Felmerült bennem az alapvető kérdés: hova vezet ez az egész? A mozgóképszínházban váltott csók nyilvánvalóvá tette, hogy vonzalmammal nem vagyok egyedül. Vágytunk egymásra, és cseppet sem plátói módon. Ezzel elértem egy újabb kérdéshez: miként lehet együtt két férfi?  
Hagyományos felállásban van egy nő, itt azonban erről szó sincs, tehát valakinek át kell vállalnia ezt a szerepet. Erős volt a gyanúm, hogy ez a valaki én leszek. A gondolattól egy pillanatra elborzadtam, majd eszembe jutott hajának puhasága, testének ereje, és már nem is tűnt annyira vészesnek a dolog. Pontosan ettől akadtam ki. Hogy nem tűnt áldozatnak feladni férfi mivoltomat!

Elszörnyedtem önmagamtól és ettől a szerelemtől. Távol akartam maradni Harrytől, aki olyan énemet hozta felszínre, ami gyenge és... nőies. Mindezek ellenére mégis eljöttem, nem tudtam távol maradni. Haragudtam rá, a világra. Végül pár szóval sikerült elérnie, hogy totális idiótának érezzem magamat. A végére teljesen megtörte ellenállásom maradékát. Második csókunk közben el kellett fogadnom: ha róla van szó, nem számít, milyen szerepet kell felvennem. Azonban több időre volt szükségem, hogy megbirkózzam ezzel a helyzettel. Hiszen alapjaiban rendült meg a világnézetem. Ha tovább erőszakoskodott volna, elhúzódásom után a törékeny elhatározás semmissé válik. De nem tett semmi ilyet, szavak nélkül is tudta, várni kell... még.

Az utcán leintettem egy kocsit, aztán határozottan félresöpörtem ezeket a gondolatokat, hiszen van egy súlyos, égetőbb problémám is: jegyesem állapotának fokozatos romlása. Holnap, ha ismét vele leszek, lehetek újra gyönge, de most nem.


	5. 5.

_  
Hillingham-ház, 1862. augusztus 13._

Feszülten vártuk a professzor érkezését, mert Ginny állapota továbbra sem volt valami biztató. Az orvos nem talált ésszerű magyarázatot a vérhiányra, hibába tanácskoztak erről a témáról. A nyakán található sebek túl apróak voltak ekkora veszteséghez. Végül megérkezett a várt személy, Hobbs kíséretében. A professzor borzas haja ellenére is tiszteletet parancsoló alak volt. Azonban az üdvözlésig sem jutottunk el, mert mielőtt Piton odaléphetett volna hozzá, kéjes sikoly hangzott az emelet felől.  
Az ősz férfi reagált a leggyorsabban, idős korát meghazudtolva rohant fel a lépcsőn. Szorosan a nyomában haladtunk Pitonnal, és utolérve borzongató látvány fogadott bennünket. A széles franciaablak csipkefüggönyét a szél kísértetiesen cibálta, miközben jegyesem hálóinge félrecsúszva fedte fel bájait. Magából kivetkőzve vergődött az ágyon, rohamában erősen markolta ágyneműje huzatát.  
Őszintén megvallva ledermedtem – Perselusszal egyetemben –, de Dumbledore rögtön reagált a látványra. A beteghez sietett, és nyakát megvizsgálva határozottan adta ki az utasítást:  
– Vérátömlesztést kell kapnia, azonnal!  
Keresztapám tért magához először a sokkból.  
– Tökéletesítette a módszert?  
– Nem egészen – közölte cseppet sem megnyugtatóan, miközben táskájából elővette a szükséges eszközöket. – Még senkinek sem sikerült. Enélkül azonban meghal!  
Miközben Piton is az ágyhoz sietett, engem elfogott a tehetetlenség érzése. Orvos nem voltam, de tehettem mást.  
– Használja az én véremet – ajánlottam fel.  
– Ha jól sejtem, a vőlegényhez van szerencsém – fordult felém egy pillanatra az agg doktor. – Jöjjön ide azonnal! – utasított.  
Ezután minden hihetetlenül gyorsan zajlott le. Eret szúrt, és egy csővel átvezette véremet a még mindig levegő után kapkodó Ginnybe. Ahogy egyre többet kapott, úgy tért vissza arcának színe. A végére már úgy éreztem, bennem egy csepp sem maradt, de legalább ő megnyugodott. Úgy tűnt, a krízis elmúlt, és valódi álomba merült. Ezután mertük csak megtörni a csendet:  
– Számított rá, hogy vérátömlesztésre lesz szükség? – kérdeztem rá, bár közben erősen forgott velem a szoba.  
– Perselus sürgönye után sejtettem.  
A válasz közben már az ablaknál is volt, és határozottan becsukta. Ezután táskájához lépve elővett egy köteg fokhagymafüzért. Érdeklődve néztem, ahogy felakasztotta őket az ágyhoz közel, valamint az ablakra. Némán egy gúnyos pillantást vetettem Perselus felé, aki hozzám hasonlóan szemlélte professzora tevékenységét.  
– Dumbledore, ez mégis mi célt szolgál? – érdeklődött végül helyettem is.  
Mielőtt megkaphattuk volna a választ, Ginny váratlanul magához tért, és dühödt sikollyal tépte le a közelében lévő fokhagymafüzért.  
– Ezért nem kapok levegőt!  
– Ez a gyógyulását szolgálja – válaszolta nyugodtan az idős orvos.  
– A fokhagyma?! – kérdezte gúnytól csöpögő hangon,  
Másra már nem maradt ereje, mert fáradtan hanyatlott hátra. Úgy tűnt, az iménti kis akciója kimerítette, csupán békés szuszogás hallatszott felőle. Az orvos nyugodtan sétált vissza hozzá, majd félresöpörte a lángszínű hajzuhatagot, és Perselushoz intézett egy kérdést:  
– Mit gondol, mi okozta ezt?  
– A barátnője szerint mostanában alva jár, aközben szerezte a sebeket.  
A válasz határozottan rossz volt, legalábbis az öreg arckifejezése ezt tükrözte.  
– Menjünk a dolgozószobába – mondta végül. – Ma estére nyertünk egy kis időt.  
Úgy sejtettem, leérve a professzor elmondja, mi is folyik itt szerinte. Valami azt súgta, sokkal sötétebb és veszélyesebb, mint azt valaha gondolni mertük.  
– A vérem nem gyógyította meg – állapítottam meg helyet foglalva.  
– Nem – ismerte el.  
Aztán Perselushoz fordult, és láthatóan felvette a volt professzor szerepét, és ezzel a tanár-diák viszony újraéledt.  
– Tehát, mit gondol a sebekről?  
Keresztapám láthatólag újragondolta az eredeti magyarázatot.  
– Talán mégsem úgy szerezte, ahogy Hermione gondolta. Lehet, ez okozza a tekintélyes vérveszteséget.  
– A vér! Hova lett? – szólt közbe izgatottan a doktor. – Régen kitűnő diákom volt!  
– Belső sérülés nem lehet – zárta ki egyből ezt a lehetőséget. – Az ágyneműn sem található semmi nyom. Hacsak... – hagyta félbe a mondatot, mintha kimondani is nevetséges lenne.  
– Gondolkozzon!  
Tehetetlensége egyértelműen felbosszantotta a máskor oly higgadt férfit, mert türelmetlenül vetette oda:  
– Hacsak valami felmászott az erkélyre, és kiszívta a vérét. Erre gondolt? – vetette oda gúnyosan.  
Némán hallgattam, köszönhetően jelenlegi állapotomnak, de párbeszédük végére nekem is pontosan ez jutott eszembe. Ezzel az idős alak is egyetértett.  
– Pontosan.  
– Ez őrültség. Ilyen nincs...!  
Igazán nem voltam jól azokban a pillanatokban, viszont veszekedésüket egyáltalán nem kívántam hallgatni.  
– Elég volt! – ordítottam el magamat. – Doktor, fejtse ki, kérem, mire gondol.  
– A világegyetemben rengeteg olyan dolog van, amit nem lehet megmagyarázni vagy nevet adni neki. A lány vérét valami tényleg kiszívta, és ha a vére összekeveredett ennek a lénynek a vérével, akkor Isten könyörüljön a lelkén. Mert ebben az esetben maga is egy szörnnyé fog alakulni.

Az elhangzottak után egy szót sem szóltunk, habár Perselus valószínűleg csak tiszteletből nem mondott ellent. Én pedig a vérveszteség hatására éppen csak nyitva tudtam tartani a szememet, igaz, gondolataim szabadon áramoltak. Hinni vagy nem hinni? A doktor határozottságát látva reméltem, hogy téved.

  
OoOoOo

Az árnyak közé olvadva remegtem a dühtől, mikor Draco vérét vették. A drága vért, melyre vágytam, más kapta meg. Tombolni lett volna kedvem, vicsorogni. Lassan, fokozatosan tértem vissza eredeti alakomba, és addigra már indulataim is csillapodtak. Habár keserűen érintett kedvesem viselkedése, elfogadtam. Mást amúgy sem tehettem.  
Ajkamról közben letöröltem áldozatom utolsó nyomát is. Csendben figyeltem tovább az idős alak tevékenységét, aki láthatóan sejtette, mivel van dolga. A fokhagyma mindenképp azt bizonyította, nem egy közönséges orvossal van dolgom. Habár elképesztően erős volt kiélesedett érzékeimnek a szaga, nem sokat ért ellenem. Mégsem bíztam el magam; sejtettem, ez csupán a kezdet, és van még más is a tarsolyában. Érdekes volt. Rég akadt igazi ellenfelem, és ösztöneim azt súgták, megtaláltam azt, akit jó ideje kerestem. Sajnos, pont a legrosszabbkor tűnt fel.

Ezután az éjszakában szálltam tovább, miközben mérlegeltem az eseményeket. Valószínűleg megpróbálják megmenteni a lányt, de rajta már nem lehet segíteni. Elvettem tőle, amit csak adni tudott. Vére bőséges táplálékot nyújtott. Ajándéka ezért az örök sötétség lesz. Valamint mostantól többet kell étkeznem, ha azt akarom, hogy Draco biztonságban lehessen mellettem.

  
OoOoOo

Napok teltek el önkéntes véradásom óta, és azóta sokszor jártam már a kávéházban. Ez lett a mi titkos helyünk, ahol kizárhattuk a külvilágot. Ilyenkor egy szabály volt érvényben: nem beszéltünk komoly dolgokról, mint például jegyesem romló állapota, vagy hogy mi lesz velünk.  
Helyette szavai által megismertem otthonának festői szépségét. Cserébe meséltem neki arról a buta álmomról, hogy valójában festő szerettem volna lenni, de egy Lord fiaként erre lehetőségem sem volt. Értékesek voltak ezek a percek, mert ha vele voltam, megfeledkezhettem a valóságról.  
Természetesen, kapcsolatunk a testiség terén is rohamosan fejlődött. Hamarosan már nem elégedtünk meg a csókokkal. Továbbléptünk, és bátrabban simítottuk végig egymás testét, majd tértünk át intimebb dolgokra. Találkozásunk ideje pedig egyre hosszabb lett, ahogy mind bátrabban fedeztük fel a másikat.  
Megtapasztaltam bőrének hűsét, mely csak növelte testem forróságát. Különösen, mikor először lökött hanyatt egy székbe, és utánozhatatlan kecsességgel térdelt elém. Kiszámított érzékiséggel bontogatta nadrágom elejét, míg én mozdulni sem mertem. Féltem, hogy abbahagyja, de a folytatástól is rettegtem. Végül nem kellett döntenem, megtette helyettem ő. Egy újabb határt léptünk át, mikor ajkai közé vett, én pedig vonaglottam az élvezettől. Soha nem éltem át akkora kéjt, mint általa, bár a végső lépést még nem is tettük meg. Mi lesz akkor, ha teljesen az övé leszek? A kérdés izgalommal töltött el. Az idő múlásával az ellenkezésem utolsó morzsája is semmivé vált. Engedtem volna többet is, de valamiért nem mentünk tovább, hiába éreztem, ő is többet akar. Találkozásaink során a teljes gyönyör egyedül az enyém volt.  
Egészen mostanáig nem mertem kérdezni ennek okát, vagy másra csábítani. Mégis, ahogy elégedett testemből lassan a kéj utolsó hulláma is távozott, gondolkodás nélkül csúsztam mellé a földre. Viszonozni akartam az őrületet, amit kaptam tőle. Igaz, közben rá sem mertem nézni, ahogy óvatosan nadrágjának dudorodó részéhez értem. Könnyed érintéssel tapintottam ki férfiasságának vonalát.  
– Draco... – figyelmeztetett vágytól fűtött hangon.  
Éreztem, hogy meg akar állítani, ezért nem is néztem rá. Egyedül a célomra koncentráltam. Olyan örömbe akartam részesíteni, amit én már számtalanszor megkaptam tőle. Enyhülést adni. Határozottan kezdtem bontogatni nadrágját, de egy mozdulattal megállított.  
– Miért nem engeded? – bámultam vissza rá dühödten.  
– Nem lehet – mondta fájdalmas arckifejezéssel.  
Ismeretségünk kezdetén is feltűnt szemének szomorkás ragyogása, s ahogy egyre közelebb kerültünk egymáshoz, bánata mintha nem csökkent, hanem inkább nőtt volna.  
– A kezdeti aggodalmam megszűnt. A tied akarok lenni! – válaszoltam hevesen, feledve, hol is vagyunk valójában.  
– Egy kávéház padlóján? – próbált kijózanítani.  
Könnyedén rántott talpra. Engem azonban már nem érdekelt semmi. Nyakát átkarolva csókoltam hevesen, és mikor viszonozta, kezem újra felfedezőútra indult.  
– Nem! – lökött félre.  
Aztán, mint aki nem bízik bennem – vagy inkább magában –, sietősen húzódott el közelemből Távolságot remélve lépett asztalunkhoz.  
– Miért nem engeded, hogy viszonozzam? – kérdeztem kétségbeesetten. – Ellöksz magadtól, és nem értem, miért!  
Ott maradtam, ahol hagyott, mert úgy éreztem, hiába állnék mellé, akkor sem enyhülne meg.  
– Megelégszem ennyivel, ez is több, mint amit valaha reméltem.  
Keserűen nevettem fel.  
– Mi van, ha én többet akarok?! Ha látni akarom, amint te is elélvezel?  
– Szó sem lehet róla! – utasított vissza határozottan. – Félek, kárt tennék benned – motyogta lemondóan.  
– De...  
– Kérlek, Draco, erről ne beszéljünk többet!  
Dühöm feltámadt makacssága láttán. Mérgesen szedtem rendbe magamat, és mikor meg akart állítani, egy lépéssel kikerültem. Szó nélkül hagytam magam mögött. Életemben nem voltam még annyira dühös, mint akkor. Úgy éreztem, lénye egy részét tagadja meg tőlem, amit jogom lenne ismerni. Ha csak gyönyörre vágynék, bármelyik örömlány teljesíthetné a vágyamat, és ők viszonzást sem várnak. Egyedül a pénz számítana, amit fizet értük az ember. A szerelmemmel viszont együtt akartam elérni a gyönyört. A magányos élvezet már nem elégített ki, ha tudtam, hogy közben ő hiányt szenved.   
Ezután utam a Hillingham-ház irányába vezetett. Mióta a professzor megérkezett, lényegében beköltöztem oda, mivel Ginnynek naponta kellett vérátömlesztést adni. Szerencsére Piton, Ron, Hermione és még maga Dumbledore is vállalta a donor szerepét. Ennek hatására arám napról napra jobban nézett ki, a doktor azonban figyelmeztetett bennünket, korai még reménykedni. Fegyveres őröket is fogadtunk, bár kételkedtünk a szörny-elméletben.

Emiatt lényegében erődítmény lett a házból, így nem csoda, ha a Harryvel töltött órákért éltem. Azonban azok is keserédesekké váltak. Félredobtam a büszkeségemet, és a végén lényegében könyörögtem. Nem tudtam, kiheverem-e ezt a megaláztatást, de az biztos, hogy egy ideig látni sem akartam őt, mert félő volt, hogy csók helyett talán az öklömmel fog találkozni.  
Visszatérve a jól ismert kis csapat fogadott. Üdvözlés után egyenesen Ginny hálószobájába mentem. Sugárzó mosollyal üdvözölt, szemmel láthatólag várt rám. Arcának színe apránként visszatért, és hangulatingadozása jöttömre általában semmivé vált.  
– Draco! – kiáltott fel örömmel. – Igazán megéri betegnek lenni! Csak ezek a büdös növények ne vennének körbe – fintorgott utálkozva.  
Az elmúlt időszak valóban a felfedezések ideje volt. Talán a szívemben feléledt fájdalmas szerelemnek hála, fokozatosan érzékenyebb lettem mások érzéseire. Ginny vonzalmát sem éreztem már tehernek, más szemmel néztem rá, mint Harry felbukkanása előtt. Viszonzatlan vonzalmának kínja nem sokkal tért el saját szenvedésemtől, hiszen hiába szerettük egymást, valami mégis közénk állt. Ez mindennél jobban nyilvánvalóvá vált, mikor visszautasított.  
Megszokott mozdulattal ültem ágyának szélére.  
– Dumbledore szerint szükség van rájuk a gyógyulásodhoz – közöltem a jól begyakorolt választ, hiszen folyamatosan panaszkodott rájuk.  
– Na, és a keresztek?! – nevetett fel gúnyosan. – Ezek is ezt a célt szolgálják? Egyelőre még élek...  
– Hívő lélek – húztam el számat hamiskásan. – A tudomány mellett a hit is fontos. Lényegtelen apróságok ezek, az számít, hogy kezdesz jobban lenni.  
– Úgy látszik – dünnyögte megadóan.  
– Bár – vettem észre oldalra pillantva az érintetlen ebédet az asztalon –, hamarabb felkelhetnél az ágyból, ha rendesen ennél.  
Utálkozva nézett az ételre, és nehéz volt eldönteni, mit szeretne legjobban eltüntetni a helyiségből; a gyógynövényeket vagy az ételes tálcát.  
– A kedvemért – kértem lágyan.  
– Oh, ez gonosz volt! – kiáltott kacéran. – Most muszáj lesz mindent megennem.  
– Ez volt a célom – mosolyogtam rá kedvesen.  
Sápadtságát enyhe pír váltotta fel.  
– Draco – nyújtotta felém a kezét, amit ösztönösen fogtam át. – Lenne egy kérésem.  
Kezének törékenységére különös gyöngédség vett erőt rajtam. A vad, szikrázó lány, aki valaha volt, eltűnt. Helyette egy túlzottan sovány nőt láttam az ágyban, aki láthatólag tettetett vidámsággal próbált úrrá lenni félelmein.  
– Mi lenne az?  
Szemének lázas ragyogása felerősödött, és kezdtem aggódni, hogy egy újabb roham tör rá. A várt vicsorgás helyett félénk mosoly játszott ajkán, mielőtt összegyűjtötte volna bátorságát.  
– Egy pillantással beléd szerettem egy estélyen. Természetesen észre sem vettél az első bálozók között. Utána gyakran találkoztunk, de akkor sem szenteltél túl sok figyelmet nekem, és ötletem sem volt, mivel hívhatnám fel magamra a figyelmed... A megoldást végül pont te adtad, mikor elítélően nyilatkoztál a léha viselkedésről. Tudtam már, mivel érhetem el, hogy legalább egy percet szentelj rám. Harsány lettem, vidám, kihívó. Utána pedig a sors gondoskodott az eljegyzésünkről. Olyan boldog voltam... minden ellenére – sóhajtott álmodozva.  
Szomorúan hallgattam, és nem tudtam, mit mondhatnék, amivel jobbá tehetném múltbeli énem éretlenségének következményét.  
– Nincs már sok időm hátra...  
– Ez nem igaz! – vágtam közbe finoman.  
Válaszomra egy szomorú, lemondó kifejezés vonult át arcán.  
– Érzem. Bármit is tesz a jó doktor, a végzetet nem kerülhetjük el. Meghalok. Előtte azonban lenne egy kérésem. A feleséged szeretnék lenni. Kérlek, tedd meg értem! – szorította meg szokatlanul erősen kezemet.  
Elfojtottam fáradt sóhajomat; ismét témánál voltunk. Ám míg más esetben kapásból hárítottam el az ötletet, most képtelen voltam rá. Az elmúlt napokban megismertem az igazi Ginnyt, és kiderült, nem az a szédült fruska, akinek véltem. Igaz, közben rólam is kiderült néhány dolog. Ezáltal megtanultam, mit jelent szeretni, míg jegyesem eddig is tudta, mennyire fájdalmas a szerelem nevű érzés. A keserű valóság azonban ma elért a kávéházban; választottam titkol valamit előttem. Bizalom nélkül pedig mit is remélhetünk? Ehhez hasonló gondolatok közepette peregtek a másodpercek. Jegyesem pedig megérezhette, most dől el minden, s csendesen várakozott. Végül megszületett bennem a döntés.  
– Elveszlek... – mondtam, és mielőtt nyakamba vetette volna magát, megakadályoztam.  
Miután megnyugodott, folytattam.  
– …és nem azért, mert szerinted haldokolsz. Élned kell. Hiszen nem azért nősülök, hogy aztán egyből özvegy legyek. Igazán megkedveltelek, Ginny – vallottam be, melytől lángra gyúlt az arca. – De azt tudnod kell, soha nem foglak szerelemmel szeretni. A szívem, azt hiszem, képtelen... egy nőt szeretni – jegyeztem meg keserűen. – Ha így is szeretnéd...  
– Igen – vágta rá azonnal.  
– Két nap múlva Lady Malfoy leszel.  
– Oh, Draco, olyan boldog vagyok! – suttogta tündöklő mosollyal.  
Kezét elengedve álltam fel, de ahogy ezt megtettem, összerezzent, és ijedten kérdezte:  
– Már indulsz is?  
Szomorkás mosoly vonult végig arcomon, mielőtt válaszoltam volna:  
– Egy esküvőt ígértem, méghozzá két napon belül. Ideje nekiállni a szervezésnek, kedvesem.

Felfedeztem szemében a néma kérést, ahogy az ágy szélére húzódott csókomra várva. Képtelen voltam ezt teljesíteni, különösen a délutáni események fényében. Hiszen ajkam még égett Harry emlékétől. Nem tudtam volna megérinteni vele Ginnyét, bármilyen hamvasnak is tűntek a lágy fényben. Helyette a homlokára leheltem egy lágy csókot. Holnap... majd holnap, ígértem magamnak.

  
OoOoOo

Veszekedésünk másnapján a szokott helyen vártam. Különös nyugtalanság kerített hatalmába az idő múlásával. Tudtam, hogy előző nap megsértettem őt rideg visszautasításommal. Tisztában voltam vele, hogy találkozásaink során egyre többre vágyik, akárcsak én. Kezdetben tartózkodóan tűrte ostromomat, aztán ahogy telt az idő, érintésemre érintéssel reagált. Előző nap elértünk egy újabb szakaszhoz: kezdeményezni mert. Viszonozni akarta a kapott gyönyört, melyet nem vártam el tőle. Hiszen maga a tudat, hogy miattam nyög kéjtől fojtott hangon, elegendő volt. Elegendőnek kellett lennie mind a kettőnk érdekében.  
Ha együtt voltunk, szokatlanul erősen kellett uralkodnom ösztöneimen. Harapni, csókolni vágytam őt, pedig pontosan ennek a kényszernek a legyőzéséért étkeztem bőségesen. Mégis, ebben az elkülönített helyiségben elővigyázatosságom semmit sem ért. Éheztem vérének ízére, de nem engedhettem a sötét kényszernek.  
Kétségeim közepette néztem az órára, és megállapítottam, a tízperces késés újabb tíz perccel nőtt. A székről felállva nyugtalanul kezdtem járkálni. Nevetséges gondolat jutott eszembe: elmondom neki az igazságot. Valószínűleg először nem fog hinni nekem, utána pedig, mikor látja, mire vagyok képes... undorodni fog tőlem, ha nem éppen rettegni. Kelletlenül ráztam meg a fejemet, hátha az ostoba ötlet semmivé válik. Szörnyeteg vagyok, ezen nem lehet változtatni. Ha végre eljön Draco, majd próbálom elmondani a valóságot valamilyen más formában... velem kell maradnia. A külvilág egy váratlan kopogás formájában tört be hozzám. Ez eleve jelezte, hogy nem a várt személy érkezett meg.  
– Jöhet! – kiáltottam türelmetlenül, mire az ajtó azonnal kinyílt.  
Egy pincér jött be, kezében ezüstálcán levelet hozott.  
– Egy küldönc hozta önnek, uram.  
Átvéve a levelet, pénzt nyomtam a kezébe, és jeges hangon utasítottam távozásra.  
Egy mozdulattal szakítottam fel a borítékot, melynek tartalma szörnyű fájdalmat okozott.

_  
„Harry!_

_Többet nem találkozhatunk. Szeretlek, de ez nem folytatódhat így. Egy kávéházban, titokban... nem bírom tovább._

_Személyesen kellett volna mindezt elmondanom, azonban ha találkozunk, az önuralmam semmivé válik. Elgyengülök. Ezt nem engedhetem, mert döntésre jutottam. Egy szép álom volt, ami közöttünk történt, de ideje, hogy véget érjen. Szembe kell néznünk a valósággal. Mi ketten nem lehetünk együtt boldogok._

_Megnősülök. Elveszem Ginny Weasleyt. Talán csak egy szégyenletes menekülés ez a részemről, de muszáj kiszabadulnom az őrületből, melyet te jelentesz számomra.  
Örökké emlékezni fogok az együtt töltött időre. Bármi is történjen, soha nem lesz senki, aki kedvesebb lenne majd a szívemnek._

_Draco”  
_  
Harmadszori olvasásra fogtam fel azt, mit halott szívem már sejtett a nap folyamán. Elhagyott. Markomba gyűrve rogytam egy székre. A világ darabjaira esett szét. Egy dologban biztos voltam még ebben a zűrzavaros percben is: nem fogom engedni, hogy az a némber megkapja Dracót. Tombolásom csendesen zajlott le, nem törtem semmit darabokra. Ráadásul élve hagytam a helyiségben lebzselő embereket is magam mögött, hiába vágytam az ellenkezőjére. Dühömet az éjszakára tartogattam, akkor szándékoztam kiélni. Ugyanis, ahogy közeledett vadászatom perce, úgy lett egyre világosabb számomra: többet valóban nem találkozhatunk.  
Erőltethetném, ő pedig engedne, ebben biztos voltam. Azonban eddig is oly nehéz volt alapvető természetemet uralni, és ez minden találkozás alkalmával egyre nehezebben ment. Bátrabb volt kettőnk közül, s kimondta, azt, amit én nem mertem: ideje véget érnie a kábulatnak. Visszatért a világba, ahova tartozik. Ez a feladat vár rám is. Számomra ő a fény, mellette a sötétségnek nincs helye. Így, aki magában hordja ennek a magját, az sem lehet a közelében.

Hideg számítással mértem fel a házat az éj sötétjében. Támadásomat úgy akartam időzíteni, hogy végzetes legyen, senki ne zavarjon meg, mint legutóbb. A fegyveres őrök nem jelentettek akadályt, az idős orvos volt az egyedüli, aki gondot okozhatott. Még ebben a dühödt állapotban is megnyugodva észleltem, hogy Draco maga mögött hagyja az épületet. Később az ősz hajú alak is így tett, egy szikár férfi kíséretében.  
Elégedetten rugaszkodtam el leshelyemről. Az ablakhoz érve a nő, érezve közelségemet, az erkélyt szélesre tárva hívott magához. A fokhagymafüzérek, keresztek a szoba távoli sarkába voltak dobálva. Szó nélkül léptem át a korlátot, és húztam magamhoz a karcsú testet. Éhes karok öleltek át, és vágytól mély hangon morogta:  
– Akarlak.  
Átkarolva léptem az ágy felé, és közben éreztem, vérem átka gyengült a jó doktor közreműködésének hála. Talán túlélhette volna, ha nem jövök ma éjjel. Viszont, ha később természetes halállal halt volna meg, éppúgy szörnnyé vált volna. Pusztán időt nyertek számára, de nem megoldást. Dracóért meg kellett tennem. Ha a valóság kiderül, gyűlölni fog, de lehet, mindkettőnknek így lesz a legjobb. Egy álomba kapaszkodtam, de amíg a szörny bennem van, kárhozatot jelentek mások számára. Nem akartam magammal rántani a Pokolba szerelmemet.  
Kegyetlenül löktem az ágyra a felhevült testet. Hálóinge felcsúszott rajta, de nem is próbálta megigazítani. Vágyakozva sóhajtozott, és én megadtam neki, amire kért. Haragomban durván martam nyakának puha húsába, vére bőségesen folyt, erőt adva. Mohón szorított magához, könyörögve a folytatásért.  
Szívének gyengülése édes ének volt fülemnek.  
– A véredet – kérte lihegve.

Gyengéden simítottam végig sápadt arcán, miközben eltávolodtam tőle. Megkaptam, amiért jöttem, és közben végig tudatomnál maradtam. Nem engedtem felszínre a szörnyet, mely eleget tehetett volna kérésének. Sőt, többet is adott volna, mint vért. Elvenni akartam, és ezt meg is tettem. Életéből legfeljebb már csak órák voltak vissza, ha most vágytól is ég. Halála után pedig hozzám hasonlatos lesz, bár valószínűleg ez az élete sem fog sokáig tartani. Ez pedig a Dumbledore nevű férfi gyanúját fogja bizonyítani; aminek meglesznek a következményei. Így lesz a legjobb, ha az évszázados rémálom befejeződik. Magam képtelen vagyok véget vetni neki.  
A könyörgést figyelmen kívül hagytam, helyette inkább ismét elvettem. Hiszen jobb biztosra menni – állapítottam meg hideg megfontoltsággal.  
Magára hagytam az elégedett nőt, aki bágyadtam pihegett a vérveszteségtől. Szükség volt arra, amit tettem, mert Draco hosszú távon boldogtalan lett volna vele. Ez persze nem jelenti azt, hogy én lennék a jó választás. Egy cseppet sem. Bár levele komoly kínokat okozott, tartalma igaz volt. Nem nyújthatok semmit számára, csak röpke órákat, azok pedig mostanában kezdtek egyre veszélyesebbé válni. Egy időre feledtem, mi vagyok, de a kísértés minden találkozásunk alkalmával egyre erősebb lett. Ő a fényben él, és ennek így is kell maradnia. Nem szándékoztam magammal rántani az örvénybe.

Természetesen megfordult a fejemben az átváltoztatás gondolata, de legutóbbi áldozatom volt a legjobb példa arra, mivé teszi vérem az embert. Feledik, mik voltak, és egyedül vágyaiknak léteznek. Halott szívükben nincs könyörület vagy szánalom. Szörnyek ők, velem együtt. Nem ítélhettem erre a sorsa Dracót, hiszen élő szíve tette őt felbecsülhetetlen értékűvé.

Édes álom ragadott magával, mikor együtt voltunk. Ideje volt visszatérni a valóságba, és eredeti szándékom szerint folytatni utamat. Hiszen több célom is volt, amiért eljöttem külhonba; egyrészt terjeszkedni, másrészt megtalálni az ellenfelet, kit hazai környezetem nem adott meg. Dumbledore személyében ezt meg is kaptam. Talán képes lesz véget vetni életemnek, melyet harc nélkül képtelen vagyok feladni. Ebből a szempontból maradtam a büszke várúr, ki valaha voltam – állapítottam meg keserűen.


	6. 6.

Az előző estémet a Malfoy-kúriában töltöttem családommal. Közöltem velük a hírt, miszerint délután szűk körben elveszem Ginnyt. Ebből egyedül az zavarta őket, hogy nem értették a sietség okát. Jobban örültek volna egy fényes esküvőnek, amivel megerősíthették volna státuszunkat. Komoly vita alakult ki, de végül megértették, hogy jegyesem egészségi állapota azt nem teszi lehetővé. Arról persze fogalmuk sem volt, hogy szerencsére a krízis elvonult, és erről még az ősz professzor is kedvezően nyilatkozott indulásom előtt.   
Ezért is mertünk szabadabban mozogni. Hiszen én is oly sok kihagyott éjszaka után tértem vissza a kúriába, Perselusék pedig a British Museumba indultak záróra után, állításuk szerint valami könyvritkaságot akartak megszemlélni. Talán túlzottan elbizakodottak voltunk, de bíztunk az őrökben, valamint a házban ott volt Ron és ifjú felesége is.

Másnap reggel megérkezve a komornyik komor hangon közölte, hogy mindenki a kisasszony szobájában van. Szavai rosszat sejtettek, azonnal rohantam fel a lépcsőn. Belépve már tudtam, nincs remény. A professzor fölé hajolva vizsgálta Ginny nyakát, és közelebb érve megértettem, miért. A gyógyult sebek eltűntek, helyükön sápadt bőr volt látható. Ron egy székbe zuhanva fogta a fejét, Hermione átölelve próbálta vigasztalni.  
– Az ördög szajhája! – motyogta maga elé az idős alak.  
Az ágyban lévő lány jöttömre magához tért, és kéjvágyóan nyújtotta felém karját.  
– Draco, kedves... vártam rád. Gyere ide! – csábított, de szemének jeges lángja ellentmondott kísértő szavainak.  
Önkéntelenül indultam felé. A professzor elém lépve akadályozta meg, hogy engedjek a különös kényszernek, mire ő átkozódással, vérszomjas sziszegéssel reagált. Szemfogai különösen hosszúnak tűntek, ahogy elővillantak vicsorra húzódó ajkai mögül. Rémülten meredtem a teremtményre, mely Ginnynek tűnt, de mégsem ő volt.  
– Fogd le, Perselus! – adta ki az utasítást Dumbledore, míg én mozdulatlanná dermedve bámultam az eseményeket.  
Percek múlva csillapodott a különös őrület, mely erőt vett rajta, de utána ismét a régi volt. Bágyadtan mosolygott ránk, és csak annyit mondott:  
– Köszönöm.  
Ez volt az utolsó szava; szeme lassan lecsukódott, és örök álomba merült. A szobában csend lett. Ron, aki felénk sem mert eddig nézni, valahogy megsejtette, mi történt, mert elgyötört tekintettel nézett az ágy felé.  
– Meghalt...?  
A pillanat megviselt bennünket, egyedül Dumbledore tűnt érzéketlennek a helyzet iránt, mert higgadtan válaszolt.  
– Még nem egészen.  
– Ezt mégis, hogy érti?! – pattant fel a székről Ron vöröslő arccal.  
– Szükségünk lesz egy karóra és bozótvágó késre – gondolkodott hangosan az öreg.  
Perselusszal ketten nem szóltunk egy szót sem, és hogy teljesítettük-e volna a kérést, az rejtély maradt örökre.  
– Mit akar ezekkel?! – kiáltott felháborodottan a fivér.  
– A szívébe karót kell szúrni, a fejet eltávolítani, így nyugodhat békében – közölte tudományos véleményét a professzor, láthatólag egyetértésre várva.  
– Takarodjon a húgom közeléből! – ordította magából kivetkőzve Weasley.Ezután sietve vonszoltuk el a professzort Ron közeléből, mert félő volt, verekedésre kerül sor, ha tovább marad. Végül esküvő helyett kettős temetést tartottunk. Nem azért, mert később Dumbledore áldozatul esett Ron haragjának, hanem mert a beteg nagynéni Ginny halálának hírére szintén nem bírta tovább a földi lét szenvedéseit. Szomorú nap volt, melynek elvileg az örömről kellett volna szólnia.

Egy üvegkoporsóban helyeztük nyugalomra jegyesem testét, aki halálában olyan szép maradt, mint életében volt, rejtélyes betegsége előtt. Arca inkább tűnt élőnek, mint holtnak. Ezt látva kétes érzésekkel fordultam el és kerestem meg a professzort, aki a háttérbe húzódva nézelődött. Csak annyit mondtam neki:  
– Maradjon még pár napot.  
– Maga tehát hisz nekem.  
– Ezt egy szóval sem mondtam – javítottam ki. – Egyszerűen megkértem, maradjon.  
– Perselust meggyőzte a könyv, amit áttanulmányoztunk az éjszaka. Valamint maga sem reménytelen ezen a téren. Meg sem rezzent, mikor a karót kértem.  
– A döbbenettől – válaszoltam gúnyosan.  
– Így lett volna?  
– Várnunk kell, doktor úr, hogy kiderüljön, miben volt igaza. Bizonyíték nélkül nem tehetünk semmit – közöltem vele Ron felé pillantva.  
– Ah, igen, a testvére!   
– Forrófejű és heves; a legrosszabb kombináció – foglaltam össze. – Tényekkel azonban lehet rá hatni.  
– Hol fogják nyugalomra helyezni az elhunytakat?  
– Londontól távol, Hampstead Hillnél található a családi mauzóleum – adtam meg a kívánt választ.   
Ígéretünkhöz híven vártunk, közben persze akadt dolog bőven. Két nappal később egy ügyvédi irodában értesültem arról, hogy Ginny a vagyon nagy részét halála előtt pár nappal rám íratta. Nagylelkűsége összetört. Bár kívülről nem mutattam, elvesztése jobban megviselt, mint azt valaha is gondoltam volna. Szüleim persze odáig voltak az örömtől, hogy pénz állt a házhoz, ehhez pedig még rangon alul sem kellett nősülnöm. Megvetésem irántuk soha nem lángolt még fel olyan hevesen, mint akkor.

Azonnal fogtam is a dolgaimat, és végleg beköltöztem a Hillingham-házba, mely szintén a tulajdonomba került. Korábbi otthonomat elhagyva közöltem szüleimmel, hogy tisztes járadékot biztosítok számukra, de ezentúl csak hivatásos események alkalmával vagyok hajlandó találkozni velük. Meglepően könnyű volt otthagyni a helyet, ahol felnőttem; ez is mutatta, mennyire nem jelentettek semmit az ott eltöltött évek.

Ez időszak alatt szüntelen bűntudat gyötört; jegyesemet kellett volna gyászolnom, szabad perceimben mégis egyedül Harryre tudtam gondolni. Ettől pedig mocskos alaknak éreztem magam. Hiába vetettem véget a kapcsolatnak, azt vártam, tesz majd némi erőfeszítést a visszahódításomra. Ebből semmi sem lett. Nem mintha esélye lett volna... mégis csalódott voltam. Véletlenül sem találkozhattunk, hiszen Perselus minden ügyét átadta helyettesének, és a professzorral egyetemben beköltözött hozzám. Így még indokom sem volt, hogy a környéken járjak, legfeljebb a diliházat kereshettem volna fel, mint leendő páciens. Hiszen hitelt adtam az öreg szavainak, miszerint egy szörny garázdálkodik a környéken.ű

Nevetségesen gyenge volt az önuralmam, ha egy karcsú, zöld szemű férfiról volt szó. Éjszaka szüntelenül rá gondoltam, miközben határozottan kielégületlen voltam. Ez ügyben nem tehettem semmit, nőt még csak kívánni sem kívántam. Reméltem, az idő enyhülést ad majd szenvedésemre, addig is próbáltam belevetni magam az üzleti életbe. Korán keltem, későn értem haza, így az új munkatempómnak hála egy idő után már aludni is tudtam, mert szó szerint beleájultam ágyamba.  
A Ginny halála utáni második héten találtuk meg a lehetséges bizonyítékot a Gazette újság legújabb számában. Munkából hazatérve szó nélkül nyújtotta át a lapot Piton.

_  
„Hampsteadi Boszorkány  
Különös rejtély borzolja a kedélyeket a szegényebb réteg körében. Egy szépséges, fiatal nőről suttognak, aki minden éjszaka megjelenik, és magával ragadja gyermekeiket. A kicsiket reggelre megtalálják, nyakukon apró sebekkel. Az esetből nem sokra emlékeznek, annyit mondanak csupán, hogy egy vörös hajú angyal hívta őket játszani. A lakók viszont inkább boszorkányságtól tartanak...”_

A cikk olvasása után végignéztem a komor arcokon, s kimondtam azt, amire mindannyian gondoltunk.  
– Holnap reggel beszélünk Ronnal.  
Weasley nem fogadta kitörő örömmel javaslatunkat, a beleegyezése nélkül azonban nem tehettünk semmit. Hosszas győzködés után végül elértük célunkat.  
– Rendben, menjünk! – kiáltott fel, meghallgatva érveinket. – Ha ez kell ahhoz, hogy végre nyugtom legyen ettől az őrültségtől, mehetünk, akár most is.  
– Nem lehet, még reggel van – utasította vissza a lehetőséget azonnal Dumbledore.  
– Ja, igen, persze, el is felejtettem! – nevetett fel gúnyosan Ron. – Hiszen akkor még halott a húgom. Este pedig felkel, és sétafikál a környéken.

  
OoOoOo

A dühöngő testvér lenéző megvetése egészen pontosan addig tartott, míg fel nem fedeztük, hogy a koporsó üresen tátong a mauzóleum belsejében.  
– Hol van? – motyogta döbbenten.  
Mintha csak a kérdésére akart volna választ adni, egy édes ének szállt felénk távolról. Ahogy közelebb ért a hang gazdája, úgy lett egyre felismerhetőbb a gyermeki dal, melytől jeges borzongás fogott el. A hang túlzottan tökéletes volt, túl csábító. Ettől pedig heves undor fogott el. Hallottam a vasajtó nyikorgását, melyet együttes erővel is alig bírtunk megmozdítani. Halk léptek zaja következett ezután, majd megláttuk őt. Nem Ginnyt, mert ő már meghalt. Ez a valami más volt. Testén hófehér ruhája kísértetiesen lobogott, ajkán a gyenge fényben is jól láthatóan vér csillant. Megjátszott meglepetéssel nézett irányunkba.  
– Ginny... – ejtette ki nevét rémülten Ron.  
– Testvérkém, gyere ide hozzám. Hiányoztál! – kérte kedvesen.  
Sápadt, gyönyörű arcán szívélyes mosoly tűnt fel, mely megtévesztette Ront, aki egy lépést tett előre. Azonban én láttam a mosoly mögött az ugrásra kész ragadozót. Mielőtt közelebb mehetett volna hozzá, már ragadtam is meg karjánál fogva, kizökkentve így a révületből. Zavart tekintettel fordult felém, azt hiszem, egy pillanatra maga sem tudta, mi történt valójában.  
– Draco – próbált volna ezúttal engem csábítani a földöntúli lény teljesen eredménytelenül.  
Hangjával egy időben felmutattam a hozott keresztet, mire bosszúsan csettintett. Erre a többiek is magukhoz tértek a sokkból, mert bár tudtuk, mire számíthatunk, azért mégis más volt élőben látni.   
Keresztjeink segítségével űztük vissza a démont a koporsójába, ahol ismét felvette Ginny alakját. Nyugodtan feküdt ott, mintha aludna, de ez már senkit sem tévesztett meg.  
Ron hevesen ragadta ki a karót a professzor kezéből, mielőtt az lesújthatott volna vele.  
– Ez az én feladatom! – Hangjának komorsága nem hagyott kétséget efelől.  
A szíve fölé helyezve egy percig habozott, erőt gyűjtve. Azután határozottan sújtott le a kalapáccsal. Tudtam, soha nem fogom feledni a sikolyt, mely felhangzott az elkárhozott teremtményből. Teste görcsös rángatózása lassan csillapodott, és egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, szemének villanásában a valódi Ginny tűnt fel. Ahogy a karó áthatolt a testen, a rángatózás végleg megszűnt, ezzel azonban még nem ért véget ez a szörnyű éjszaka. Ugyanis Dumbledore elővette táskájából a bozótvágó kést.  
Ron eddig a részig bírta, és inkább átadta a terepet a kornak és tapasztalatnak. Weasleyhez hasonlóan én sem kívántam végignézni a folytatást. Követtem őt a friss levegőre, várva a többiek felbukkanását. Egy szót sem szóltunk, hiszen szavakkal nem lehetett kifejezni érzéseinket. Különben is, mind a ketten tisztában voltunk vele, még nincs vége a rémálomnak, mely ránk köszöntött.  
Később, mikor visszatértünk házamba, némán mentünk be a dolgozószobába, ahol a többség azonnal lecsapott az italkészletre.  
– Miután már mindenki hisz szavaim igazságában – szólalt meg határozottan Dumbledore –, elmondhatom, mit fedeztünk fel Perselusszal az elmúlt napokban. Egy szörny nyomára bukkantunk, mely több évszázada él, halni nem tudván, vért kívánva. Szegény Weasley kisasszony az ő teremtményévé vált.  
– Hogy hívják ezt a lényt, doki? – érdeklődött Ron fáradt hangon.  
– A monda szerint egy erdélyi fejedelem szembefordult Isten törvényeivel, és ezzel okozta végül végzetét. Átkozott lett halála pillanatában. Sajnos a könyv eredeti nyelven íródott, fordítása komoly nehézségeket okozott. De sikerült megtalálnom a nevet, és kiderült belőle, ellenségünk maga Dracula fejedelem. A környéken fellelhető összes ingatlant át kell kutatnunk, míg meg nem találjuk a szörny fészkét.  
A szavakra mozdulatlanná dermedtem, és imádkoztam, hogy pusztán véletlen egybeesés legyen az, hogy Harry is arról a környékről származik. Hiszen véletlenek léteznek... azonban hiába próbáltam a kétséget kiűzni szívemből, nem értem el teljes sikert, ráadásul Ron szavai is fokozták gyötrelmemet.  
– Erre nem lesz szükség. Pontosan tudom, hol található, mert magam hívtam meg ide.  
– Micsoda?! – kiáltott fel meglepetten a két orvos, szinte egyszerre.  
Eközben engem poharam tartalma foglalt le: egy hajtással kiittam, mi benne volt. Tudtam előre, hova fog vezetni ez a beszélgetés, és bár hallani sem akartam, mégis maradnom kellett.  
– Egy munkatársam pár hónapja Erdélybe utazott, egyik ügyünk kapcsán – vetett jelentőségteljes pillantást ránk, miközben folytatta. – A munka elhúzódott, mert a megrendelő első kézből akart megismerkedni az angol kultúrával. Mivel szép összeget fizetett cégünk számára, engedélyezték Mr. Renfield távolmaradását. A szerződést végül megkötötték, és a herceg érkezésének időpontja is biztos volt. Renfield azonban még ekkor sem tért vissza Angliába. Küldött egy levelet, melyben azt írta, felmérné a külföldi ingatlanpiac kínálta lehetőségeket. Ezután a további ügyek intézését és a megrendelővel való kapcsolattartás teendőit nekem adták át...  
– Ez hogyan függ össze Harryvel?! – kiáltottam fel türelmemet vesztve. – Nevetséges feltételezésekbe bocsátkozol, mert véletlenül Erdély az otthona. Valamint ne feledkezz el arról a tényről sem, hogy fényes nappal járkál.  
– Igaza van Dracónak, nem szabad senkit sem alaptalanul meggyanúsítani – értett egyet velem Piton is.  
– A fény számára nem jelent akadályt, hiszen teremtőként az ő ereje a leghatalmasabb – jegyezte meg a professzor, semmissé téve legfőbb érvemet. – Habár az éjszakát jobban kedveli, fényben sebezhetőbb.  
– Befejezhetem? – érdeklődött fásultan Ron, aki láthatólag ereje végén járt.  
– Folytassa, fiam, mert az az érzésem, most érünk el a lényeghez – biztatta Dumbledore.  
– Az említett munkatársam pár hete előkerült. Kiderült, élet-halál közt lebegett, és egészen addig egy zárdában kezelték. Utána pedig megbomlott az agya... legalábbis mindenki ezt gondolta róla. A cégünknél híre ment, hogy állítása szerint a herceg kastélyában gyönyörű nők tartották fogva a vére miatt. Mikor hallottam erről, jót nevettem az ostobaságán – kacagott fel keserűen. – Viszont látva, mivé lett Ginny, cseppet sem találom már mulatságosnak. Sőt, hitelt adok szavainak. Ha komolyan vettem volna, amit a professzor mondott a legelején, akkor most... – Kétségbeesetten hallgatott el, hiszen kimondatlanul is ott volt az igazság. – A Carfax birtokon, és még ezen kívül hat ingatlan területén tanyázhat – mondta végül.  
– Hiszen az a kórházam mellett van! – kiáltott fel meglepetten Perselus. – Egész végig ott volt a szemünk előtt!  
Némán hallgattam, miközben terveket kovácsoltak. Szerencsére hallgatásom nem hatolt át izgatottságuk ködén. Vak reménnyel hinni akartam, hogy mindez csupán tévedés. Az a Harry, akit ismerek, nem lehet szörny.  
 _  
„Ember vagy szörny, nem számít. Szerelmünk legyőz minden akadályt.”_

A lelkemből feltörő hang ismerős volt, hiszen mióta elkezdődött bennem a bűnös érzés, azóta rendszeresen rám talált. Egy részem egyetértett vele, hiszen most is védtem volna, a tények ellenére is. Azonban nem ébreszthettem gyanút a többiek szívében. Tudnom kellett, mit terveznek... hogy segítsek? Magam sem tudtam, mihez akarok kezdeni. Ahhoz, hogy igazán hinni tudjak Ron szavaiban, a professzor meggyőződésében, látnom kell a szörnyet. Fogalmam sem volt, mit teszek majd, ha kiderül a legrosszabb. Szívem az övé volt, ez azonban nem jelentette azt, hogy nem voltam tisztában a jó és rossz fogalmával. Lehet, nekem nem ártott, ellenben másokat szenvedésre ítélt.  
Sejtettem együttléteink alatt, hogy titkol valamit, ezért sem bírtam tovább folytatni, bármennyire is vágytam érintésére. Ennyire sötét titokra viszont gondolni sem mertem. Inkább lett volna egy eltitkolt feleség, gyerek, bármi más, csak ne ez.  
– Draco!  
Meglepetten kaptam fel a fejemet és néztem a többiekre.  
– Lemaradtam valamiről? – kérdeztem halvány mosoly kíséretében.  
– Kimerítő esténk volt, nem csoda, hogy megviselt – állapította meg Piton. – Végül is, a jegyesed volt.  
Nem javítottam ki, emlékeztetve rá, hogy a szerelem volt az utolsó dolog, amit Ginny iránt éreztem. Hadd higgyenek, amit akarnak, mert az még mindig jobb, mint a valóság.  
– Holnapra szedd össze magadat, fiam! – hangzott el váratlanul a figyelmeztetés.  
– Miért is?   
– Semmire sem figyeltél, amiről beszéltünk, Draco! – kiáltott fel türelmetlenül Ron.  
– Nyugalom, Mr. Weasley – intett bennünket türelemre a professzor, eztán én kerültem figyelme középpontjába. – Ron elmondta nekünk, hogy a Carfax birtok csupán az egyik a sok ingatlan közül, mely a herceg kezébe került. Azt nem lehet tudni, ténylegesen melyikben tartózkodik. Viszont, ha nem is találjuk meg, így is árthatunk neki.  
– Hogyan?   
– Habár erős teremtmény, mégis számtalan gyengesége van. Ezek közül az egyik a szülőföldjéhez való kötöttség. Noha eddig erre az elméletre nem volt bizonyítékom, de Ron megemlítette a ládákat, amiket az ingatlanokhoz kellett kiszállítani. Valószínűleg ezek az itteni hatalmának forrásai. Holnap reggel neki is állunk a kutatásnak. A legtávolabbi ingatlannal kezdjük, és a végére hagyjuk a Carfax birtokot.  
– Valószínűleg estére fogunk végezni a nagy távolságok miatt – jegyezte meg Weasley.  
– Véleményem szerint a feleségét nem szabadna egyedül hagyni ezekben a vészterhes időkben. Jó lenne, ha a következő estét itt töltené – közölte véleményét a professzor.  
Természetesen Weasley azonnal tiltakozni akart, de ennek útját álltam egy határozott mondattal.  
– Ez tökéletes ötlet, holnap a szolgákkal rendbe hozatok számotokra egy szobát.  
– Nem lesz egyedül addig sem, míg távol vagyunk – szúrta közbe Piton is.

Az éjszaka további részét alvás nélkül töltöttem, egész este győzködtem magamat, hogy a tények valósak. Hiába rágtam át újra és újra a témát, makacs szívemet csak nem sikerült meggyőznöm. Kitartóan remélt, hitt, hogy az egész tévedés, és nem Harryről volt szó. A katasztrófát nem előzhettem meg, részt kell vennem benne. A hősködés valahogy mindig is távol állt tőlem. Miért? Mert a hősök élettartama általában nem valami hosszú. Viszont ha beigazolódik a többiek gyanúja, érdemes lesz egyáltalán élni?

  
OoOoOo  


Az újra megtalált szerelem az, mi felébresztette egykori énem halvány mását. Ez a részem Dracótól való távollétem alatt sem vált semmissé. Segített, mikor a sötétség uralni akart, és többre csábított. Lelkem, melyről azt hittem, rég elhagyott, kitartott. Ellenállt a hívásnak, és nem engedett utat a romlottságnak. Vadászataim lassan elvesztették varázsukat, ahogy ez a részem egyre erősebbé vált. Emiatt hosszabb kihagyásokkal vettem magamhoz táplálékot, minek hatására egyre gyöngébb lettem, de még ez sem hatott olyan erővel rám, hogy változtassak új hozzáállásomon.  
Lényem két részre szakadása nem volt éppen kellemes, hiszen a belső csatározás kimerítő volt. Mégsem mondtam volna le róla, semmi pénzért sem.

Az egészben volt valami különös ésszerűség. A szerelem miatt lettem átkozott, és most úgy tűnt, pont emiatt leszek szabad. Már csak egy vágyam volt: Draco keze által veszni, noha ez lehetetlen kívánságnak tűnt. Hiszen hiába vett részt Ginny megsemmisítésében, hiába ismeri a tényeket, akkor sem képes elfogadni az igazságot. Amilyen erősen szerettem volna meghódítani, most akkora erővel kívántam a gyűlöletét. Egyedül csak úgy lesz képes véget vetni szenvedésemnek. Meg kellett próbálnom ezt a hiábavaló kísérletet, még ha a kimenete kétségesnek is tűnt.  
Nem volt nagy kihívás kihallgatni a megbeszélésüket, bár figyelmem néha elkalandozott a szokatlanul csendesen meghúzódó Draco irányába. Más észre sem vette a belőle sugárzó néma fájdalmat, én azonban éreztem. Engem nem tévesztett meg arcának közönyös maszkja, amivel leplezni szokta valós gondolatait. Bolondos, érző részem vele akart lenni, átölni, édes hazugságot suttogni fülébe.

Elszakítottam tekintetemet a kísértésről, mert hiába sikerült mostanában uralnom a szörnyet, nem bízhattam el magam. A beszélgetés a szobában végre a megsemmisítésemre terelődött. Elégedetten hajtottam fejet a professzor terve előtt, valóban kitűnő ötlet. A földek szerteszét hevertek számos ingatlanomban, ezzel pedig nem kis feladatra vállalkoztak. Habár természetesen a Ron által ismert épületek csak kis töredékét tették ki az összesnek, mit birtokoltam. Ennyi veszteséget könnyedén elviseltem. Addig is, míg a kis csapatot lefoglalta a kutatás, ördögi tervet eszeltem ki arra vonatkozólag, hogy mivel érhetném el legfőbb célomat.

  
OoOoOo

Az egész napos utazástól kimerülten tértünk vissza Hillingenbe, a többiek győzelem örömétől megrészegülve szálltak ki a kocsiból. Véleményem szerint túl könnyű dolgunk volt. Ha valóban egy szörnnyel küzdünk, akkor miért nem védte meg erejének forrását? Kételkedésem az est végére teljes erővel lángolt. Persze, ehhez az is hozzájárult, hogy nem akartam hinni.  
A házhoz érve meglepetten észleltem az ajtó előtti megtorpanásukat. Odaérve hozzájuk megértettem, miért álltak meg és szűnt meg a vidám hangulat. A bejárati ajtó résén keresztül egy véres kéz feküdt a földön. Beljebb kerülve orvosi diploma nélkül is megállapítottam, hogy komornyikom menthetetlenül halott.  
– Feltépték a torkát – közölte Dumbledore.  
A test körül terjengő vértócsát nézve, elgondolkodva állapítottam meg:  
– A vére viszont kárba veszett... akkor meg minek jött?  
A megoldás egyszerre hasított bele mindannyiunkba, de csak Ron adott neki hangot:  
– Hermione!  
Szorosan a nyomában haladtunk, bár az idős doktor némileg lemaradva lihegett, hiszen ez a nap már eleve megviselte. A látvány, ami fogadott, minden kétséget kizáróan meggyőzött Harry személyét illetően. Dermedten bámultam, ahogy Hermione mohón issza a félmeztelen mellkasból ömlő vért. Jöttünkre sem hagyta abba, mintha képtelen lenne rá. Harry azonban nem feledkezett bele az eseménybe, mert gúnyosan nézett felénk. A fényben tisztán láthatóak volt hosszúra nyúlt szemfogai, amik éles fegyverként villantak a fényben. Arca nemes vonásait gonoszság torzította el, egyedül szeme maradt szépséges, gúnyos szikrái ellenére is. Szívembe jeges tőrként hatolt a látvány. Minden, amitől rettegtem, valóságossá vált. Ajka, mely engem csókolt, most vértől vöröslött.  
– Őt vajon képesek lesznek megmenteni? – érdeklődött gúnyosan, engem teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva.  
Érzéketlenül lökte el a nőt, és hiába kapta közben elő a keresztet Ron, gúnyos nevetés volt az egyedüli reakciója. Egyetlen pillantására a kezében tartott ereklye torzult formát vett fel.  
– Életemben az egyházat védtem, öltem ezreket. Hatásosabb eszközöket vessenek be ellenem, ha le akarnak győzni – kacagott fel úgy, ahogy még soha nem hallottam.

Ebben a hangban gonosz élvezet volt, hogy bánthat bennünket.  
– Távozz innen, démon! – utasította a professzor határozottan, és latin motyogásba kezdett.  
Hogy valóban hatásos volt-e szöveg, vagy Harry éppen megunta a helyzetet, nem derült ki... egyszerűen a szemünk láttára vált alaktalan füstfelhővé. Átsiklott köztünk, közben szinte hallani lehetett gonosz nevetését. A doktor ezután az ágyban fekvő, eszméletlen Hermionéhoz sietett. Megvizsgálva lemondóan csóválta a fejét.  
– Egyelőre még él – próbálta vigasztalni Ront, habár a szóhasználata nem volt a legszerencsésebb.  
Némán fordultam el, és hagytam magam mögött a káoszt. Nem akartam többet hallani, különben is, az előtérben egy holttest várt. Szerencsére a személyzet többi tagja élt, egyszerűen csak rejtélyes álomba merültek. Hajnal lett, mire végeztünk a szükséges tennivalókkal. Örültem ennek a kis időnek, mert legalább addig sem gondoltam Harryre. Gépiesen nyugtattam meg a szolgákat, beszéltem a csendőrrel. Visszatérve szobámba a valóság kegyetlenül tört rám. Zakómat ledobtam a földre, ingemről a gombokat szinte letépve rogytam ágyamra, miközben gondolataim vadul kavarogtak.  
Játék volt részéről az egész? Szerelmet hazudni olyan nagy élvezet egy szörnynek? A válasz nyilvánvaló volt. Hiszen megtette, tehát bizonyosan szórakoztató kitérő lehetett számára. Büszkeségem, szívem, az egész valóm romokban hevert. Hogyan szerezhetném vissza becsületemet? Mások persze nem látják a foltot rajtam, de kit érdekelnek mások? Magam előtt nem állok meg! Nem lehet élni így, hogy tudom, még az utolsó pillanatig is védeni akartam a vérszívó lényt. Hittem abban, pusztán tévedés, és Harry nem az, kinek hiszik. Mekkorát hibáztam!  
Dühödten álltam fel, mert tehetetlenségem szinte fojtogatott. Tennem kell valamit – dübörgött bennem folyamatosan a mondat. Vissza kell szereznem elvesztett büszkeségemet, ha belehalok, akkor is. Attól nem kellett tartanom, hogy magához hasonlóvá tesz, mert szemmel láthatólag a nőket preferálta a dög – állapítottam meg gúnyosan. Belenézve a tükörbe némileg megriadtam saját képmásomtól. Hajam szerteszét állt, és az előző esti akció során rárakódott koszréteg láttán hihetetlennek tűnt, hogy a leendő Lord Malfoy vagyok. Azt tudtam, ha a végső perc közel is van, nem fogom hagyni, hogy ilyen állapotban érjen a halál.

Később rendezett külsővel sem éreztem magamat jobban. Az árulás fájdalma a csontjaimba ette magát. Ennek ellenére, mikor lent találkoztam keresztapámmal, uraltam a kínt, és a világ nem is sejthette, mennyire szenvedek.  
– Hova mész? – kérdezte Piton.  
A hazugság könnyedén jött számra.  
– Apámhoz – válaszoltam fájdalmas sóhajjal. – Hogy van Hermione? – tereltem el a témát biztonságosabb vizekre.  
– Semmire sem emlékszik, talán így a legjobb számára.  
– Megkapta a vérátömlesztést?  
– Nem, a professzor úgy véli, a betegek szellemi kapcsolatban vannak a herceggel. Ezért tudja irányítani őket. Azonban ez oda-vissza működik, és ha terjed vérének hatása, akkor talán meg tudja mondani, hol tartózkodik.  
– Tehát kísérleti nyúl lesz – állapítottam meg.  
– Mintha csak Weasleyt hallanám – jegyezte meg gúnyosan Piton. – Meglehetősen hevesen ellenezte a tervet.  
– Azt el tudom képzelni!  
– Viszont ez az egyedüli mód, hogy megmentsük. Ha megöljük a démont, megszűnik az átkos hatása.  
– Elméletileg – szúrtam közbe.  
– Másunk nincs – válaszolta fáradt sóhaj kíséretében. – Add át apádnak az üdvözletemet.  
– Hm... persze – válaszoltam, miközben gondolatban már messze jártam.  
Ezután egymagam indultam el, hogy választ kapjak pár kérdésre. Énem józanabbik része ezt határozottan öngyilkos akciónak tartotta, hiába volt zakóm takarásában derekamra egy karó erősítve. Hiszen kétséges volt, hogy tudnám-e használni, mármint képes lennék-e belevágni. Ez persze majd az adott helyzetben kiderül – véltem a halálraítéltek nyugalmával.  
Fogalmam sem volt, hol keressem, egy ösztön azonban, amire engedelmesen hallgattam, megsúgta a választ. Őrültség volt hallgatni rá, de eleve őrült volt a vállalkozás, amibe kezdtem, hát akkor miért ne? Mivel nem akartam leendő áldozatokat hagyni magam után, a lovardából választottam egy hátast, és elindultam a Carfax birtok felé.  
Pontosan érezhető volt, mikor léptem át a birtok határát. Különös csend vett körbe, egyedül a szellő ringatta játékosan a növényeket. Olyan volt, mintha a környéken élő állatok is érezték volna, miféle teremtmény költözött a közelükbe. Lovam is meglehetősen idegesnek tűnt, de magabiztosan irányítottam a ház felé.  
A megérzésem talán téves volt, azonban a területet megülő légkör azt sejttette, jó nyomon haladok. Leszállva a nyeregből jószágomat egy fához kötöttem, majd elindultam a komoran magasodó épület felé.

Az előtéri lépcsőn felérve egyből beléptem az ajtón, és gyanítottam, várták érkezésemet. Előző nap nem léptem át a ház küszöbét, helyette kint vártam a többiekre, mivel addigra elegem volt már mindenből. Annak ellenére, hogy soha nem jártam még itt, ijesztő magabiztossággal haladtam, mintha éreztem volna, hol kell keresnem. Az előtérből csigalépcső vezetett fel a második emeletre. Gondolkodás nélkül indultam meg felfelé, és felérve sorra hagytam magam mögött az ajtókat. Aztán elértem a kívánt szobához. Mielőtt meggondolhattam volna magam, már be is léptem.  
Az ablak előtt várt, és mikor rám nézett, ajkán feltűnt egy mosoly halovány utánzata. Igen, eddigre már nyilvánvalóvá vált, egy szörnnyel van dolgom. Minden kétséget kizáróan bizonyította az éjszaka. Látványára az is bizonyossá vált, hogy nem azért jöttem ide, hogy bosszút álljak vagy válaszokat követeljek. Egyszerűen csak vele akartam lenni. Mit számított már büszkeségem? Semmit. A világ gondjaitól egy pillanat alatt elszakadtam. Kételyeim, mik eddig folyamatosan gyötörtek, elszálltak... a józanságom utolsó maradéka is semmivé lett. Szó nélkül mentem oda hozzá, majd gondolkodás nélkül állon vágtam.  
– Miért nem mentél máshova? – támadtam rá hevesen, immár szóban. – Az évszázadok múlása fokozza a hülyeségre való hajlamot – állapítottam meg gúnyosan. – Végre van egy konkrét bizonyítékunk veled kapcsolatban!  
– Hova mehetnék? – érdeklődött lágyan, miközben hátát az ablaknak döntve dörzsölte meg ütésem helyét. – Szép jobbegyenes volt – jegyezte meg.  
A különös bókot figyelmen kívül hagyva folytattam.  
– Bárhova, de ne ide! Ez az ingatlan van a legközelebb hozzánk. Hiszen meg akarnak ölni, magad is tudod.  
– És te nem, Draco?  
– Azt hittem, talán... képes leszek rá – vallottam be az igazságnak megfelelően. – Bármi legyél is, képtelen vagyok bántani téged.  
Szavaim nyomán a derekamra erősített karót a földre dobtam. Arcán szomorú, lemondó kifejezés vonult át, és nehéz volt elhinni, hogy tegnap ezeket a vonásokat gonoszság torzította el. Egy lépés választott el tőle, ezt az egyet mégsem mertem megtenni.  
– Sejtettem, hogy így lesz, de meg kellett próbálnom feléleszteni a gyűlöletedet.  
Haragom erősen fellángolt, és nem sok híja volt, hogy megint odaüssek.  
– Mit akarsz elérni? Meg akarsz halni?  
Váratlan gyorsasággal tépte le magáról az inget. Kezemet megragadva vonta bőréhez, mire minden további szó bennem rekedt.  
– Évszázadok óta halott vagyok.  
Ott, ahol szívének élettől kellett volna dobognia, nem éreztem semmit, még csak mellkasa sem süllyedt vagy emelkedett. Bőre hűsen simult tenyerembe. Hiába teltek a percek, nem éreztem az életnek a halvány szikráját sem. Fejemet megadóan döntöttem vállára.  
– Szeretlek – suttogtam magam elé.  
– Tudom – érkezett a lágy válasz, melytől némileg mérges lettem.  
Bosszúsan karoltam át nyakát, és belenézve smaragd szemébe, elégedetlenül morrantam.  
– Ebben a pillanatban inkább azt kellett volna mondanod, „Én is, Draco!”, vagy netalán ezt: „Megveszek érted”... igazán hasznosabban is eltölthetted volna azt a pár száz évet.  
– Sajnálom – lehelt bocsánatkérően egy apró csókot ajkamra.  
– Mit?  
– Mindent.  
– Ettől határozottan az az érzésem van, búcsúzol tőlem – jegyeztem meg elgondolkodva.  
Válaszra nem is volt szükség, mert arckifejezése különös nyugodtságot tükrözött, mint aki felkészült az utolsó pillanatára.  
– Ezt nem teheted velem! – jelentettem ki határozottan. – Nem hagyhatsz itt!  
– Túl régóta létezem, ez nem mehet így tovább. Egy szörnyeteg vagyok, és erre a veled való találkozás döbbentett rá igazán. Felélesztetted lényemnek azt a részét, mely eddig néma volt.  
Miattam való lemondása az életről nem töltött el határtalan örömmel. Hiába voltam a karjai között, hatástalanak bizonyult. Úgy véltem, ahhoz, hogy visszarángassam ebből a bódult állapotból, ideje felébreszteni a szörnyet. Ehhez pedig a vágy tűnt a legcélravezetőbb fegyvernek. Egy pillanatra teljesen hozzásimulva csókoltam ajkát, hogy tüzem megégesse egy pillanatra. Mielőtt lánggá lobbanhatott volna benne, elszakadtam tőle. Szemének zöldjében észleltem egy sötét árnyat.  
Tekintetem nem eresztette el az övét. Valószínűleg kiolvasta szememből, mire készülök, mert vágytól rekedt hangon kért, parancsolt:  
– Ne tedd ezt, Draco! – Szavai ellenére mégsem lépett távolabb.

Lassan, testén szinte végigcsúszva térdeltem elé. A fejemből addigra már rég kiröppent, hogy előtte, mikor terveztem a viszonzást, mennyire megalázónak véltem ezt a pózt. Egyedül a csábításra koncentráltam.  
Tekintetünk továbbra is egybefonódva mélyedt a másikéba. Ajkamat kiszámított alapossággal nedvesítettem meg éhesen figyelő szeme előtt. Reméltem, ezután nem fog feltűnni, hogy ujjaim némileg reszketnek, miközben elkezdtem bontogatni nadrágját. Szerencsére ezúttal nem gátolta meg, mint legutóbb. Jobb is, mert akkor nem éltem volna túl a szégyent... igaz, ő sem. Mivel akkor tényleg végeztem volna vele, saját kezűleg. Figyelmemet teljes egészében a feladatra fordítottam, és próbáltam olyan gyönyört adni számra, mint amiben számtalanszor részesített titkos találkáink alatt.  
Mélyről feltörő sóhajai jelezték, jó úton haladok, vagy legalábbis ezt hittem. Mert, mikor már biztos voltam a győzelmemben, váratlanul felrántott magához.  
– A szörnyet akarod, hát megkapod! – Durván rántotta oldalra fejemet, hogy nyakam ívbe feszült ajka előtt. – Tiltakozz! – utasított kegyetlenül.  
– Soha – válaszoltam habozás nélkül.  
– Draco – ejtette ki a nevemet, mint egy könyörgést.  
Aztán a következő pillanatban lecsapott. A váratlan kínra akaratlanul is összerándultam, hiába készítettem fel magamat a fájdalomra. Titkon talán akartam is harapását, mert sértett a tudat, hogy bár állítása szerint szeret, mégis minden nőt végigharapott már, akivel csak összeakadt.  
 _  
„Táplálták őt, ki mindig is hozzám tartozott.”_

Először nem értettem, áldozatainak miért volt ez szemmel láthatólag élvezet, de a kín, ahogy jött, úgy távozott. Mi maradt utána? Bizsergés, ami lassan, egyre erősebben terjedt végig a testemben. Gyönyört adtunk egymásnak, hiszen hallottam mohó hördülését, ahogy a véremet szívta. Cserébe húsomba hatolva okozott édes élvezetet. Hajába markoltam, hogy folytatásra biztassam, még többet követelve.  
– Elég volt! – próbált ellökni magától. – Ez vagyok én, most már látod a szörnyet?!  
Én azonban nem engedhettem meg, hogy másodszorra is ellökjön. Makacsul kapaszkodtam belé. Egyszer éppen elég volt, hogy menekülni próbált előlem. Szemében elkínzott kifejezés ült, ajkán vérem vöröslött. Más valóban egy démonnak láthatta, számomra azonban a szerelmet jelentette. Nyelvemmel lassan nyaltam le a szája sarkában lévő vércseppet, döbbent pillantása kereszttüzében.  
– Finom vagyok, nem csoda, ha odavagy értem – jegyeztem meg elégedetten.  
– Semmivel sem tudlak elriasztani?  
– Hm... nem hiszem.

Válaszom után a világ megfordult körülöttem, és nem a vérveszteség következtében. Felkapott, átszelte velem a szobát, majd az ágyhoz érve a párnák közé dobott. Ezzel elérte, hogy egy percre megilletődjek, mert rekord sebességgel kezdett vetkőztetni, kétséget sem hagyva szándéka felől. Habár ezt akartam, a „vigyázz, mit kívánsz” határozottan igaznak bizonyult. Szenvedélye láttán komoly kétségeim támadtak, túlélem-e a vihart. Aztán minden félelmemet feledtem, mert rám mosolygott. Úgy, ahogy ismeretségünk kezdetén, mikor nem árnyékolta be a valóság találkozásainkat. Mielőtt feleszméltem volna, egy laza mozdulattal lerántotta az ingemet.  
– Ingért ing jár! – kaptam azonnal felsője maradéka után, mikor megtaláltam a hangom.  
Kölcsönös egyetértésbe téptük egymásról a feleslegessé vált ruhadarabokat, majd simultunk össze a végén meztelenül. A testemben égő tűz melegét megosztottam bőrének hűsével.  
– Szólj, ha fájdalmat okozok! – kérte rekedt hangon, önuralma maradékával. – Meg kell állítanod akkor.

Belemosolyogtam kérésbe, mert szenvedélye ellenére is gyengéden ért hozzám, finoman, mintha üvegből lennék. Uralkodott magán, bármennyire is az ellenkezőjét gondolta. Hajának selyme kellemesen csiklandozott, ahogy testemen kalandozva kutatta titkait. Néhányat felfedezett, volt, amit én mutattam meg. Étek voltam számára, amit tökéletesen kiélvezett, míg már könyörögtem, tegyen, amit csak akar, de adjon enyhülést. Szavaimra egy mindent tudó pillantást kaptam. Ajkának gonosz ívére megremegtem, és tudtam, az igazi élvezet még csak ezután jön.  
Mikor valóban eggyé váltunk, a fájdalom ellenére is szorosan kapaszkodtam belé, nehogy félelmei elválasszanak minket  
Nyögésemmel buzdítottam, hogy engedje szabadon vágyait. Magáról megfeledkezve hajolt nyakamra, de mielőtt harapása által is az övé lettem volna, megdermedt. Lélegzete forrón cirógatta bőrömet. Kín volt a mozdulatlansága. Kétségbeesetten vágytam többre, mindenre, mit adni tudott.  
– Tedd meg – kértem, majd fejét magamhoz rántva szüntettem meg a cseppnyi távolságot.  
Vadul mart húsomba. Ennek fájnia kellett volna, mégis csupán élvezetet okozott. Minden formában az övé lettem, és ez elégedettséggel töltött el.

Mennyi ideig tartott az őrület? Fogalmam sincs, annyiban voltam csak bizonyos, hogy fényes nappal érkeztem, de mikor magamhoz tértem, már éjszaka volt. Riadtan rezzentem össze, azt hittem, egyedül vagyok, de egy lágy hang azonnal megnyugtatott.  
– Itt vagyok – vont magához. – Rosszat álmodtál?  
Elégedetten bújtam hozzá, testének hidegsége ellenére sem akartam távol maradni.  
– Üzenetet kaptam, mely a halálodról szólt, és ez a levél elhozta a halálos ítéletemet. Képtelen lettem volna tovább élni, hogy más férfi asszonya legyek. Gyermeket szülni, élni, öregedni, árulás lett volna szerelmünk ellen. Bátran indultál a csatába, és én sem adhattam cserébe kevesebbet – motyogtam magam elé félálomban, a szavak értelmét fel sem fogva merültem ismét álomba.

Álmaim tengerén is érezni véltem ajkának érintését bőrömön, ujjainak csiklandós simítását. Boldog voltam, mint még soha, hiszen vele teljessé váltam.


	7. 7.

Számtalanszor próbáltam ellökni magamtól, mégis mindig visszatalált hozzám. Szerelme a legdrágább kincs, ami megmentett a sötétségtől. Nem engedhettem, hogy velem együtt zuhanjon a mélybe. Ha nem vetek véget átkos létemnek, akkor hamarosan magamhoz hasonlóvá tenném. Örökké vágyna a vér után, és csupán eredeti lénye halvány utánzataként bolyongana.  
Erzsébet szavait hallva meggyöngült elhatározásom ismét szilárddá vált. Ajándékot kaptam, értékesebbet, mint valaha is reméltem, mióta szívem megszűnt dobogni.  
Hagytam, hogy kedvesem mély álomba zuhanjon, és bíztam benne, erőm elegendő lesz ott is tartani, míg vége nem lesz tervemnek. Bíztam benne, hogy a professzor és társai felkészülten érkeznek majd megmenteni a szörnytől „elrabolt” barátjukat. A lénytől, aki nem akart mást, mint megpihenni, és véget vetni egy túl régóta tartó rémálomnak.  
Leghőbb vágyam volt Draco keze által halni, szerelme azonban túl erős volt. Muszáj átadni a feladatot valaki másnak, lelkes vállalkozó pedig akadt bőven.  
– Érted teszem – leheltem békésen szuszogó kedvesemnek, miközben végigsimítottam a haján.

  
OoOoOo 

A múltról álmodtam, mikor még szabadon játszhattam. Gyermekként egy virágoktól hemzsegő réten voltam. Boldogan dudorásztam, miközben koszorút fontam, de a békés pillanat sajnos nem tartott sokáig. Váratlanul az ölemben landolt egy hatalmas varangyos béka. Kettőnk közül a kis állat tűnt ijedtebbnek.  
– Sikíts! – hangzott el az utasítás a hátam mögül.  
Fiúk – gondoltam megvetően. Mind közül ő volt a legutálatosabb. Nem hiába szöktem ki a rétre, mikor megtudtam, hogy szülei kíséretében látogatóba érkezik. A kis jószágot kézbe fogva lenéző pillantást vetettem az elém térdelő komisz alakra.  
– Szegényke, már így is halálra van rémülve – válaszoltam végül.  
– Hát milyen lány vagy te?! – támadt nekem csalódottan.  
Oh, ezt a kérdést gyakran megkaptam. Főleg tőle, ha nem úgy reagáltam, ahogy szerette volna. Néha titkon, főleg mikor találkoztam Imrich-kel, azt kívántam, bár fiú lehetnék, hogy megfizessek a tréfáiért. Sokáig izgatta a fantáziámat, hogy ököllel állon vágjam. Szerencsére rég rájöttem, hogyan kell kezelnem őt. A semmibe vétele volt a legjobb fegyverem. Dadám hangja váratlanul hangzott fel, és tudtam, sürgősen oda kell mennem hozzá, ha nem akarok bajba kerülni.  
– A dadád szólít, kis hölgy – állapította meg gúnyosan.  
Mivel pár évvel idősebb volt nálam, ráadásul fiú, ezért őt már nem korlátozták olyan erősen, mint engem. Bárcsak fiú lennék – sóhajtottam ismét. Sietősen nyomtam a kezébe a békát.  
– A közelben van egy patak, vidd oda – kértem lágyan.  
Arcán gonoszkodó mosoly tűnt fel, és szemének zöldje huncut fénnyel ragyogott fel.  
– Ugyan miért tenném? Mit adsz érte cserébe? – akadékoskodott egyből.

Magabiztossága olaj volt a tűzre, mert mostanában kezdett feltűnni, hogy a nőknek is megvan maguk sajátságos hatalma. Pár napja láttam, hogy az egyik cselédlány, csókot adva a lovászfiúnak elérte, hogy az felvigye helyette a vízzel teli korsókat. Megfigyelésem alapján aszerint cselekedtem, amit láttam. Ujjammal intettem közelebb, mire önkéntelenül hajolt felém. Valamiért ettől rettentő zavarba jöttem, és módosítottam jól kigondolt tervemen. Szája helyett arcára nyomtam egy puszit. Lángba borultam, bár nem értettem az okát, hiszen atyám arcára is nyomtam már csókot, mégsem éreztem azt, hogy a vér hevesen arcomba tolult. Ijedten álltam fel, és indultam az engem hívó hang felé. A kíváncsiságom miatt végül pár lépés után megálltam. Különös volt a csend, hiszen Imrichnek nevetnie kellet volna, aztán közölnie, hogy mindent megtesz, amit csak kérek. Lehet, mégiscsak a száját kellett volna csókolni? – támadt fel bennem a kételkedés. A választ gyorsan meg is kaptam a kérdésre, mikor háta lestem. A látványtól, mi fogadott, szívem megremegett. Imrich ugyanúgy térdelt, ahogy hagytam; békával a kezében, miközben arca zavartól vöröslött.  
– Elviszed? – kérdeztem, félve reakciójától.  
– El – lehelte engedelmesen.

Vidáman szaladtam dadám felé, és mire odaértem, szívem rakoncátlanul verdesett mellkasomban. Ennek azonban semmi köze sem volt ahhoz, hogy futva tettem meg az utat. Lassan kezdtem megérteni, hogy bár nem születtem fiúnak, lánynak lenni sem annyira rossz. Vidáman kacagtam fel, felügyelőm értetlen pillantására sem adtam választ bolondos viselkedésemre.  
Különös módon ezután, ha Imrich látogatóba jött hozzánk, többet nem dobott rám kígyókat, békákat. Távol maradt tőlem, mégis mindig éreztem tekintetének hevét. Zavarban is voltam tőle, ha találkoztunk. Nem értettem, mi változott meg ott a réten, de valami mégis más lett. Először menekültem előle, aztán pár év múlva, ifjú hölgyként már eszembe sem jutott zavarom miatt elfutni.  
Később, már férjemként bevallotta, azon a napon jött rá, miért érzett mindig késztetést arra, hogy csúszómászókkal köszöntsön. Szeretett gyerekfejjel is, és féltékeny volt minderre, amire nagyobb figyelmet fordítottam, mint rá. Nevettem szavaira, és bevallottam neki, hogy nem csak ő szembesült akkoriban az érzéseivel, de akkor még nem tudtam nevet adni a szikrának, mi fellobbant bennem. Elégedetten bújtam erős testéhez.  
Boldog voltam, mégis valami baljóslatú szivárgott be álmomba. Egy hangot hallottam, ami kért, könyörgött: „Ébredj! Ébredj!”, ismételte újra meg újra.  
Maradni akartam az erős karok ölelésében, de hiába voltam vele, nem tudtam figyelmen kívül hagyni a sürgetést, mely a hangból áradt. Fejemet felemelve néztem a szeretett arcba, azonban mélységes zöld szemei fénytelenül bámultak vissza. Mellkasán nyugvó kezemet nedvességet érezve emeltem fel, és letekintve vért láttam rajta. Ijedten húzódtam távolabb, keresve a sérülést, melyből a drága vére ömlik.  
– Ne félj – szólt hozzám megnyugtatóan. – Minden rendben lesz.  
– Haldokolsz! – kiáltottam rémülten.  
Hiába kerestem a sebet, nem találtam, pedig a földön már jókora vértócsa jelezte, mennyit is veszített az acélos folyadékból.  
– Érted teszem! – lehelte, majd elgyöngülve rogyott karjaimba.  
Súlyától hátrazuhantunk, és hiába szorítottam kétségbeesetten, az élet kérlelhetetlenül távozott belőle.  
Vadul dobogó szívvel ébredtem fel, és kezemet rögtön magam elé kapva kerestem rajtuk a vért.   
– Álom volt – sóhajtottam fel megkönnyebbülve, de rossz érzésem mégsem múlt el.  
A szobát megülő sötétség miatt bizonytalanul kutattam párom után, noha erős volt a gyanúm, hiábavaló az egész.  
– Harry? Itt vagy?  
Választ nem kaptam, ezért sietősen kerestem meg szétdobált ruháimat, már amennyire állapotom engedte. A vérhiány és a fájdalom együtt kitett magáért. Mégsem engedhettem, hogy pillanatnyi gyengeségem legyőzzön. A belső kényszer, mi felébresztett, nem hagyott nyugtot. Látnom kellett Harryt. Érezni akartam közelségét. Miután magamra rángattam ruhámat, elindultam kifelé. Örülhettem, hogy egyedül ingem volt az, ami látványosan áldozatul esett szenvedélyünknek; gomb egy darab sem volt rajta.  
A folyosó falának támaszkodva álltam meg egy pillanatra, aztán újult hévvel mentem tovább. Éreztem a baj közelségét, szívem vadul verdesett bordáim fogságában. Baljós megérzésem hamarosan bizonyságot nyert, mert ahogy megközelítettem a csigalépcsőt, ismerős hangokat véltem hallani. Jó lett volna a vérveszteségre fogni, de az önámítással egy életre végeztem.  
Egy emelettel lejjebb csata zajlott, és bár még nem láttam, ki áll nyerésre, szívem megsúgta a választ. Kedvesem, ha igazán győzni akart volna, már rég véget vetett volna a többiek erőlködésének. Hát nem értem el semmit azzal, hogy szerelmemet bizonyítottam? Az övé lettem. Elfogadtam a legrosszabb oldalát is. Mit érdekelt engem, hogy négyszáz éve halni képtelen?! Eddig kibírta enélkül, akkor miért most kezdte el zavarni!?  
Haragom hatásosan gyűrte le testi gyengeségemet. A lépcsőn szinte suhantam lefelé, habár a zuhanás valószínűleg pontosabb kifejezés lett volna. Szerencsére még időben kapaszkodtam meg a korlátban. Noha ösztöneim megsúgták, mire számítsak, a látványtól mégis bennem rekedt a levegő. A test, mi nemrég még hozzám simult, védett, most erősen vérzett, elárasztva szőnyeget. Hiába kerestem a fegyvert, ami megsebezte, nem találtam nyomát. A professzor eközben latinul olvasott fel egy vaskos könyvből, míg Piton próbálta halálosan megsebezni ellenfelét.  
– Draco! – vett észre Ron.  
Mellém sietve ragadta meg karomat, próbálva minél közelebb húzni a többiekhez.  
– Mi történt? – tudakoltam kábultan.  
– Elrabolt ez a disznó... Úgy látom, nemcsak a nők a gyengéi – mért végig jelentőségteljesen.  
Türelmetlen pillantást vetettem rá, mert engem az érdekelt, miért vérzik olyan hevesen Harry. Felbukkanásom valószínűleg nem volt a legjobb ötlet, mert Ron szavaira a zöld tekintet egyből engem keresett. Némán kértem, válassza az életet, velem. Harcoljon teljes erővel, ne csak a látszat kedvéért... a büszkesége miatt.  
– Dumbledore talált valami könyvet, ami elveszi az erejét – közölte Ron, magával rángatva. – Hamarosan vége lesz – jelentette ki elégedetten, majd csatlakozott Perselushoz, folytatva a harcot.

Tehetetlenségem a következő percben megszűnt, egy időben azzal, hogy egy karó sikeresen eltalálta kedvesemet. Kitéptem az átkozott könyvet a szakértő kézből, és testemhez szorítva siettem szerelmem felé.  
– Draco, mit csinálsz? – hangzott fel a kérdés több irányból.  
– Megbabonázta! – kiáltotta véleményét a professzor. – A könyvet! Vegyétek el tőle!  
A többiek azt gondolták, ellenségük eléggé legyengült, ezért mertek hátat fordítani neki, hogy rám vessék magukat. Ez komoly hiba volt a részükről, mert Harry szemében halálos fény gyúlt, amint a közelembe értek. Szélrohamként söpörte őket félre, majd rántott a háta mögé.  
– Senki nem nyúlhat hozzá! – közölte jeges hangon.  
Oldalra lépve láttam, hogy egyedül a professzor volt még talpon, a többiek kidőltek.  
– Draco, add vissza a könyvet! – kérte acélos erővel az idős orvos.  
– Soha! – utasítottam vissza azonnal. – Nem bánthatják.  
– Ő egy szörny!  
– De az én szörnyem! – közöltem határozottan, s nem érdekelt az elborzadt tekintet.

Jeges ujjak kulcsolták át csuklómat. Feledve Dumbledore-t, azonnal aggodalmasan néztem a fáradt szempárba. Velem volt még, de csak épphogy. A fából készült fegyver mélyre hatolt, és minden egyes csepp vérrel gyöngébbé vált. Ereje szemmel láthatóan kimerült.  
– A könyvtár... – súgta halkan. – A hátunk mögötti szoba... oda.  
Átsegítettem a közeli helyiségbe, és határozottan csuktam be az ajtót magunk után. Szerencsére elég vaskos volt, amin jó időbe telik átjutni, addigra pedig már újra ereje teljében lesz Harry... ha rajtam múlik.  
A padlóra rogytunk, s azonnal nyúltam is, hogy kihúzzam a karót.  
– Ne! – kérte lágyan.  
Csalódottan nyögtem mellkasára hajolva.  
– Miért akarsz elhagyni?! Szeretlek!  
– Pont azért teszem meg, mert szeretlek – lehelte fáradtan.  
– Gondoltál rá, hogy magadhoz hasonlóvá tégy? – kérdeztem, miközben fejemet felemelve néztem arcába.  
Ajkán keserű mosoly suhant át.  
– Igen, megfordult a fejemben, azonban fél élet ez Draco. Utána soha nem éreznéd azt, amit most. A vér iránti vágy töltené ki minden gondolatodat. Lelked az, mi oly drágává tesz. Ha tovább maradok ezen a világon, előbb-utóbb már ez sem lesz fontos... elveszem végül az életedet. Mennem kell, Draco, engedj el. Rég itt van az ideje, hogy megtérjek őseimhez.  
Szája sarkában drága vére folyt le, ahogy felköhögött, miközben beszélt. Gyengéden értem arcához, szemének smaragdja gyenge fénnyel reagált. A szívem fájt, mintha meglőttek volna. Egész végig csak rám gondolt, miattam választotta a jobb utat. Én mégis itt akartam tartani. Értem lett több, mint egy vérszívó démon. Miért is nem fogtam ezt fel?! Szerelmem önző volt, csak magamra gondoltam.   
– Önző voltam – mondtam ki hangosan is. – Azt akartam, hogy velem maradj... bármi áron.  
Fáradt kacaj tört fel belőle.  
– Hiszen csak egy ember vagy – vigasztalt gúnyolódva.  
– Komoly tehetség vagy! – állapítottam meg indulatosan. – Képes vagy még most is elérni, hogy kedvem legyen megütni.  
– Ezen a téren életemben sem volt rám panasz.  
Egy percre engedtük, hogy a komorság háttérbe szoruljon, de a valóság sajnos kérlelhetetlen volt. Hiába volt karó mellkasában, hiába vérzett, meghalni magától mégsem tudott. Szüksége volt rám.  
– Mit kell tennem? – tudakoltam szomorú lemondással.  
Pontosan elmondta, mit is vár tőlem. Megadta a fegyvert is, a kardot, mellyel évszázadokkal ezelőtt véres csatákat vívott. A könyvtárban rejtette el, és inkább nem kérdeztem meg, mennyire is számított rá, hogy a dolgok így fognak alakulni. A fegyver markolata hidegen simult tenyerembe, ahogy visszatértem mellé. Térdre rogytam. Eljött a búcsú perce... soha többé nem láthatom. Mit ér így az életem?  
– Ne félj a magánytól, Draco – szólt hozzám, mintha sejtette volna, mire gondolok. – A mi szerelmünk örökkévaló. Élj helyettem is, ebben az időben. Várj rám! – Utolsó szavaira arcvonásain földöntúli béke vonult át.  
Elfogadta a vég közelségét, várta, kívánta. Mást nem tehettem, mint hogy teljesítem ezt a vágyát.  
– Örökké – súgtam vissza.

Fölé hajolva egy utolsó csókkal búcsúztam tőle, ki a lelkem másik felét birtokolta. Felemelkedve határozottan fogtam újra kezembe a kardot, tekintetemet végig arcán tartva. Nem nézhettem gyáván félre. További habozásnak nem volt helye. Egy mozdulat... egy suhintás volt, aztán véget is ért. Egyesek számára a rémálom ezzel befejeződött, míg esetemben épp ellenkezőleg történt. A szenvedésem most kezdődött el, hiszen megígértem, élni fogok. Az pedig nagyon nehéz szív nélkül.

  
OoOoOo 

Soha nem nősültem meg, bármennyire is követelték tőlem az örököst. Végül egy különös kúrának köszönhetően Lord Lucius Malfoy ismét apa lett. Az egyedüli gond ezzel az volt, hogy lány lett a várt fiú. Nevetve gratuláltam szüleimnek az eredményhez, végül is kész csoda volt, hogy egyáltalán gyermekük lett.  
Az évek múlásával próbáltam megtalálni létezésem célját, több-kevesebb sikerrel. Művészet iránti vágyamat mecénásként éltem ki. Pénzem volt rengeteg, így szabadon áldozhattam a kultúra oltárán. Számos ifjú tehetséget karoltam fel ezen a módon. Voltaképp elégedett voltam az életemmel; nem voltam boldog, de legalább nem gyötört a halálvágy, mint a kezdeti időkben. Harminckilenc éves koromra nem is vártam többet ennél.

A kezemben tartott cetlire pillantottam, és megállapítottam, jó helyen járok. A romos épület nem volt valami bizalomgerjesztő, de állítólag egy tehetséges ifjú élt itt, aki Istenadta tehetség volt ecsettel a kezében. Mivel saját szememnek hittem, nem pedig az üres fecsegésnek, eljöttem megnézni a csodát. Kopogtatásomra választ nem kaptam, ráadásul az ajtó magától kinyílt. Elégedetlenül csóváltam a fejemet a biztonság hiánya láttán. Legszívesebben hátraarcot vágtam volna, de végül győzött a kíváncsiság. Ismerősöm áradozása feltüzelt.  
– Van itt valaki? – tettem fel hangosan a kérdést, beljebb lépve.  
– Itt vagyok! – kiáltottak bentről kedélyesen. – Jöjjön be!  
Művészek! – állapítottam meg lenézően. A modort még hírből sem ismerik. A hang a szemben lévő szobából jött, ezért arra indultam. Beérve megtaláltam a keresett ifjút.  
A vászon előtt, háttal állt nekem a karcsú alak, miközben keze egy pillanatra sem pihent. Hajának koromszínű fürtjei láttán szívem megrezdült, pedig azt hittem, erre már nem is képes. Ezután figyelmemet inkább a félig kész festményre fordítottam, ami már így is ígéretesnek tűnt. Mintha megérezte volna, mikor értem be a szobába, válla felett rám nézett, de köszöntése félbemaradt. Ecsetét a földre ejtette látványomra. Döbbenete semmivel sem volt kisebb, mint az enyém. Egy soha nem feledett zöld szempárt láttam a szívemben élő arcon.  
– Álmodom? – kérdeztem rekedten.  
– Mind a ketten ugyanazt – érkezett a válasz. – Megtaláltalak. Mindig is téged kerestelek...  
Zavartam emeltem fel a kezemet, hogy elhallgattassam.  
– Hány éves vagy?  
– Tizennyolc.  
– Túl fiatal – motyogtam magam elé.  
– Mihez? – érdeklődött egy szemtelen mosoly kíséretében.  
Válaszomat meg sem várva lépett elém, és ajkával gyengéden zárta el a további szavak útját. Némi késéssel löktem kicsit arrébb, bár karjai még így sem eresztettek el.  
– Pofátlan vagy, kölyök!  
– Mintha egy örökkévalóság óta vártam volna rád – közölte bódultan.  
Ahogy évekkel ezelőtt felismertem, úgy megint megtörtént; első látásra beleszerettem valakibe. Szerelmem visszatért hozzám, ahogy ígérte. Mit számít a kor, meg a többi apróság? Súlyosabb dolgokon is felül tudtam emelkedni, ez sem lehet nehezebb annál – gondoltam végig józanságom maradékával, mert valaki közben hevesen bontogatni kezdte ruhámat.  
– Draco, szerelmem, csókolj meg – kérte a fiú, akinek még a nevét sem tudtam, míg ő az enyémmel tisztában volt.  
– Hogy hívnak?  
Ajka pár centire volt csak, és bár kívántam az érintését, jó lett volna tudni, mit nyögjek a szenvedély hevében.  
– Hívj Harrynek – kérte csábítóan.  
– Harry – ismételtem meg a nevet, melynél édesebbet rég nem hallottam.

Ezután pedig nem volt szükség további szavakra, a testünk beszélt helyettünk. Rengeteg elvesztett időt kellett bepótolnunk. Szunnyadó szívem újraéledt, dobogása mintha csak azt mondta volna: _„Örökké. Örökké. Együtt leszünk.”_

  
OoOoOo

_2012 július 2._

A hipnózis végén a fiatalok boldogan mosolyogtak egymásra, majd a fekete hajú fiú enyhe öngúnnyal jegyezte meg:  
– Legalább most már értem, miért vagyok rosszul, ha vért látok.  
Társa láthatóan próbálta visszafojtani nevetését, de végül mégis kirobbant belőle.  
– Bocsi, de ez ... – kuncogott fel. – Dracula, aki vériszonnyal küzd!  
Az orvos elégedetten nézte a vidáman évődő párt.  
– Mivel tartozunk, doki? – érdeklődtek távozás előtt.  
– Semmivel, ez a történet minden pénzt megért.

Magára maradva az irodában komoly elhatározásra jutott az eddig agglegényéletet élő orvos. Mégpedig arra, hogy másnap felkeresi a közelben lévő társkereső irodát. Megismerve a fiatalok regényes történetét, ellenállhatatlan vágy támadt benne is, hogy szerelembe essen. Eddig nem kutatott valami erősen ezen a téren, de soha nem lehet elég késő megnősülni és szeretni.

  
vége  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Harry Potter univerzum J.K.Rowling tulajdona, minden jog őt és az általa meghatalmazott társaságokat illeti. A Dracula című film a Columbia Pictures jogtulajdona. Nekem a történet megírásából semmilyen anyagi hasznom nem származott. Viszont jó volt írni. :)


End file.
